Crimson Shade
by Nayesakura
Summary: Sakura es tranferida al famoso colegio militar de Konoha, ahi encontrara a muchos amigos y tambien enemigos, ella tendra que madurar para enfrentar los problemas que se le presentaran, además que se enamorara secretamente de alguien.SadnessdollNayesakura.
1. Momento

Hola queridos lectores, quizá algunos dirán que tienen un deja vu, pero no es asi, Crimson shade, que es el nombre de esta historia ya había sido subida, a otra pagina con el nombre de Sadnessdoll_Nayesakura, pero por comodidad, mi colega y yo decidimos quitarla de ahí y subirla a mi pagina, espero que no les moleste, quiero aclarar que la historia no es originalmente mia, asi como lospersonajes, lo primero la historia fue creada por Sadness_doll, algunos ya la conocerán por sus fics, que por cierto son muy buenos, yo también estoy haciendo algunos capis mios, pero por lo pronto tanto el primer capi como el segundo están escritos en su totalidad por Sadness-doll y bueno como saben los personajes pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, espero que aun con este cambio sigan leyendo esta historia.

Bye

Capitulo: 1

Mōmento

_(Momentos)_

Evidentemente, hoy era uno de esos días en que los nervios asechaban como un mal imparable, causándole a la joven ciertos malestares conocidos por ella como..._Nerviosismo y miedo_. La joven cuyos cabellos de un eran rosado pálido como el pétalo de un árbol de cerezo, dio media vuelta y miro nuevamente, con lamentos aquella gran puerta en hierro que daba acceso a lo que ella le llamaba su peor tormento…_el principio de su pesadilla. _Suspiro rendida ante la idea que tendría que entrar, ya nada podía impedir lo dicho por su "Madre" quien decidió transferirla a ese colegio desconocido para ella. Dio sus primeros pasos en dirección a la entrada de su pesadilla, abriéndose las puertas en ese instante…su mirada que en todo momento estaba fija en el suelo, se levanto y miro con sorpresa aquella joven de cabellos negros quien le recibió.

¡Bienvenida a Konoha! — dijo una joven vestida con uniforme militar.

_Acaso ya me esperaban…_— se dijo a sí misma la joven.

Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura. Mi nombre es Anko. — se presento

Tsunade me dio la orden de darte un recorrido por el colegio y enseñarte tus respectivos salones. — dijo Anko

N-no es necesario. — dijo Sakura sin ánimos.

¡Ay, vamos no seas tímida!— dicho esto, Anko la tomo del brazo y la jalo bruscamente llevándose con ella.

Sakura suspiro rendida ante las insistencias de aquella mujer quien la llevaba a rastras para el recorrido.

Imagino que sabes que esto es más que un colegio. — pregunto Anko mientras llevaba a Sakura agarrada del brazo.

N-no. — contesto Sakura

¡Lo sabía! En la ciudad de Konoha se encuentra el más importante colegio militar, la base y colegio de esta gran ciudad están unidas en un mismo lugar. — aclaro Anko con orgullo

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, se podía ver de lejos el puerto de aterrizaje de aviones. Más allá, en el mar, se podía ver los grandes barcos de guerras, es claro que bastante lejos pero de tan grande que eran se podían identificar bastante.

La base, como los campos de entrenamientos, oficinas, laboratorios, todo eso se encuentra debajo del colegio donde solo los oficiales, soldados y militares de mayor rango tiene aseso. — confirmo Anko.

Pero me imagino que eso no tiene importancia de que lugar es restringido o no, ya que tu eres la hija de la Hokage y directora. — dijo Anko con cierta sonrisa.

Luego de aquel largo recorrido, finalmente Sakura había llegado a su salón de clase junto a Anko quien la escoltaba. Al abrir la puerta, la profesora de la clase paro de leer para prestar atención a la nueva visita que había llegado.

Llegas tarde Anko…ya estamos en el segundo cambio. — informo la mujer de ojos rojos

Ahhh, Kurenai lo olvide. — dijo Anko quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza para rascarse esta.

¿Dónde está? — pregunto Kureina al no ver a la nueva alumna.

¿Ehh? — Anko miro a sus lados y vio que la joven se encontraba pegada a la pared, nerviosa e insegura de entrar.

¡Aquí esta! — Dicho esto, Anko la toma del brazo y le da un fuerte jalón, atrayéndola a la puerta.

Ella es. — confirmo Anko mientras tenia a Sakura agarrada de los hombros.

Mmm. Por el momento no diré nada, pero quiero que sepas que en mi clase hay un horario preciso el cual me imagino que Anko te dijo. — Anko se rio levemente con un grado de nerviosismo a lo cual le dio a saber que ella no le había dicho nada de sus reglas.

Mmm, entonces no. En fin, siendo tu primer día lo dejare pasar. — dijo Kurenai

Entonces la llevare a su respectivo salón. — confirmo Anko

No, tú te quedaras aquí, ella podrá ir sola hasta su salón, pero antes joven Haruno, tendrás que darme alguna información. — Aclaro Kurenai.

Mientras Sakura se presentaba con la profesora, Anko suspiraba con fastidio y tomaba asiento en el pupitre en el que solía sentarse, escuchando así la menuda voz de alguien.

Hey Anko, llegando tarde como siempre. — dijo en voz baja cierto compañero de cabellos rubios y largos.

¡Baka! No es mi culpa Deidara, además tenía órdenes que cumplir. — dicho esto, se cruzo de brazos e ignoro al joven.

Hump, como siempre buscando escusas. — dijo con una leve risa que molesto a Anko.

Vaya, un alumno nuevo. — dijo cierto joven de cabello azul y piel blanca.

El joven quien había llegado tarde, tomo asiento frente a Deidara quien no espero a que este se acomodara para empezar a sofocarlo con sus cosas.

Si, esta joven sí que es única. — dijo con cierta risa Deidara

Que no se cansan de traer transferencias. — dijo Kisame con fastidio

NO es cualquier transferencia imbéciles…ella es la hija de Tsunade. — interrumpió Anko enojada

¿Ehh? — Exclamo Deidara confuso

Hasta donde yo sé solo es una recogida por la Hokage. — espeto al final Kisame

Sea una recogida o no, es la hija y punto. — aclaro Anko con tono serio y enojado.

Dejen que Sasori la vea. — rio Deidara

Hump, como si le importara. — dijo Kisame

Ey, vamos Kisame, no me negaras que es hermosa, además desde cuando se ve una joven de cabello rosado natural. — dijo Deidara

Eres un Pedófilo. — espeto Kisame, ignorando así a su compañero

Amargado, ya hasta te pareces al Uchiha que tenemos por compañero. — dijo molesto Deidara.

Una tercera persona entro al salón y tomo asiento al lado de Deidara. Tomo su mochila y saco el libro de la clase para abrirlo en la página quince y empezar a leer. Aquel hombre de apariencia seria y serena no había notado la presencia de aquella alumna quien aun continuaba hablando con la profesora…solo cuando soplo fuertemente el viento por la ventana fue que noto la presencia de ella por su aroma, fijando su mirada en ella. Sus cabellos rosado pálido danzaban con el ritmo del aire, ella intentaba de sujetarlos con su mano izquierda, apartándolos así de su rostro y colocando varios mechones detrás de su oreja izquierda. El joven dejo de mirarla y prosiguió con su lectura. Antes de que Sakura partiera, le pregunto nuevamente el número de su salón correspondiente, contestando Kurenai con una sonrisa…

Es el ciento once, en el piso B. —dijo Kureina

Inmediatamente que Sakura partió de aquel salón, los ojos de Kurenai se fijaron en ciertas personas.

Las reglas son claras…— dijo Kureina en tono serio

_Hump, ya está empezando._ — se dijo así mismo Deidara

_Porque tiene que ser tan estricta en algo tan estúpido…solo fueron quince minutos._ — pensó Kisame

_Ahhhh, ni siquiera mi escusa me salvara de esta… ¿Por qué me detuve a comer Dango?_— se lamento Anko en silencio.

Siempre he tenido que repetirlas, una y otra vez_._ — dijo en tono serio Kureina, los tres jóvenes bajaron la cabeza para lamentarse en su frustración.

Gracias a nuestros queridos compañeros quienes han sido tan responsables de seguir las reglas del salón- dijo en un tono sarcástico- quiero anunciarles que gracias a ellos tendremos la magnífica oportunidad de escribir quinientas veces las reglas del salón_._ — confirmo Kureina de lo cual se escucho las quejas de los treinta estudiantes.

Si siguen con esos ánimos tan optimistas, tendrán que escribirlo unas quinientas veces más. —advirtió Kureina con una sonrisa.

Mientras que el grupo de estudiantes empezaba su castigo, la joven Haruno ya estaba a punto de entrar a su salón correspondido hasta que tropezó con alguien en la entrada.

Ahh, l-lo siento…deberás que lo siento mucho. — dijo avergonzada Sakura

Sakura intentó ayudarle al joven a recoger los papeles que éste llevaba en manos, pero él la detuvo con un gesto no agradable.

_Déjalo._ — dijo el joven de cabellos negros quien hecho la mano de Sakura a un lado.

_P-pero déjame ayudarte._ — insistió Sakura

No me escuchaste_ Molesta._ — le dijo en tono serio aquel joven, retirándose Sakura al ver esa mirada seria y penetrante en él.

Sakura entro al salón de clase en silencio y algo deprimida por la actitud de aquel joven. El primer día de clase y ya había creado enemistades y tenido problemas.

_¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así? Yo-Yo solo quería ayudarle._ — se dijo así misma Sakura

Una voz conocida por la peli-rosa, hizo que saliera de su trance, volteando a ver quién era…

¿I-Ino? — dijo Sorprendía Sakura

Finalmente has llegado, creí que te habías perdido. — dijo Ino quien recibió a su antigua amiga con un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cómo supiste de mi transferencia? — preguntó Sakura

Mi padre me lo dijo. — confirmó Ino

Sakura tomo asiento en el pupitre que su amiga le había guardado, al lado de ella. Mientras platicaban, cierto rubio apareció, armándola de inmediato al ver a la nueva alumna.

Sa-Sakura-Chan. — Exclamo El joven sorprendido mientras le señalaba.

_Mmm, Idiota._ —Suspiró Ino con fastidio

No puede ser. — dijo el rubio aun sorprendido.

Baka te quedaras ahí parado con esa cara de espanto. — dijo Ino en un tono bastante molesto.

Sa-Sakura-Chan, no sabía que vendría hoy. — dijo Impresionado mientras abrazaba a su amiga

_Idiota, se lo había dicho con anticipación, pero que se puede esperar de un imbécil como él._ — pensó Ino mientras miraba al joven con una mirada verdaderamente aterrorizante.

Naruto, has crecido. — dijo Sakura impresionada

La mirada del rubio se aparto de su compañera para enfocarlos en su "Amigo "quien había entrado por la puerta…

Ehh, ¡Sasuke! —Exclamo Naruto mientras le asía señal a su "Amigo "quien le miro serio para luego ignorarle.

¡Ahhh! ahí está Sasuke. — Exclamo Ino, levantándose de inmediato de su pupitre para admirar al joven al igual que todas las jóvenes del Salón. Naruto observo aquella reiterativa escena con depresión…siempre era lo mismo, todos los días, sin importar cuantas veces Sasuke Saliera o entrara del salón, ellas lo recibían como porristas, gritando su nombre para llamar su atención.

Sakura no había visto a ese tal Sasuke debido a que las jóvenes paradas frente a ella le impedían ver, pero cuando este tomo asiento se sorprendió al ver su imagen.

Sasuke. — le llamo Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

No me toque, quieres. — dijo Sasuke, moviendo su hombro para retirar la mano de su "Amigo"

Sasuke, ella es Sakura, la muchacha que te había hablado. — Naruto tomo a Sakura del brazo y la obligo a levantarse para presentarla ante su amargado amigo quien no hizo el vago intento en mirarla

Mira Sakura él es…— No me interesa, y aléjate quieres _Molesta_. — dijo en tono serio lo cual molesto a Sakura severamente

¡Oye que te pasa idiota! — Exclamo Sakura, poniendo sus manos en el pupitre de Sasuke…todos en la clase silenciaron y miraron aquella escena.

Crees que por que eres el "Chico popular de la clase" puedes venir con esa superioridad a tratar a las personas mal. — le dijo Sakura enojada

No me interesa lo que dices, así que cállate y siéntate. — dijo Sasuke, enojando a la joven Haruno quien lo tomo de la blusa y lo jalo así ella.

¡Discúlpate! — ordenó Sakura con esa mirada intimidante cual no causaba ninguna expresión en el Uchiha mas que una leve sonrisa.

Mientras la clase se alborotaba por aquella discusión, cierto grupo salía del salón y caminaba por el mismo corredor donde se encontraba todo ese escándalo. En aquel grupo de estudiantes, tres rompieron el grupo y caminaron aparte, en silencio y calmados. Entre ese pequeño grupo andaba alguien conocido, pero no por sus técnicas y combate, si no por su chillona voz cual en estos momento utilizaba para llamar a alguien a gritos.

¡Hey Sasori! —le llamo Deidara, deteniendo el paso del joven quien miro atrás para verle.

¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Deidara al alcanzarlo.

Al salón, hoy habrá examen y el profesor dijo que no llegaremos tarde. — dijo Sasori con esa paz y suavidad que colmaba a Deidara.

Hump, no sé porque se molesta en decirles que lleguemos temprano si su grupo estará siempre antes que él. — Se quejo Deidara.

Kakashi-Sensei tiene su estilo. — dijo Sasori con naturalidad

¡AY! ¡Qué demonios, para eso no te detuve! — dijo Deidara mientras se daba leves golpecitos en la cabeza para intentar de acordarse lo que le iba a decir.

Ahh, la viste. — Exclamo Deidara al acordarse, su compañero arqueo una ceja y le miro extrañado.

¿A quién? —pregunto confuso Sasori

A la nueva transferencia. — dijo Deidara con entusiasmo

¡Ah si! Otra alumna nueva. — dijo Sasori fingiendo Sorpresa a lo que Deidara lo tomo como Sarcasmo, mirándole serio.

¿Qué? ¿Tú también te has vuelto igual que el Uchiha?—dijo Deidara.

No estoy pendiente a tales cosas. —confirmó Sasori

Si la vez te sorprenderás, esta chica es especial. —aseguró Deidara

No que la ultima también lo fue. —Suspiro Sasori ante las locuras de su amigo

Todas para él son especiales. —Comento Kisame con una leve risa.

Hump…Tarado. —dijo Deidara, metiéndose las manos al bolsillo mientras caminaba con su tan aburrido grupo de compañeros.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron frente al salón donde les tocaba, justo al frente del Salón donde estaba la chica bien hablada por parte de Deidara.

¿Ehh? Y todo ese escándalo. —dijo Deidara algo confuso.

Solo esto faltaba, el puto jardín de niños haciendo escándalo…con todo ese ruido no me dará tiempo para repasar las notas. — Gruño Kisame.

¡Que! Hoy hay examen. —Exclamo Deidara sorprendido.

En qué mundo vives, ayer lo anunciaron. — dijo Kisame con fastidio

Mientras Deidara discutía con Sasori de la nueva chica, Kisame hacía un esfuerzo para concentrarse en sus apuntes mientras que el Uchiha esperaba recostado en la pared mientras abrían el salón para poder entrar. El silencio fue inminente por unos segundos, abriendo el Uchiha los ojos al ver que las voces escandalosas habían silenciado por completo, cosa que le extraño…justamente en el momento hubo silencio en los alrededores, se escucho un fuerte golpe, atravesando el cuerpo de un individuo la pared cual fue destruida violentamente solo con el impacto de aquella figura.

¡PERO QUE COÑO! — Exclamo Deidara sorprendido y sentado en el suelo por el sorprendente suceso que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

De aquel agujero se vio salir una joven furiosas con sus puños preparados para un segundo golpe. Todos los allí presente se quedaron callados al ver quién era y más Deidara.

¡Discúlpate! —Exclamó Sakura mientras le daba una mirada furiosa a Sasuke quien se estaba levantando de los escombros provocados por aquella fuerza descomunal.

Crees que gastaría mi tiempo y palabras en una molestia sin valor como tú. — dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

¡ENTONSES PREPARATE! — Exclamo Sakura en el momento en que se abalanzaba hacia su compañero de clase quien le esperaba decidido para atacarle.

Su feroz pelea fue detenida por cierto hombre de cabellos plateados quien sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Sakura mientras con la otra sostenía al igual la mano de Sasuke quien se disponía a implementar su mortal técnica en la joven.

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. —dijo con una voz amigable mientras sostenía a los jóvenes.

Veo que se han conocido bien, e incluso han decidió entrenarse juntos, pero lamentablemente este no es el momento para entrenar, así que les sugiero que vuelvan a sus respectivos pupitres antes de que cambie de idea y los reporte con la rectora quien estará más que feliz en recibirlos. — informo aquel hombre.

Los jóvenes calmaron sus humores y decidieron acceder ante la propuesta, siendo soltados al ver la reacción positiva en ellos. La joven Haruno miro con antipatía a Sasuke, luego se dio media vuelta y entro al salón donde tomo asiento…No obstante, Sasuke aun seguía allí parado, observando a aquella joven con molestia, al minuto decidió entrar y tomar asiento.

El hombre quien había detenido tal violenta pelea, entro al salón de clase y se detuvo detrás de su escritorio para luego informarles a los jóvenes del tan esperado examen. Aun la clase estaba algo aturdida por lo ocurrido al igual que los de afuera quienes no cambiaban esa cara de asombro como la que en ese instante tenía Deidara.

¡P-Pero que fue todo eso!... ¡QUÉ VIOLENCIA! — dijo Sorprendido Deidara parandose del suelo.

Luego de haber calmado todas sus emociones, decidió abrir su boca para decir incoherencias y locuras…

Vez, te lo dije Sasori, esa Muchacha es especial. —le dijo Deidara mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero.

Si, Es como ver otra Tsunade en acción. — aclaro Sasori mientras entraba por aquel agujero que había hecho la Haruro, sentándose así en el ultimo asiento de la cuarta fila, detrás de la Haruno.

Je, solo a tu estúpido hermano se le ocurre cortejar esa muchachita con insultos. — dijo con fastidio Kisame lo cual el Uchiha ignoro.

El Uchiha aun seguía en su misma posición, nada de lo ocurrido le había sorprendido como para perder su postura tan firme y cómoda.

Que le habrá hecho para molestar a esa fiera. — dijo Kisame

No lo sé, y la verdad no me interesa. — dijo en tono serio el Uchiha.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su profesor por el corredor, este se detuvo bruscamente al ver el gran agujero que tenía el salón de frente. El profesor de dicho salón paro de hablar al notar la presencia de su compañero de trabajo quien observaba impresionado todo aquel desorden.

Ahh, buen día Jiraiya. — le saludo el profesor de aquel salón quien se podía ver por aquel agujero.

Si…lo mismo digo Kakashi-Sensei. —respondió al saludo Jiraiya.

¡AHH, ERO-SENSEI! — exclamo cierta voz conocida por Jiraiya a quien veía por aquel agujero.

_Ahhh, Naruto_. — se dijo así mismo, reflejándose en él un rostro lleno de frustración al escuchar los jóvenes riendo por lo dicho de Naruto.

Jiraiya-Sensei camino hasta el salón de al frente y lo abrió, dejando entrar al grupo de estudiantes mientras observaba todo aquel desastre en el salón de enfrente.

_Al menos tengo un grupo que no me recibe con semejantes sorpresas de la vida._ — se dijo así mismo mientras miraba los rostro serenos y serios de todos sus estudiantes, frustrándose aun mas con la idea que tenía un grupo de estudiantes sin sentido de la vida.

Jiraiya coloco su maleta de trabajo en su escritorio, lo abrió y saco de este un libro cual utilizaría hoy en clase.

Mmm, bien. Veo que aun la clase no ha llegado de su misión, aun así se daré el examen. —confirmo el maestro

Hump, Examen hoy, pero si solo hay tres estudiantes. — se quejo Deidara

Mmm, buen punto…— pensó el profesor

El examen se cancelara hoy, solo por el hecho que hay pocos estudiantes. — confirmo el profesor. Deidara sonrió triunfante.

En el momento en que Jiraiya abré su libro para empezar la clase, cierto rubio le interrumpe con sus cosas…

Vaya profesor, todo fue como un BAUUU, y luego un PANK, para entonces todo quedo hecho escombros, creado con un solo golpe descomunal…— Exclamo Deidara emocionado

Si…bien, impresionante narración me has hecho hoy Deidara. — dijo en un suspiro el profesor.

Eso no es todo, detrás de aquella nube blanca, estaba la causante de todo ese desorden…esa mujer si que es única. — dijo Deidara.

Mujer…has dicho mujer. —Dijo más atento Jiraiya quien había despertado de su aburrimiento al escuchar la palabra mujer.

Si, esa chica…para ser joven está bien formada. Se ve muy delicada, tímida, y esa piel pálida y perfecta, toda suave. — describió Deidara

Tan hermosa es. — dijo Jiraiya emocionado.

Es más que eso…y ese cabello largo y liso. Es Hermoso, y mas con ese color natural…Rosado pálido. — en el momento que Deidara había descrito el color de cabello, la frustración en su maestro se volvió a ver.

¿ehh? Sucede algo profesor. — pregunto Deidara algo confuso

¿Qué color tenía el cabello? — pregunto Jiraiya solo para asegurarse.

Ahh, si era color rosado pálido. — Jiraiya encogió los hombros y suspiro con fastidio.

La otra Tsunade. — suspiro atormentado ante la idea.

¿La conoce? — pregunto Deidara

¡Pero como no voy a conocerla si la he visto desde niña! — dijo traumado.

JEJE, lo más gracioso fue cuando tumbo al Uchiha de un solo golpe. —dicho esto por Deidara, Jiraiya dejo de escribir en la pizarra para observa al único Uchiha en su clase.

No, no me refiero al amargado de Itachi, si no al amargado de su hermano quien al parecer le dijo algo indebido a esa joven quien se enfureció. — aclaro Deidara

No me imagino que le habrá dicho para reaccionar de esa manera tan violenta. —dijo con ironía el profesor.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta, Jiraiya atendió al llamado.

Ehh, Kakashi. —dijo sorprendido, pero su sorpresa aumento más al ver a quienes tenia detrás de ellos, como siempre Naruto y Sasuke.

Supongo que tienes espacio para acoger a dos jóvenes más en tu salón. — dicho esto Kakashi le dio un empujoncito a los dos jóvenes quienes entraron en silencio.

_Ahhh, Naruto ¿Qué has hecho ahora?_ — se dijo Jiraiya mientras observaba a Naruto con esa única expresión que le podía dar…frustración y pesadez.

Inmediatamente que Jiraiya había cerrado la puerta, esta había sido tocada nuevamente, abriendo este a su llamado. Era otra vez Kakashi.

¿Qué no habías dicho dos? — Arqueo la cena Jiraiya mientras miraba al tercer estudiante quien era nada más que Kiba.

Jiraiya cerró la puerta y condujo a los tres estudiantes a los últimos asientos de la esquina donde se sentaron molestos, mirándose serios uno a los otros.

Bien, volvamos con la lectura. — justo en el momento que Jiraiya-Sensei se disponía a leer, una voz chillona le detuvo.

¡Ero Sensei! — grito Naruto, descontrolando al profesor quien el grito lo tomo por sorpresa, luego de relajar todos sus nervio decidió prestarle atención a Naruto.

¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con pesadez Jiraiya.

No conozco ese capítulo, porque nos das cosas que aun no hemos estudiado. —se quejo Naruto

Naruto, porque no cierras la boca y prestas atención, tal vez con lo que lea saques una reflexión que te pueda ayudar…se optimista. — dijo Jiraiya

Soy optimista, pero no genio para saberlo todo. —se quejo

_Tarado…_— se dijo Kiba mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba en el espaldar del pupitre.

Tranquilízate idiota, todos sabemos que tu mente no te da para mucho. —dijo en tono serio Sasuke.

Imbécil, por tu culpa estamos aquí. — Exclamó Naruto mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, recibiendo por parte de su serio compañero, la completa ignoración.

Quince minutos más tarde el grupo se había calmado, los humores de ciertas personas se había calmado dejando así en claro que su pelea había finalizado. Jiraiya se encontraba sentado en su asiento, revisando unos documentos importantes que tenía que firmar para entregar en la tarde. Las campanas del colegio sonaron antes de tiempo atrayendo la atención de Jiraiya, desvió su mirada de los papeles y la fijo en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared cual le indicaba que faltaba una hora para que salieran los estudiantes. Suspiro al reconocer el llamado de la campana que avisaba una reunión urgente. Inmediatamente recogió sus papeles y los volvió a acomodar en su maleta…

Bien estudiantes, esto es todo por hoy. Mañana nos reuniremos para tomar el examen. —Comunico Jiraiya quien se dirigía a la salida.

Naruto fue el primero en salir del salón, topándose con la presencia de la Haruno quien salía del salón de clase acompañada de Ino.

Sakura-chan. — le llamo el rubio

¿Naruto? Pensé que te había llevado a la rectoría. — dijo Sakura

Neee, nada de eso, solo me llevaron a otro salón. — contesto Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para rascarse esta

_Tarado…siempre andas metido en problemas._ — se dijo Ino mientras le daba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mientras los jóvenes platicaban tranquilamente, Sakura desvió su vista al ver a Sasuke salir del salón donde le había enviado, lo miro por unos segundos para luego cambiar la vista a su compañero Naruto quien les hablaba de un buen sitio para comer Ramen. Justamente en el momento en que Sakura partiría con sus compañeros para degustar un buen Ramen, Anko aparece.

Hey, Haruno. — le llamo Anko, deteniéndose Sakura para mirar atrás.

¿Anko? — dijo Extrañada al verla toda fatigada.

¿Donde crees que vas jovencita? — Exclamo Anko mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

¿Ehh? Bueno yo, iré a comer con mis amigos. — dijo Sakura algo confusa

Nada de eso Haruno, tu iras conmigo, aun nos quedan lugares por recorrer. — Ordeno Anko mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla.

No, espera no es necesario, Ino y Naruto me pueden enseñar todo. — dijo con dificultad Sakura mientras era llevada por el brazo

Tenemos que aprovechar esta ocasión. — dijo Anko

¿Ocasión? Pero que tiene de especial. — pregunto Sakura algo confusa

No lo sabes…si las campanas del colegio suenan antes de tiempo significa que hay una reunión importante. —Informo Anko

Y eso mi querida Haruno significa libertad para nosotros. — Rió Anko mientras le asía una brusca caricia en la cabeza de Sakura, alborotando todo su cabello.

E-¡ESPERA! —le dijo Sakura mientras se arreglaba su cabello todo alborotado por la imperativa de Anko.

Sakura le sigue a toda prisa a Anko quien estaba más adelante que ella…se disculpo varias veces al tropezar con varios estudiantes mientras perseguía a la mujer imperativa, al alcanzarla, le detuvo del brazo para que no continuara caminando.

Es-Espera…—Dijo Sakura Fatigada a lo cual Anko arqueo una ceja y le miro raro.

Una vez Sakura que recupero el aliento, volvió a su postura y en el momento en que iba a mirar a Anko, vio en el segundo pido un grupo cual le llamo la atención. Anko noto su distracción y rio ante ello.

Son guapos, ¿Verdad? — le dijo Anko cerca al oído, sonrojando a la Haruno quien se llevo una mano a la boca para callar su impresión. Anko rio ante aquello.

Ellos son el grupo de guerreros más reconocidos en la ciudad y colegio. A ellos se les entrega a ojos cerrado el bienestar de Konohagakure. —Confirmo Anko con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_Guerreros…_—murmuro Sakura lo cual escucho Anko

Correcto…guerreros fuertes que matarían a una ciudad entera solo para defender su patria. — le dijo en el oído Anko, asustando un poco a la Haruno.

Ahhh, lástima que sean tan serios. — dijo Anko con una leve frustración

En fin…ese grupo es el más conocido en todo Konoha y en las afuera. — finalizó Anko

Y ella…¿Es parte del grupo?— preguntó Sakura señalando a la mujer de cabellos azul

Oh, ella. Si lo es, su nombre es Konan. — contesto Anko

Vaya, deben sentirse bien el ser admirado por todos. — dijo Sakura al ver que todos los idolizan como dioses

Bueno, si tú lo dices… — Suspiró Anko lo cual trajo la atención de Sakura quien le miro confusa

Sucede algo malo. — pregunto Sakura

Nadie quisiera estar en el lugar de ninguno de ellos…ni siquiera yo. — confeso Anko en tono serio

N-no entiendo, ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto seria Sakura

Todos ellos están marcados con un pasado desgarrador…más que oscuro y sangriento. — confesó Anko en voz seria lo cual paralizo a Sakura

Son el legado de las grandes leyendas, y a la vez son en parte de la oscuridad. — aclaro Anko

Todos ellos tiene un pasado tormentoso, hasta Deidara a pesar que se le ve riendo y asiendo bromas. Todos han sido marcados desgarradoramente por el destino de la vida. — prosiguió Anko

El destino. — murmuro Sakura mientras los observaba.

Ese joven que ves ahí, el de las perforaciones. — Señalo Anko con la vista para que Sakura lo viera.

El tiene un pasado cual nadie quisiera vivir en su lugar. Nagato, su nombre en el pasado…ahora él es Pein, la unión de Yahiko y Nagato. — Dijo Anko en tono serio y sepulcral.

N-No entiendo, él es Pein y a la vez Nagato y Yahiko. — Dijo Sakura Confusa a lo cual Anko la miro con una expresión de tristeza y serenidad.

Todo ocurrió hace cuatro años atrás, cuando Nagato, Yahiko y Konan fueron enviados a una misión en la isla Hokage…ese fue el principio del tormento de Nagato y el comienzo de Pein. — dijo Anko

Ellos se conocían desde niños…vivieron en la pobreza extrema fue por causa de la guerra fría. Aun así, fueron bastante valientes para sobrevivir al hambre, frio y golpes de la vida…un día fueron encontrados por Konoha y traídos aquí en donde tuvieron la oportunidad de tener un techo y comida. Yahiko era un año mayor que Konan y Nagato lo cual lo hacía ver ante los ojos de sus dos compañeros como el hermano mayor y por tanto el que toma todas las decisiones y manda. Siempre fueron unidos como una familia, Yahiko daría su vida por ellos, y así lo hizo. — comento Anko

Dio su vida…— murmuro Sakura sorprendida por la narración.

Una vez pisaron las tierras de la isla Hokage, sus vidas fueron marcadas por la eternidad. La gran y talentosa Konan fue raptada por el enemigo lo cual obligo a Yahiko a movilizar su escuadrón. Él buscaría por todos lados a su compañera perdida y así lo hizo. Ella fue rehén del enemigo ante los ojos de Yahiko y Nagato. Yahiko en su desesperación al ver que su compañera era maltratada por el enemigo decidió tomar acción, pero las palabras del enemigo apresaron todos sus movimientos…el enemigo pedía que Nagato matara a su amigo lo cual Konan se opuso diciéndoles que se olvidaran de ella y acabaran con el enemigo. Sin duda, Yahiko era fuerte e inteligente, lo suficiente para pensar una estrategia ágil para derrotar a la docena de enemigos y salvar a su compañera, pero su nerviosismo y presión lo hizo perder los estribos, dudando así de su conocimiento y fuerza lo cual lo llevo a Sacar un Kunai de su chaleco, colocarlo en la mano de Nagato y jalando de esta, dándole así la satisfacción del enemigo de verlo morir por la mano de su compañero…su mejor amigo al cual consideraba un hermano.

Eso...es cierto. — dijo Sakura horrorizada.

No te espantes...aun no te he contado el verdadero horror. — confirmo Anko en tono serio

Nagato, cegado por lo ocurrido ataco el enemigo sin importarle el daño que este pudiera causarle. En efecto salvo a su compañera a quien le ordeno que aguantara el cadáver de su fallecido amigo mientras luchaba. No le importo cuánta sangre perdía ni los músculos y piel que se habían desgarrado, solo quería satisfacerse viendo al enemigo morir por sus manos. Hanzo provoco una gran explosión en el campo que quemo severamente los brazos y piernas de Nagato, aun así esto no lo detuvo para invocar sus peores y temibles técnicas. No se sabe como el enemigo lo atrapo, pero se sabe como termino cuando lo torturaron una y otra vez. Desgarraron toda su piel por los golpes que le administraban con el látigo, rompieron cada parte de sus huesos, su boca y rostro fueron destrozada por los golpes siendo así casi irreconocible, cortaron cada miembro de su cuerpo, su lengua fue arrancada brutalmente. Tampoco se sabe como sobrevivió a tal tortura, pero créeme que cuando Konan realizo el rescate lo encontró en la hoguera ardiendo, lo logro salvar pero todo su cuerpo estaba completamente quemado. Durante seis meses estuvo entubado por maquinas cual lo alimentaban y le daba oxigeno, estas se fueron multiplicando entre mas su condición empeoraba. Ninguna medicina era útil para él, su piel podrida empezaba a desprenderse, su compañera sabía que moriría así que tomo la decisión por él…el darle un nuevo cuerpo. Su alma y cerebro fueron implantados en el nuevo cuerpo lo cual causo pánico en Nagato. Cegado por la locura y frustración destruyo todo en su alrededor al verse en el espejo y ver el reflejo de Yahiko en él…ahora era Yahiko. Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento lo hizo ser una persona fría, sin sentimientos ni deseos. — dijo Anko

¿Te imaginas que tan frustrante debe ser mirarte al espejo y ver en él a tu compañero a quien no pudiste salvar? acordándote así de los sucesos del pasado solo al verte en el espejo. — le dijo Anko

Sakura quedo paralizada ante tal narración por parte de Anko…como era que las personas podían ser tan inhumanas para llegar a esos extremos. Sakura volvió a darle una mirada al grupo tan admirado por Konoha.

Ves a ese joven de cabellos negros…eso que lleva en el rostro y parte del cuerpo no son tatuajes. —Aclaro Anko

Y que son. — pregunto Sakura

El es Kakazu…fue mutilado brutalmente por el enemigo mientras veía a su familia morir ante sus ojos. Era el hombre mas atractivo, y aun lo es, pero con cierto defecto. Esos tatuajes ocultan sus profundas cicatrices que le quedaron en el rostro y cuerpo luego de los doctores haberle cosido. — aclaro Anko

Sakura noto algo extraño en el grupo y fue la llegada de cierto sujeto quien venía acompañado de Sasuke, Anko noto las miradas de Sakura y dio un largo suspiro…_en definitiva ellos eran mas que populares en Konoha._

Uchiha…— dijo en un suspiro Anko, atrayendo la atención.

¿Los conoces? — preguntó Sakura

¿Y quién no los conoce? — dijo fastidiada de tan solo pensar en toda la muchedumbre de obsesionadas por los Uchiha.

Ellos son los Uchiha. — confirmó Anko

Uchiha, entonces son familia. — dijo Sakura

Son más que eso Haruno…son hermanos. — aclaró Anko

Acaso Sasuke y su hermano son parte del grupo ese. — pregunto Sakura

Ehh, ni pensarlo…solo el mayor de los hermanos pertenece al grupo, Sasuke es Sasuke nada mas. — dijo Anko

¿Sasuke es Sasuke? — dijo algo Confusa Sakura, esperando así contestación a su duda

Sasuke no es nada…no es nadie. — afirmo Anko

No es nadie…pero entonces porque lo admiran tanto. — pregunto Sakura

Por ser un Uchiha, claro por ser atractivo y el hermano de la gran admiración. — aclaro Anko

No entiendo… ¿Acaso él no es lo suficiente fuerte? — pregunto Sakura

Lo es…bueno no lo era antes, pero ahora lo es. — dijo Anko quien al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura decidió contarle.

Veras, los hermanos Uchiha han sido marcados por el mismo sello del destino, pero el mas afectado por ese destino fue Uchiha Sasuke desde su deprimida infancia hasta la muerte de todo su clan. — dijo Anko

¡Todo su Clan! — dijo Sakura sorprendida

Hace nueve años atrás, el Clan Uchiha era el más reconocido en Konoha por sus arsenales técnicas y poderes, todo el Clan fue asesinado a sangre fría por un espía. Lamentablemente, Uchiha Sasuke tuvo que presenciar la muerte de todo su clan sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos, ni siquiera pudo salvarle la vida a la única persona que tenía fe en él y su fuerza…esa persona era su madre a quien vio agonizar lentamente mientras moría en sus manos. — dijo Anko.

Eso es terrible. — dijo Sakura con un leve sentimiento.

Ahora entiendo porque es así…tan frio y distante. — comento Sakura

Sasuke es así por otra razón, y es la lejanía de su padre quien nunca le apresto la atención, ni siquiera ahora. — Interrumpió Anko

¿Su padre está vivo? — pregunto Sakura

Si, y aun sigue siendo el mismo de antes, ni siquiera la muerte de su esposa y todo su clan lo ha cambiado. — comento Anko

El hijo predilecto de Fugaku siempre será Uchiha Itachi…él es una leyenda y es el único que ha podido superar a Uchiha Madara en varios aspectos. Por la preferencia de su padre y la muerte de su clan, es que Sasuke es tan distante y frio. — dijo Anko en tono serio

Tan fuerte es él— pregunto Sakura

Entro al colegio teniendo solo cuatro años de edad. — confirmo Anko, aclarando la contestación de Sakura.

Kurenai apareció en aquel lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas jóvenes. Llamo aparte a Anko y le ordeno que se reportara de inmediato a la base, a la sala de reunión donde necesitaban de su presencia…

Neee, Sakura, creo que por hoy pospondremos nuestro recorrido. Tengo que reportarme. — Explico Anko a lo cual Sakura se volteo y contesto Sakura con una amable sonrisa.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien así. — le dijo Sakura.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y decidió caminar hasta la pequeña tienda donde se había detenido con Anko a comprar dango. Salió del gran edificio y camino hasta la tienda llegando justamente en el momento que Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru entraban.

¿Ehh? Sakura-chan. — le llamo el Rubio al notar su presencia, contestándole la Haruno con una sonrisa y caminando hasta él para unirse al grupo.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías que había en la terraza, bajo un techo de madera. Platicaron un largo tiempo del pasado mientras disfrutaban de un buen te y varios Dango que había encargado, Naruto era el único que había pedido algo diferente para comer…Ramen. Mientras platicaban, aparece Chouji, un compañero de clase que Ino llama emocionada para que se una a la conversación. Todos reían alegremente mientras comentaban ciertas locuras de su niñez, hasta que cierta persona se aparece y logra tener la atención de la Haruno quien paro de reír y le sigue con la mirada.

Sakura, Sakura. — le llamo emocionado el Rubio

Ahh ¿Qué? — contento Sakura al volver en sí.

Qué opinas. — pregunto el rubio emocionado

Si, si claro. — contesto Sakura sin saber de lo que hablaban.

Entonces está decidido, iremos al cine y Sakura me acompañara. — espeto al final Naruto alegre.

Sa-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Ino al verle parar del asiento.

Iré a buscar algo de tomar. — contesto Sakura

_Pero si aun tiene bebida en el vaso._ — pensó Ino.

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes seguían hablando tranquilamente, Sakura pidió dos tes y camino con estos hasta la banca que había afuera donde cierta persona la cual le había llamado la atención se encontraba allí sentado.

Te. — dijo Sakura quien estaba detrás de la banca.

El joven volteo su rostro al ver aquella mano salir detrás de él, dedicándole una mirada fría y distante a la joven Haruno quien no se rindió ante aquella mirada y decidió insistir.

Te. — dijo una vez mas Sakura, mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba al lado del joven.

No gracias, no me gusta lo dulce. — contesto secamente Sasuke.

Solo quería disculparme por lo de ahorita…creo, y-yo, bueno…me exalte un poco. —confeso un tanto tímida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se encogía de hombros, el Uchiha solo contesto con una mueca de indiferencia.

Bueno, eso era lo que te quería decir…quería disculparme, nada mas. — dijo con timidez

No necesitas discúlpate, no es necesario. — contesto el Uchiha fríamente lo cual Sakura noto que su presencia era mas que una molestia para él, decidiendo así irse, pero alguien le detiene el paso, sujetándola de la muñeca.

Creo que puedo hacer una excepción, solo por hoy. — contesto el Uchiha quien tomo el vaso de cerámica que sujetaba la Haruro.

Ella sonrió alegremente al ver que el Uchiha había aceptado el té, volviendo a tomar asiento al lado de él.

Bien…Sasuke-kun, te gustaría pasar la tarde con nosotros. — pregunto Sakura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven. Este arqueo una ceja y le miro raro.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun._ — se dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba.

¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? — pregunto ella algo confusa al verlo tan callado y distante.

Dije que aceptaría el té, no que sería tu amigo. — contesto en tono serio y algo molesto lo cual hizo sentirla un poco mal.

Ohh, entiendo. — dijo Sakura algo deprimida, bajando la cabeza y suspirando por su estupidez.

La joven Haruno se levanto de la banca y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke.

Vendré en un momento. — dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, dejando su te en la banca, al lado de Sasuke.

Mientras caminada en dirección al baño, se lamentaba una y otra vez en haberle dicho aquello al Uchiha ya que era obvio que él le contestaría de esa manera. Mientras la Haruno se alejaba de aquel lugar, sus compañeros recibieron una impresionante noticia que Sasuke logro escuchar.

¿Cómo dices Iruka-sensei? — Exclamo Ino emocionada

Si, así es. Mañana se les asignaran maestros de entrenamiento. — comento Iruka con una sonrisa.

¡Ay! pero que pesadez. — comento Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

Dime Iruka Sensei, nos dejaran ¿cómo estamos?, en el mismo grupo. — pregunto Ino un poco preocupada.

Tranquila, el equipo siempre consistirá de tres y serán los mismos, sin cambio alguno…solo que en el grupo de Sasuke habrá una nuevo integrante. — comento Iruka-sensei.

Dime ¿Quién, Quien? — demando Naruto emocionado

Haruno Sakura. — espeto finalmente Iruka a lo cual Naruto celebro con un salto y gritos.

Ahh, la frentuda tiene suerte…_estará mas cerca de mi Sasuke._ — dijo Ino deprimida.

¿Eh? Sakura-chan. — dijo el rubio algo confuso mientras la buscaba por los alrededores con la mirada.

¿Dónde estará? — se pregunto el rubio al ver su mochila en el asiento.

Naruto tomo la mochila de la joven Haruro y decidió irla a buscar para darle la gran noticia. Al salir de la terraza vio en la banca sentado a Sasuke quien terminaba de tomar el té…se acerco a él porque algo le extraño…al lado del había otra taza de té sin ser bebida por completo.

Nee, Sasuke. — Le llamo el rubio

Hmm…— contesto el moreno con un simple gesto

Has visto a Sakura-chan. — pregunto el Rubio

NO. — contesto secamente Sasuke

No la viste salir de aquí. — dudo el Rubio

NO, no la he visto. — contesto

El rubio salió de allí algo confuso y decidió buscar a su compañera en otro lugar. Sakura se encontraba en baño del colegio lavándose las manos…se disponía salir, pero alguien la tomo por sorpresa y la sujeto fuertemente por ambos brazos, abalanzándola contra la pared mientras dos jóvenes mas se acercaban detrás de ella.

Pagaras por haber humillado a nuestro Sasuke. — comento una estudiante del colegio mientras sus otras dos compañeras aguantaban a Sakura fuertemente para que esta no escapara.

Que les ocurren. Suéltenme. — ordeno la Haruno algo nerviosa.

La joven tomo en manos una punzante y bien afilada tijera con la cual empezó a cortar el suave y hermoso cabello de la Haruro quien intento de gritar, pero una de las jóvenes tapo su boca. Naruto aun la buscaba por los alrededores del colegio mientras cierto Uchiha ya se alistaba para partir a su residencia, volteando su mirada en ese instante al vaso que la Haruno había dejado.

_Porque se habrá tardado._ — se pregunto Sasuke mientras volteaba su mirada y empezaba a caminar por aquel camino solitario.

Aquel amenazante cielo gris descargo sus primeras furias en aquella tarde, empezando a llover en aquel instante. El Uchiha acorto camino, entrando al edificio, topándose en la esquina del pasillo con cierto grupo de muchachas que comentaban algo que tenía que ver con él.

Con eso aprenderá a no meterse con nuestro querido Sasuke. — dijo una joven quien cargaba en manos un tijera. Al ver el Uchiha pasar por el pasillo, escondió rápidamente la tijera detrás de ella y le sonrió mientras lo admiraba y idolizaba con la mirada.

Sasuke salió por la puerta trasera y continuo caminando sin hacer el mínimo caso de lo que había escuchado, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que había hecho ese grupo de jovencitas enloquecidas de amor por él. Mientras caminaba por aquel silencioso camino, pudo distinguir cierta figura sentaba en la cerca de madera mientras llovía. Se impresiono al identificar esa figura quien tenía la vista en el suelo mientras sus manos se sujetaba fuertemente de la cerca, teniendo así mejor balance. El Uchiha camino en silencio por aquel camino que desgraciadamente lo obligaba a pasar cerca donde ella estaba…la Haruno noto su presencia, podía escuchar sus pasos resonar en su corazón, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras deseaba desaparecer de aquel lugar. Los pasos del Uchiha silenciaron por completo, escuchándose solo el sonido de la lluvia, la Haruno apretó con fuerza sus manos contra la madera que se sujetaba, no pudo aguantarlo más, se bajo de la cerca y se dispuso a huir de aquel lugar, tropezando con el Uchiha a quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro mientras huía, dejando atrás a un joven un poco confuso por la actitud de ella.

Su primer día en la escuela y ya había causado problemas, teniendo como resultado la enemistad de muchas personas quienes harían cualquier cosa para causarle daño a ella.


	2. Dangerous Boys

Hola a todos, disculpen por la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que nos alimentan cada día, bueno y como en muchos comentarios hubo algunas dudas, aquí se la respondo. La pregunta era el por que Itachi está en Akatsuki y Sasuke no, siendo que los dos vivieron algo horrible, bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla y si han leído el manga lo saben, la razón es que Itachi es mucho más poderoso que Sasuke sus poderes no tiene comparación, Sasuke sigue siendo influenciado por sus sentimientos de venganza, además al ser Itachi el mayor pues tiene cierta preferencia sobre su padre, y como en el manga Sasuke siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de Itachi que desde un principio se le considero un genio, ya que entro a la escuela militar a los 4 años y también logro graduarse a corta edad. Bueno espero que les haya resulto su duda, y ahora disfruten el siguiente capítulo que también fue escrito por sadnessdol. Bye

Capitulo: 2

_Abunai Sh__ō__nen_

(Dangerous Boy)

Sus ojos son como el amanecer de la primavera…_llenos de vida y misterios._ Esos ojos brillantes de color jade, estaban enfocados en aquel camino húmedo que recorría a toda prisa; Corría como nunca al percatarse que llegaría tarde al colegio, donde existía la ley que todo estudiante que no entrara en el cuarto llamado de la campana se arriesga a tener una suspensión y quedarse fuera ya que las puertas del colegio cerraban después del cuarto llamado. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para llegar tarde en su segundo día de clase y la suspendieran, porque a pesar que ella era la "hija" de Tsunade de igual forma le iría la suspensión.

Una voz chillona gritaba su nombre lo mas fuerte posible, deteniendo la joven su paso y volteándose la joven de cabellos rosados al reconocer aquella voz.

_Sa-_Sakura. — le llamo Ino al detenerse frente a ella mientras regulaba su respiración ya que la tenia acelerada de tanto correr para alcanzar a su amiga.

_¿Dónde estabas ayer?_ — pregunto Ino con dificultad mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración.

Aquella pregunta hizo estremecer a Sakura, poniéndola nerviosa.

Llame a Naruto en la noche y me dijo que te había ido a buscar en la tarde a tu casa para entregarte tu mochila, pero no habías llegado. — dijo algo preocupada Ino.

Ino al recuperar su aliento y levantar su rostro noto que Sakura llevaba el cabello más corto…

¡Que le paso a tu cabello! — Exclamo Ino, poniendo a Sakura un poco nerviosa.

Decidí cortármelo. — mintió Sakura.

¿Q-que? — dijo Ino confundida.

Si, jeje que locuras se me pegan, no crees. — Sakura fingió su sonrisa.

Te conozco…Mientes. — dijo Ino mientras caminaba a su lado.

Eh, bueno yo…tienes razón, no es cierto que decidí cortarme el cabello — se dio por vencida Sakura.

Veras, ayer cuando fui a buscar algo de beber, pues yo…fui a disculparme con el Uchiha. — confeso Sakura, dejando a Ino mas confusa.

Luego de eso fui al baño y unas jóvenes me tomaron por sorpresa y me cortaron el cabello. — dijo Sakura luego de una pausa

¡QUÉ! — Exclamó Ino

¿Le dijiste a tu madre? — preguntó Ino

NO, no es necesario que Tsunade lo sepa. — contestó ella

Como que no es necesario, además ¿Por qué te hicieron eso? — pregunto Ino

Sasuke. — contestó Sakura un tanto deprimida mientras jalaba delicadamente un mechón de su cabello. Ino se acordó de lo sucedido ayer con el Uchiha.

Sasuke…ahora entiendo. — dijo Ino apenada

Ambas continuaron caminando en silencio, Ino miro nuevamente el cabello de Sakura, no entendía el porqué Sakura tenía que callar algo tan delicado como eso, aun así decidió callar sus opiniones y dejar que Sakura hiciera las cosas a su modo. Mientras las jóvenes caminaban a toda prisa en dirección al colegio, cierto joven las sorprende por detrás, abrazándolas a ambas a la vez.

¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¡Ino!— Dijo Naruto

¡NA-NARUTO! — Exclamó Sakura enojada mientras intentaba quitarse a Naruto de encima.

Sakura-Chan, creí que te había ocurrido algo. —dijo Naruto con sentimiento mientras liberaba a Ino y abrazaba por completo a su compañera que se estaba enojando aun mas.

_Idiota, todo lo hace un drama._ — pensó Ino mientras miraba esa escena y rodaba los ojos a otro lado que no fuera aquella escena no apta para ella.

Naruto, Ya basta. — ordenó Sakura quien finalmente logro zafarse del asfixiante abrazo del rubio.

Las campanas de la escuela sonaron nuevamente, respondiendo así los jóvenes a su llamado, por suerte ya estaban en la entrada del colegio por lo cual no se preocuparon tanto en apurar el paso. Mientras caminaban, Naruto observo en silencio a su compañera Sakura mientras intentaba visualizar el cambio que veía en ella.

¡Sa-Sakura-Chan! ¡Tú, Tú Cabello! — exclamó con espanto mientras le señalaba con su dedo el joven.

¡NARUTO! Eres un insensato. — exclamo Sakura enojada.

N-no te enojes, luce bien…solo que tu cabello largo lucia mejor. — intento de arreglar el rubio quien temblaba de temor al ver el rostro enojado de Sakura.

Sakura se separo de ellos, dejando atrás a Naruto e Ino quien miro mal a su compañero por hacer enojar a su amiga.

Idiota. — murmuro Ino, dejando atrás a Naruto.

P-pero yo que hice. — dijo Naruto un tanto traumado.

Haber, que le has hecho a las muchachas para que te dejaran solo. — dijo Una voz detrás de Naruto a quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

¿Shikamaru? No que estabas enfermo. — dijo Naruto confuso.

Bueno, sobre eso…no tiene explicación. — dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto.

Oye, ¿estudiaste para el examen? — pregunto Shikamaru, alterando a Naruto.

¡Q-QUEEE! — Exclamo a Gritos Naruto.

_Porque tenía el presentimiento que reaccionaria de la misma forma que lo hace…_— pensó Shikamaru mientras le daba una mirada sin remedio a su compañero.

Relájate Naruto…no estamos en los finales. — intento de tranquilizarle Shikamaru al ver que Naruto buscaba con desesperación su libreta para estudiar sus apuntes.

Sakura entro enojada al salón de clase donde aun no se encontraba la profesora Kurenai. Se sentó en el último pupitre al lado derecho de la última fila que daba a las ventanas. al tomar asiento, inhalo lo más profundo que pudo para luego exhalar lentamente, intentando así de tranquilizar su mal humor, sintiendo en ese instante la presencia de alguien quien se sentó al lado de ella, en el ultimo asiento de la última fila. Sakura supuso que se trataba de Ino ya que ella siempre se sienta cerca a ella. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que nadie entraba aun al salón lo cual le daba la oportunidad de sacar la libreta para estudiar un poco mas sus notas; noto que no llevaba con ella la libreta de esa clase, teniendo así que pedírsela a Ino.

Oye Ino, me emprestas tus apuntes. — pregunto Sakura, volteándose y llevándose una gran sorpresa…no era Ino, sino mas bien él.

El joven Uchiha no dijo nada, ni siquiera se digno a voltear su rostro y saludar su compañera de clase a la cual ignoraba como si fuera alguien insignificante y sin valor alguno. Sakura volvió a su postura antigua y se quedo mirando en silencio la pizarra mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente. No quería preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era por su bien, preparándose así para la gran pregunta que le haria al joven Uchiha.

S-Sasuke-kun…podrías…bueno…digo, yo…podrías. — Intento de hablar Sakura quien silencio al ver que el Uchiha le daba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Habla ya, quieres. — dijo secamente, con una actitud bastante hostil y humillante.

No…nada, no era nada. — se retraso Sakura el preguntarle si le podía emprestar sus apuntes.

NO me molestes quieres…— finalizo él Uchiha, volviendo a su antigua postura.

Sakura bajo su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus rosados cabellos…aquella actitud del Uchiha la había hecho sentir tan mal, aun así no se dejo llevar por sus emociones e intento llevar un día agradable, sin problemas. Finalmente, los estudiantes empezaron a entrar por filtraciones, muchos de ellos reflejaban un rostro lleno de preocupación, otros reían y chismoteaban sin preocupación alguna respecto a la prueba de Kurenai-Sensei . Naruto junto a su compañero de clase Shikamaru, entraron y se sentaron al lado de Sakura, Ino quien había llegado en esos momentos, se sentó detrás de Sakura, volteándose de inmediato para platicar con su amiga.

¡AYYY, SAKURA! — exclamo Ino en bajito con entusiasmo, levantando Sakura su rostro para mirarle.

Me he enterado que vienen estudiantes de intercambio, y adivina de donde son. — dijo Ino entusiasmada.

¿De dónde son? — preguntó Sakura un tanto intrigada.

¡DE SUNAGAKURE (ALDEA DE LA ARENA)! — Revelo Ino en bajito.

No es eso fascinante Sakura... — dijo Ino luego de una pausa, Sakura le miraba un tanto confundida ya que no encontraba nada interesante en ese comentario.

Dicen que entre ese grupo está el poderoso Gaara, el hijo del Hokage de esas tierras. — informo Ino, comprendiendo Sakura el entusiasmo de ella.

Es…Es, tan hermoso y misterioso. — dijo en un romántico suspiro su amiga Ino.

Mujeres…nunca cambian. — dijo en un murmuro Shikamaru, volteándose en aquel momento para saludar a su amigo Choji quien había llegado y como siempre acompañado con algo de comer en la mano.

Shikamaru…no que estabas enfermo. — dijo Choji mientras tomaba asiento y le daba otro gran bocado al emparedado que devoraba con gusto.

No, fíjate que no se me dio. — Revelo agotado Shikamaru, recostando de lado su cabeza en el pupitre. Ino lo escucho y paro repentinamente de hablar con su amiga para voltearse y mirar enojada a Shikamaru.

¡Eres un flojo Shikamaru! Debería de darte vergüenza. — exclamo Ino enojada, levantando Shikamaru su cabeza para mirarle confuso.

Y a ti que mosca te pico. — contesto Shikamaru.

¡Flojo! — Replico Ino, mirándole con confusión Shikamaru

¡OYE QUE TE PASA CONMIGO! — Exclamo Shikamaru quien levanto un poco su cuerpo y coloco ambas manos en el pupitre, tomando así una pose amenazante.

¿Qué me pasa? — repitió Ino sus palabras.

Te diré lo que pasa Shikamaru…Eres un flojo. — dijo Ino en una pausa.

Parece que Ino no se levanto de buen animo hoy. — comentó Kiba quien llego en el momento que Ino le dijo flojo.

Oye, me debes dinero. — Exclamo Naruto a Kiba, metiéndose en medio de Shikamaru e Ino quienes empezaron a insultarse, reaccionando Ino ante aquello y dándole un gran empujo a Naruto para sacarlo del medio.

¡Quítate idiota! — exclamo Ino.

¡Oye! Pero qué te pasa a ti…— le grito Naruto mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo.

Vaya Naruto, eres tan débil que hasta una simple mujer te ha derrivado. — aquel comentario dicho por Kiba quien reía sin parar, fue escuchado por Ino a quien le enojo considerablemente al este decir "Simple Mujer".

Imbécil, deberías de ponerte a estudiar en vez de estar peleándote todo el tiempo. Perdedor. —Exclamó Ino quien le había aventado a Kiba un libro que por suerte esquivo, golpeando a una de las estudiantes del salón.

¡PERO! ¿DE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE LIBRO?— Grito eufórica aquella estudiantes de anteojos y cabello rojo, Sakura al escuchar aquella voz reconoció de inmediato que esa mujer era una de las involucradas de lo ocurrido en su cabello.

La estudiante Eufórica al ser ignorada por el grupo de estudiantes que peleaban, se enojo aun mas y miro detalladamente a cada estudiante, fijando sus ojos en Sakura a quien de inmediato culpo por de lo ocurrido ya que ella tenía intenciones para arrojarle ese libro.

Maldita frentuda. — Exclamo la eufórica estudiante, tomando por los cabellos a Sakura quien se había puesto sus audífonos para escuchar música y alejarse de todo ese ruido.

P-pero qué demonios te ocurre. — Exclamo Sakura, atrayendo la atención de Ino quien dejo de discutir con Shikamaru para ver lo que ocurría detrás de ella.

Maldita frentuda, quieres que te deje calva. — exclamo la eufórica estudiante.

Qué demonios te ocurre escoba ambulante. — le insulto Ino.

Tú no te metas en esto cerda. — le insulto la joven Eufórica.

Frentuda, tú me tiraste este libro ¿Verdad? — le tiro con más fuerza de los cabellos a Sakura.

P-pero está loca… ¿Por qué haría eso? — dijo Sakura enojada.

¿Por qué? — exclamo la eufórica joven

Porque corte tu cabello, creo que eso es excusa suficiente, para golpearme con este libro. — volvió a jalar del cabello de la peli rosa.

Entonces fuiste tú. — dijo Ino enojada.

Estás loca, yo no arroje ese libro y si fuera tú me alejaría Karin. — amenazó Sakura quien empezaba a enojarse.

Me estas amenazando. — dijo con ironía Karin, tirando aun más fuerte de los cabellos de su compañera.

No, solo te estoy advirtiendo. — dijo Sakura con voz cambiada, inclinándose en ese momento para darle un fuerte codazo a Karin, aventándola en el impacto contra la pared.

Te lo advertí…jamás me provoques porque aunque me veas tranquila, cuando me enojo puedo ser muy mala. — finalizo Sakura con su advertencia, volteándose para tomar asiento.

Juntamente en el momento que bajo la guardia, Karin aprovecho para levantarse y darle un fuerte rempujón por atrás, aventando a Sakura contra uno de los pupitres ninguna de las dos jóvenes esperaba que estuviera ocupado. Ante aquella violenta caída el pupitre se viro cayendo la persona quien ocupaba el pupitre al suelo y Sakura en cima de este…la persona al parecer se había dado un golpe detrás de la nuca al chocar con la pared, enojándose.

S-Sa…¡Sasuke! — Dijo Karin Aterrorizada ante la mirada fría y directa que tenía el Uchiha en ese momento.

Sakura al escuchar aquel nombre salir con temor de los labios de Karin, levanto de inmediato su rostro viendo de frente al peligroso joven quien reflejaba en sus ojos odio y repudio ante lo que veía.

Sa-Sasuke-Kun…Yo. Lo Lamento. — dijo entre pausadamente Sakura, siendo tomada del brazo fuertemente por el Uchiha quien la hecho de mala gana a un lado, cayendo está sentada en el suelo.

¡Mira lo que has hecho frentuda! Has enojado a mi Sasuke. — Exclamo Karin.

¡Es tu culpa! Si nunca hubieras tirado ese condenado libro. Estúpida frentuda. — exclamo Karin luego de una pausa.

¡Ya te dije que lo del libro no fui yo! Acaso sufres de algún retardo para no entenderlo. — le grito Sakura, enojando aun mas a Karin quien le iba a insultar, pero silencio al ver la expresión peligrosa del Uchiha.

¡Suficiente! —les grito el Uchiha.

Y tú…Estoy harto de ti. — dijo Sasuke en el momento que se volteo y miro a Sakura quien aún seguía en el suelo.

En ese momento intervino un joven quien estaba sentado en la primera fila, lejos de ese problema…

Tranquilízate Sasuke…solo fue un accidente. — dijo un joven de cabellos rosa oscuro, casi acentuado a un rojo oscuro. El joven coloco su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del Uchiha para tranquilizarlo.

No me toques. — dijo de mala gana el Uchiha, moviendo su hombro bruscamente para sacar la mano de aquel entrometido.

Vamos, todos somos compañeros en este salón…dejemos las cosas como están y sentémonos. — dijo el joven quien intentaba solucionar el problema tranquilamente.

Yo no soy compañero de nadie…— espeto el Uchiha en tono frio y directo.

Tranquilízate Sasuke, no tenemos que llegar tan lejos por un simple mal entendido. — intento de tranquilizarle el joven.

Tú no entiendes verdad…te dije que no me tocaras. — dijo en tono humillante Sasuke al sentir la mano del joven nuevamente en su hombro.

No tienes que ser tan prepotente conmigo. — dijo el joven quien empezaba a incomodarle la actitud hostil de su compañero de clase.

Acaso eres sordo imbécil. — se volteo Sasuke al sentir la mano del joven nuevamente en su hombro, teniendo ambos una confrontación frente a frente con sus miradas.

No lo soy, pero al parecer quien sufre de tales males eres tú, niño. — finalizo el joven con la voz y mirada cambiadas.

Estas jugando conmigo. — dijo en tono amenazante el Uchiha quien no le había agradado la palabra de niño ya que sabía que aquello fue para humillarle.

No, solo intento calmar las cosas aquí, pero por lo visto alguien no tiene aun la capacidad de razonar y actua como un niño malcriado y prepotente, asiéndome las cosas un poco más complicadas. — dijo el joven, tomando aquello el Uchiha como una simple broma de ese payaso, riendo levemente.

Eres un payaso que no sabe a lo que se atiene. — dicho esto, Sasuke se voltea y continua su camino, siendo detenido por el hombro por el joven quien apretó de este fuertemente.

Te advierto, el solo hecho que seas hermano de mi compañero de equipo, no significa que tenga que aguantar tus altanerías y prepotencias como hacen todos incluyendo a tú hermano. — dijo el joven con voz amenazante, cambiando en ese momento los ojos negro del Uchiha a unos rojos color sangre…_el Sharingan ha aparecido en sus ojos._

¡A mí nadie me advierte! — dijo el Uchiha con odio, volteándose repentinamente y tomando al joven por el cuello sorpresivamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano que el joven tenía en su hombro.

Quieres jugar conmigo al humillado, Uchiha. — dijo en forma de burla el joven.

Payaso…— dijo el Uchiha con odio mientras apretaba más su garganta.

¡Sasuke-Kun! Deténganse…—les intento parar Sakura, pero está en el momento que se acerco a los jóvenes, Sasuke la hecho a un lado, empujándola hacia atrás, cayendo esta nuevamente sentada al suelo.

Ambos jóvenes formaron una pelea bastante peligrosa, teniendo así que los estudiantes de la clase salir del salón, Sakura junto a Naruto fueron los únicos que se quedaron dentro del salón para intentar parar aquella peligrosa pelea que ya había dejado daños graves en el salón. Ningún de los dos pensaron en detenerse, solo peleaban sin parar, dando a entender de que ambos estaban bastante capacitados para enfrentarse. El joven misterioso supo de inmediato que el joven tenía talento en Ninjutsu, dejando así en claro que no podía vacilar en ningún movimiento ya que el joven no era para nada débil.

Mientras aquella pelea seguía con sus aprietos, un grupo de jóvenes caminaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo mientras uno de ellos hablaba y se reía escandalosamente.

Sí, Claro Kisame, como si eso fuera posible. — dijo cierto rubio mientras reía.

Oye, Itachi, qué opinas de eso. — pregunto el joven, volteándose para mirar a su amigo quien iba detrás de él con su paso lento y pasivo, y como siempre con la cabeza agachada.

No me interesa…— fue lo único que contesto el Mayor de los Uchiha.

Ay, pero que pesado eres…me tienes hasta el coño con esa actitud. — se quejo el rubio volteándose para fijar sus ojos en el camino donde varios jóvenes chocaron con él mientras se alejaban de cierto salón.

P-pero qué coño es esto. — Exclamo Kisame…Itachi en ese instante levanto su rostro y fijo sus ojos en el camino, saliendo de repente dos jóvenes quienes peleaban sin parar.

O-…o-oye Itachi…ese no es tu hermano el que esta peleando. — dijo el rubio pausadamente mientras apuntaban con el dedo al hermano menor del Uchiha.

Deidara…— le llamo Kisame al rubio.

Acaso ese no es Sasori. — pregunto Kisame algo confundido.

¡Pero qué coño! Si es el mismo Sasori peleando con el amargado del Uchiha. — exclamo sorprendido Deidara.

En ese momento, Sakura y Naruto salieron del salón y aguantaron al Uchiha por ambos brazos mientras lo jalaban con todas sus fuerzas asía atrás.

¡Sasuke! ¡Estas loco o que! Te suspenderán si no te detienes. — le advirtió Naruto quien fue empujado por Sasuke, aventándolo contra la pared y quedando solo Sakura quien se aferraba fuertemente del brazo del Uchiha.

¡Lárguense! — le grito Sasuke, Aventándola contra la pared mientras se disponía a atacar a Sasori.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que interponerse en medio de aquella pelea e intentar de detener a Sasori quien a lo mejor la escucharía. Actuó de inmediato y antes de que ellos dos se encontraran, Sakura ya estaba en medio de ambos. La mente de Sasuke se fue en blanco al ver que Sakura estaba en medio de ellos, trayendo a la mente de Sasuke la imagen de su madre quien se había interpuesto entre él y otra persona más…

¡Deténganse! — les grito Sakura a ambos, pero Sasuke fue el único que no escucho aquella voz…Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Sorpresivamente, una cuarta persona se hallaba en medio de toda esa escena, sosteniendo fuertemente por la muñeca derecha a Sasuke mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba a Sasori de la misma forma.

Hazte aun lado…— dijo aquel joven misteriosos a Sakura quien se encontraba detrás de ella. abrió asombrada abrió sus ojos y volteo su cabeza, encontrando detrás a alguien inesperado por ella…

_El hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun._ — se dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con asombro. El joven repitió nuevamente las palabras que le había dicho, respondiendo ella y saliendo de inmediato de al lado de ellos.

Sasuke intento de soltarse del agarre de su hermano quien le apretó más fuerte y sin mirarle le dijo en palabras frías y directas:

No estoy jugando cuando digo que esto ha terminado. — dijo Itachi en tono frio y sereno, soltando inmediatamente a su hermano luego de haberle advertido.

Sasuke le dio una última mirada fría a Sasori, partiendo de allí sin decir ni una palabra. Su hermano mayor libero de su agarre a Sasori, dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino en su paso lento y silencioso como siempre, dejando atrás a Deidara y Kisame. Sasori entro al salón y tomo su mochila, saliendo en silencio de este, su compañero Deidara le alcanzo de inmediato para atacarlo con sus preguntas.

¡Que demonios ocurrió entre el hermano de Itachi y tú! — soltó de inmediato Deidara.

No quiero hablar de eso. — soltó de cantazo Sasori quien se veía no estaba de humor.

Deidara continuo con sus interrogatorio mientras Kisame les seguía en silencio y alejado de todo aquello ya que no quería entrometerse en nada. Sakura y Naruto se quedaron desconcertados y a la vez confusos ante todo lo ocurrido hasta que la voz preocupante de alguien les saco de sus pensamientos…

¡Sakura, Naruto! Se encuentran bien. — dijo Ino preocupada.

Cielos…que demonio fue todo eso. — dijo Shikamaru en el momento que llego a ellos.

Todo ocurrió tan repentinamente…— agrego Choji.

Uhiiii, al parecer alguien no se levanto de buenas y decidió descargárselas al primero que se le cruzara en el camino. — dijo Kiba quien se apareció entre el grupo con una risita que molesto al Ino…

Y a ti que tanta risa te da imbécil…— le dijo Ino enojada.

Ya, no se puede decir nada porque te pones a la defensiva…— soltó Kiba enojado

Eufórica…— murmuro Kiba luego de una pausa, por suerte Ino no alcanzo a escuchar aquello.

Los jóvenes al ver que Kurenai-Sensei no los reuniría ya que no se había presentado, decidieron tomar sus pertenecías y marcharse antes de meterse en más problemas. Sakura se aproximo a su pupitre para tomar su mochila, viendo en el suelo la mochila de Sasuke…dudo en un momento en dejarla allí, pero decidió hacerlo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del edificio, Sakura se detuvo y pensó en un momento en lo que había hecho…en la decisión que había tomado.

_Después de todo…él es compañero de clase._ — pensó Sakura.

_N-no debería hacerlo…pero él…no haría lo mismo._ — penso ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino.

Sucede algo Sakura. — pregunto Ino al ver que ella se había quedado atrás del grupo.

N-no…no es nada. — continuo Sakura su camino junto a ellos.

Mientras platicaba el grupo de estudiantes, Sakura se acordó de algo importante que le había dicho Ino en la mañana cual ella debía darle las gracias a su amigo Naruto.

Naruto…— le llamo Sakura, volteándose Naruto y caminando de espalda mientras atendía a Sakura.

Gracias por lo de la mochila. — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

No fue nada, después de todo si no fuera por Sasuke jamás hubiera sabido que la dejaste allí tirada. — comento Naruto.

Sasuke…—dijo Sakura confusa al acordarse de que su mochila estaba con el grupo y que jamás ella la había dejado en la banca junto a Sasuke.

Ahh, si sobre eso…veras, como te tardabas te fui a buscar mientras el grupo se adelantaba a otro lugar. No te encontré en ninguna parte, así que fui a buscarte a la cafetería por si de casualidad habías regresado a ella y me encontré con Sasuke de frente quien me dio tu mochila. Al parecer nadie se percato que dejaste la mochila debajo de la banca de nosotros. — dijo Naruto con una leve risa, volteándose y continuando su camino mientras hablaba con Shikamaru.

Sakura se separo del grupo inmediatamente, volteándose Ino para cuestionarle sobre su partida.

¿A dónde vas Sakura? — pregunto Ino mientras veía a su compañera correr a toda prisa.

No me tardo…regreso en un momento. — le aseguro Sakura mientras corría en dirección a su salón.

Sakura regreso al salón y tomo en manos la oscura mochila del Uchiha, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del edificio…busco por los alrededores al Uchiha para entregarle su mochila, pero al parecer este no estaba en ninguna parte del colegio, pensando así que el joven había salido del colegio. Se lleno de valor y ni siquiera pensó en la campana que había sonado para avisar el cambio, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a las puertas del colegio cual encontró serradas. Era obvio que Sasuke no se encontraba en el colegio, pero la pregunta que se hacia Sakura era como salió del plantel si las puertas del colegio permanecen cerradas hasta la hora del almuerzo que las abren. Sakura supo de inmediato que el Uchiha había brincado el muro y se había escapado, haciendo ella lo mismo disimuladamente para no ser atrapada por los guardias de seguridad. Corrió por aquella cuesta en busca del Uchiha, viendo a lo lejos la silueta a lo que se asemejaba lo que tanto ella buscaba…

¡SASUKE-KUN! — grito Sakura mientras le hacía señal con la mano y corría en dirección a él.

¡SASUKE-KUN! — repitió ella una vez más.

Al llegar hasta el Uchiha, se interpuso en su camino para que este detuviera su paso, extendiendo de inmediato Sakura su mano en la cual llevaba la mochila.

La dejaste en el salón de clases, Sasuke-kun. — dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sasuke simplemente se limito a hablarle y le arrebato de las manos su mochila.

¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas? — le siguió ella el paso a su lado mientras observaba las heridas leves que tenía en sus nudillos y parte del rostro.

Si no regresas a la escuela te suspenderán por haberte fugado. — le acordó ella.

Para eso has venido hasta acá…que considerada eres. — se burlo él quien no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ella dijera.

No…también vine a darte tu mochila. — contesto ella.

Entonces puedes irte…— dijo de mala gana el Uchiha.

Sakura detuvo su paso y miro hacía atrás al escuchar una voz conocida llamarle, volteo hacía adelante al no sentir los pasos del Uchiha, sorprendiéndose al ver que este había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno…

¡SAKURA-CHAN! — gritó el joven rubio quien había logrado alcanzar a así amiga.

Debes estar más que loca de lo que pensé para escaparte del colegio. —dijo Naruto luego de una considerable pausa ya que estaba fatigado de tanto correr.

Na-Naruto. — exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

Te vi salir así que no me quedo de otra que saltar el muro y seguirte. — continuo Naruto.

Los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de cuatro jóvenes quienes gritaban sus nombres para llamar su atención…

¡Naruto, Sakura! —les llamo Ino mientras les hacía señas con la mano.

¡Hey, se iban a ir a la fiesta solos sin invitarnos! — les grito Kiba mientras reían.

P-pero… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — dijo Sakura al iré mientras los miraba.

¡Hey! ¿En dónde es la fiesta chicos? — pregunto Kiba mientras le echaba el brazo en el cuello a Naruto y Sakura, caminando juntos.

Pensaban irse solos y dejarnos atrás. — agrego Ino con una sonrisa.

Pero que problemáticos son todos…— dijo en un suspiro Shikamaru, volteándose Ino y mirándolo con una mirada asesina.

Mira quién habla, el que se hizo el enfermo delante de sus padres para faltar al colegio. — le soltó Ino con actitud.

Eso…es, algo diferente. — soltó Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Oigan, tengo hambre…¿adonde vamos a comer? — pregunto Choji mientras devoraba una gran bolsa de papitas.

¡Comer! Pero que pregunta es esa…mejor dinos a donde vamos a divertirnos. — dijo Kiba como todo un rebelde joven.

Esto no es una fuga chicos…— Exclamo Sakura enojada…no podía creer que ellos fueran tan despreocupados, aun la verdad era que por dentro Sakura se moría por ir a festejar lejos del colegio.

Pues si no lo era, ya lo es. — Informo Ino mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de Sakura con su mano derecha.

Mientras los jóvenes caminaban en dirección a su pequeña travesía, Sakura no pudo más con su curiosidad y decidió preguntarle de una buena vez a Kiba lo que tanto la mataba de la curiosidad.

Kiba…— le llamo Sakura, teniendo la atención del joven.

Que llevas dentro del Jacket. — pregunto Sakura mientras le miraba con curiosidad.

Ohh, esto…el es Akamaru. — contesto Kiba, bajando el cierre de su chaqueta y enseñándole a los jóvenes su mascota a quien veía como su leal compañero.

Que lindo. —exclamo Sakura quien no dudo en un segundo en tenerlo en sus brazos para abrazarlo.

¡Que asco! Un perro. — exclamo Ino indignada.

¡Ehhh! — reacciono Kiba humillado ante lo dicho.

¡Oye! Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices…Akamaru tiene sentimientos. — le defendió Kiba.

Si, como sea…— le ignoro Ino.

Lejos de allí mientras los jóvenes se divertían, cierto Uchiha regresaba a su casa donde por sorpresa y para malas de él estaba su hermano, sentado en el mueble de la sala mientras leía uno de sus extraños libros. Nunca pensó encontrar a su hermano en la casa ya que dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los dormitorios estudiantiles; no le dio la mayor importancia a la presencia de su hermano mayor y continuo su camino en dirección a su habitación, siendo detenido por la voz de su hermano…

Se supone que debes estar en el colegio. — soltó su hermano inesperadamente, mientras continuaba leyendo el libro que tenía en manos.

Lo mismo diría…— contesto su hermano fríamente.

No tengo que darte respuestas sobre lo que hago, ya soy mayor ¿No crees? —contesto su hermano con tranquilidad mientras pasaba una página del libro.

Sobre tu pregunta, suspendieron las clases por una reunión, pero supongo que no lo sabías porque no estas en el colegio. — dijo Itachi luego de una pausa.

Sasuke ignoro a su hermano y continuo su paso, siendo detenido nuevamente por su hermano…

Papá no llegara hoy…—informo Itachi.

Nunca esta. —interrumpió Sasuke a su hermano quien no había terminado de hablar.

Así que, si vas a salir, te sugiero que llegues temprano. — aquello sonó como una orden para su hermano menor quien se volteo para mirarle serio.

Y quien te has creído para darme ordenes…—dijo con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Tu hermano, y mayor que tú. Espero que te quede claro que no vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana solo porque papa no está. — aclaro Itachi, despejando en ese momento su vista de su libro para darle una mirada fría y penetrante a su hermano quien de igual forma le respondió con tales gestos.

Descuida hermano…solo me quedare hasta mañana…—Informo su hermano como queriéndose burlar de él.

El paso de su hermano fue interrumpido nuevamente…

Solo una cosa más…— dijo su hermano

Sasori y mis compañero vendrán a la casa…espero que no hagas unas de tus escenas como la de hoy en la escuela. —advirtió su hermano mayor.

Me iré antes que lleguen. —contesto el hermano menor quien no soportaba las visitas en la casa.

Sabía que dirías eso, por eso me moleste en decirte que no llegues tarde. — aclaro su hermano quien ya sabía la reacción que tendría Sasuke.

Hmp- Sasuke salió de su casa, en realidad no tenia ni idea a donde iria, pero no quería estar con su hermano, le molestaba que estuviera ahí, ¿Acaso no había rentado un apartamento que compartía con sus extraños compañeros?

El chico de cabellos negros camino sin rumbo de pronto en su camino vio que sus compañeros de escuela sentados en un café disfrutando de la plática, incluso Kiba e Ino estaban riendo, era extraño ya que siempre estaban peleándose por nada, el mismo Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto y Sakura reían sin parar con los chistes de Kiba y los trucos del perrito que estaba ahí, Sasuke en un momento pensó en unirse, pero no… no era su estilo.

Deben de estar platicando de puras tonterías…Hmp…idiotas

El chico siguió su camino de soledad, mientras Sakura volteaba repentimante…

¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto secándose las lagrima de la risa.

Nada…pensé que alguien nos estaba observando… pero olvídalo.

Sakura estaba segura que había visto a Sasuke, pero después se convenció que era solo su imaginación.


	3. I must do it

Hola: Bueno tengo el honor de decirles que este capitulo casi en su totalidad está escrito por mi Nayesakura, pero también tiene la colaboración de Sadnessdoll, una vez más queremos agradecerles su apoyo, sus Reviews son lo más importante para nosotras, bueno esperando que les guste este tercer capi.

Nayesakura y Sadnessdoll

Capitulo: 3

_Watashi ga Yaranakya_

_(I must Do it)_

Las primeras personas que vieron caminar a aquellos impotentes y fuertes Sannin, fueron unos niños que jugaban libremente por los pacificos y tranquilos callejones de Konoha. Eran tres Sannin, uno de ellos era pálido como la piel de un leproso, pero fina, lisa y delicada como la perfecta piel de un dios, sus cabellos oscuros resaltaban no solo con su color de piel, si no con sus ojos de color amarillo y su extraña sonrisa de villano oscuro, distante ante todo sentimiento…su nombre era Orochimaru-sama, conocido mejor como el domador de serpientes. El segundo Sannin Jiraiya-sama, era un hombre un poco mayor que los dos que le acompañaban, este tenía una piel blanca con un poco de color, ojos color marrón oscuro, tenía una vestimenta bastante parecida a la de un ermitaño, él era conocido no solo por sus impresionantes técnicas, si no por haber sido el maestro de Yondaime, aquel hombre que dio su vida por la aldea para salvarla del peligro que corría al ser atacada por el zorro de nueve colas. Jiraiya era diferente a todos, su pasión por la escritura lo llevo a ser uno de los escritores más reconocidos por sus novelas eróticas…era un hombre digno de admirar por sus impresionantes técnicas y fuerza en combate. El tercer Sannin hacia la diferencia en los dos ya que era una mujer, el mismo Jiraiya se desvelaba día y noche pensando en una estrategia para enamorarla ya que era el amor de su vida. Su nombre es Tsunade-sama…mujer inteligente e impresionantemente fuerte, Ninja medico y ahora Hokage por timepo limitado en las tierras de Konoha, también es líder de Koga, un distrito fundado por Tyoto hace 35 años atrás. Ella es admirada por muchos hombres, no solo por su fuerza e inteligencia, si no por sus voluptuosas curvas hacían que todo hombre que la viera la deseara.

Los tres Sannin caminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha, hasta que Jiraiya dio un largo suspiro, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y dirigió su mirada a Tsunade.

Estas muy callada. — soltó Jiraiya, abriendo los ojos Tsunade para dirigirle una rápida mirada, por alguna razón le molesto aquel comentario.

Es natural en mí. — soltó de inmediato Tsunade como una estrategia para desviar a su amigo de sus preocupaciones, Jiraiya suspiro ante aquella contestación…sabía que escondía algo.

Entonces es un hecho…la guerra se aproxima. —interrumpió Ororchimaru-Sama quien sabia los pensamientos de Tsunade, él la conocía más que ninguna otra persona.

No es un hecho. — dijo con algo de enojo Tsunade

Admítelo…no hay remedio esta vez. — continuo el domador de serpientes.

Eso no significa que tengamos que rendirnos a la idea que se nos presenta. — le interrumpió Tsunade de manera brusca.

Calma, sabes como es Orochimaru con sus prediciones…— intento de calmar Jiraiya los humores de Tsunade por el comentario de su compañero.

Se que no podemos hacer nada para evitar la guerra, pero podemos atrasarla…solo un poco mas hasta que…— intento de continuar Tsunade, pero su amigo Orochimaru le interrumpió de manera brusca y directa.

Hasta que encontremos una solución…aun crees en esa posibilidad. — dijo en un tono cambiado Orochimaru, al parecer le molesto bastante el comentario de ella.

¿Acaso deseas esta guerra más que el enemigo? — pregunto Tsunade enojada, Orochimaru nunca respondió su pregunta, solo adelanto su paso y se alejo varios pies de ellos.- Debo de pensar en algo antes de que esto empeore. – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

Lejos de allí, cierta joven de cabellos rosados se había detenido en un pequeño negocio para comprar algo de tomar. No había nada mejor en una mañana calurosa que tomar una buena batica de fresas para refrescar el día; Sakura aun se encontraba en la fila de aquel establecimiento, esperando pacientemente a que se le atendiera para así pedir lo que tanto sus antojos pedían a gritos; en su espera un grupo de jóvenes se detuvieron en aquel establecimiento en busca de alimento para devorar esa mañana, entre ellos andaba Sasori y Kisame quienes buscaban entre los refrigeradores algo refrescante que tomar…

Estos calores de hoy día, como matan. — dijo Kisame mientras habría una lata de refresco de coco para tomar.

¿Eh? No que no te gustaba el coco. — comento Sasori mientras caminaba en dirección a la fila.

Con este calor, siempre hay una excepción para todo. — contestó Kisame.

La expresión en el rostro de Kisame cambio considerablemente al ver en la fila la joven de cabellos rosados…

¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Sasori al ver la distracción de su amigo.

¿Que ella no es la joven que tanto Deidara habla?. — pregunto Kisame mientras hacia la fila.

Si, ella es. — contestó Sasori

¿Por qué la pregunta? — dijo luego de una pausa Sasori

No, nada…solo preguntaba. — contesto sin interés Kisame.

Sakura aun estaba en la fila de espera, un poco impaciente ya que faltaba media hora para que sonara la campana del colegio y ella aun estaba esperando; empezó a mirar a los lados notando la presencia de cierto compañero de clase al cual le hizo una seña con la mano y le invito a que se colara en la fila, el joven no se opuso a la invitación, después de todo él tenía prisa por irse.

Tú eres el joven con el que comparto la clase de Kurenai-sensei ¿verdad?— dijo Sakura con una alegre sonrisa.

Si, así lo es. — contesto Sasori mientras bebía otro sorbo de su refresco.

Ayer faltaste y el material que dio Kurenai-sensei era de importancia. — le recordó Sakura como buena compañera de clase.

¿Así? No lo sabía. — contesto Sasori

Bueno, si quieres puedo pasarte mis apuntes. — se ofreció Sakura

Claro, porque no. — contesto Sasori, ante toda esa conversación Kisame no apresto atención en lo absoluto.

Oye, a propósito…G-gracias por aquello. — dijo Sakura, sonrojándose considerablemente.

¿Por qué? — pregunto el joven algo confuso.

Pues por lo de hace dos días atrás…te interpusiste en la discusión. —dijo ella acobardada.

Eso…no fue nada. —dijo con naturalidad Sasori, sin sonrojarse o reírse.

Mientras Sakura sacaba su libreta de su mochila y le enseñaba el material al joven antes de entregársela, ciertas personas llegaron a esa escena sorprendiéndose uno de ellos.

Oye que ese no es Sasori. — dijo cierta voz chillona, atrayendo la atención de su compañero quien miro sin interés donde apuntaba su compañero para luego voltear su mirada y continuar el paso.

¡Hey Sasori! — le llamo aquella voz Chillona la cual atrajo a los presentes, molestándose Kisame al verle.

_Genial…solo esto faltaba para hacer el día mas pesado._ — se dijo asi mismo Kisame mientras veía a su compañero de clase ir donde ellos.

Deidara, creí que te habías adelantado. — dijo Sasori con cierta impresión ya que no le había encontrado en el apartamento que comparten junto a Kisame y Itachi

Naaa, que va, ahora mismo acabo de salir de casa de Itachi. — aclaro Deidara

De ahí veníamos, le tocamos la puerta, pero nunca contesto— dijo Sasori quien había pasado por la casa de su compañero Uchiha quien había decidido pasar unas noches en su olvidado hogar.

Perdían su tiempo, habíamos salido en la madrugada para entrenar. — aclaro Deidara.

Deidara paro repentinamente de hablar al notar cierta joven al lado del Sasori quien por cierto estaba bastante pegado a la joven, rosando su hombro derecho con el hombro izquierdo de la joven.

Bueno, pero mira nada mas quien está aquí…— Exclamo Deidara al notar la presencia de la hermosa joven peli-rosa quien le miro feo.

¡UY! ¡Pero qué miradita! — se quejo Deidara por su rostro enojado.

Vaya Deidara al fin alguien se da cuenta que eres un imbécil. — comento Kisame.

Al parecer el mal humor es contagioso hoy, por que el Uchiha ni que hablar. — comento Deidara.

Justamente apareció el joven de que tanto hablaban frente a Sakura quien se quedo atónica mirándole. Su voz estremece con cada palabra que pronuncia…sus ojos, oscuros y distantes a la alegría o sentimiento, produciendo así una mirada sobria y sepulcral. Ella le miro en silencio por largos minutos, minutos que para ella eran eternos en aquel lugar donde él solo estaba presente en sus ojos, los demás era simplemente gente para ella, nada más. La joven Sakura no sabía porque él le había causado todo ese paroxismo de emociones y curiosidades dentro de ella que le impedía quitarle la vista, nadie le había causado tanta curiosidad en excepción a Sasuke-Kun, pero él se alejaba de todo lo que ella había visto y experimentado en su vida. Algo la estremeció por completo, inundándola completa de una parálisis de miedo que había presente en cada poro de su piel….él la había mirado, la había atrapado con sus ojos puestos en él; esa mirada que le había dado, esa simple mirada que solo duro segundos la hizo ver algo reflejado en sus ojos…el averno terrible en sus ojos, algo que la hizo acordarse del asesino de sus padres y familiares. Trago hondo y decidió contener sus emociones, dejando así de mirarlo.

Sakura se apresuro de inmediato y pido su batida de fresa, dejando atrás el cambio al cajero quien intento de pararle con la voz para entregarle el cambio, los jóvenes se quedaron un tanto confusos con aquella escena de la cual Deidara empezó a argumentar.

¿Y a esta que le paso? — pregunto Kisame

Vaya Sasori quien lo diría, tan pícaro resultaste que ruborizaste a esa joven con tus cosas. — dijo Deidara divertido.

Que extraño, estaba hablando conmigo de lo más bien y de repente desaparece sin decirme nada. — comento Sasori quien aun sostenía la libreta de la joven.

¿Qué le habrás hecho?, probablemente te le insinuaste, ¿verdad? — dijo entre risas Deidara mientras salía del establecimiento junto a los jóvenes.

Idiota. — dijo Kisame

Pero Sasori pierdes el tiempo estando con nosotros, deberías irla a buscar e invitarla a salir antes de que el amargado del Uchiha menor te la robe, él siempre toma ventaja en las alumnas nuevas. — le sugirió Deidara.

No me interesa. — finalizo Sasori

Hump, seguramente ya el Uchiha tomo la delantera, ¿verdad Itachi? — le pregunto su amigo.

Que me importa a mi. — dijo en tono seco Itachi, adelantando el paso y alejándose del resto del grupo.

Y a este que rayos le pasa. — dijo Kisame

Naaaah, descuida se le pasara, hoy discutió con su padre. — comento Deidara.

¿Así? —Fingió sorpresa Kisame.

En la madrugada mientras entrenábamos, su padre apareció repentinamente y le llamo. No pude escuchar lo que hablaron, pero al parecer Itachi se enojo severamente y le alzo la voz a su padre. — le conto Deidara.

Eso es algo raro…él nunca pierde los estribos, ni mucho menos se deja manipular por los sentimientos. — comento Kisame quien le conocía más que ellos.

Pues esta vez los perdió, tanto que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a su padre para golpearlo…este se impresiono al perder el control que tenía en su hijo. —continuo narrando Deidara.

¿Qué le habrá dicho? — dijo Sasori, extrañándose del comportamiento de su compañero.

Lo mismo me pregunto…—murmuro Kisame mientras le dirigía una penetrante mirada a su compañero quien iba adelante.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando, preguntándose qué habría pasado entre Itachi y su padre, mientras que en otro lugar Sakura seguía huyendo de esos ojos que tanta impresión le causaron.

¡Sakura-chan! — grito Naruto

¡AHHH!- se asusto Naruto- Maldita sea Naruto no me espantes así.

Disculpa Sakura-chan, pero te había estado buscando, dentro de poco va a empezar la clase, recuerda que nos van asignar equipos.

Es cierto, no lo recordaba.

Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron hacia el salón donde sus demás compañeros estaban, se oían murmullos sobre como iban a quedar los equipos, todos estaban emocionados por saber quiénes serian sus compañeros.

Vaya que problemático – dijo Shikamaru que estaba recostado en la banca.

¿Por qué siempre te quejas? ¿Alguna vez te dejaras de quejar? – le regaño Ino

Si, cuando mi misión sea contemplar las nubes…

¡Pero qué…Ojala no me toque en tú equipo!

¡Hmp! Como si me importara tanto esto de los equipos

¡Ah! Mira ahí están Sakura y Naruto- Ino hizo caso omiso a lo que Shikamaru había dicho

Hola chicos, novedades – dijo Naruto

No aun no ha llegado Iruka-sensei

¡Buenas tardes muchachos tomen asiento! – Iruka había llegado al salón, era un ninja joven muy noble, era el encargado de asignar a los nuevos equipos, todos los que estaban ahí le tenían respeto, así que obedecieron sus órdenes.

Bueno chicos como saben hoy serán asignados por grupos, aquí traigo la lista, de sus grupos y sus respectivos instructores, les recuerdo que los grupos fueron formados respecto a sus habilidades, estilo de pelea, también se analizo la forma en que podían complementarse para hacer de las misiones siempre un éxito, a los instructores también los escogimos de la misma manera. Les recuerdo también que esta lista está aprobada por la Hokage y que no hay cambios, al menos que quieran enfrentarse a ella.

Los muchachos sabían lo que reclamarle a Tsunade no era buena idea, al menos que quisieran terminar a 20 kilómetros de distancia.

Además por ser ninjas mayores de 15 años, y ahora que se les asignara un equipo su entrenamiento será constante, se les asignara un dormitorio, en este momento les paso las hojas para que vean las reglas obviamente los dormitorios están divididos para hombres y mujeres, ambos están en el tercer piso solamente que uno está en el ala este y otro en la oeste respectivamente, por el momento seguirán viviendo con sus padres hasta que nosotros les mandemos un aviso para cuando puedan mudarse.

Primer equipo…- Iruka fue anunciando a los diferentes grupos, algunos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de los otros miembros del equipo, pero otros si, ya que habían tenido experiencia juntos, Sakura estaba expectante quería saber con quien le había tocado, esperaba que fuera alguien que conociera

– Equipo 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…— empezó Iruka a dividir los grupos

¡Qué bien! ¡Nos toco juntos Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto alegre

Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y Uchiha Sasuke. — Finalizo Iruka, causando un asombro en Naruto y Sakura quienes no se esperaban semejante sorpresa.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en silencio, les había tocado Sasuke, sobre todo Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso, iba a ser un problema, Sasuke era muy especial, llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero siempre hacia las cosas solo, no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie, y su relación con Naruto no era la optima, ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando formaron su equipo? Iba a ser una pesadilla, Naruto y Sasuke se la pasarían peleando..y además ya había tenido problemas con Karin por lo qye había pasado con Sasuke, la peli rosa volteo a ver hacia Karin, que tenia un aura negra rodeándola, y si los ojos de Karin fueran Kunais ya la hubieran matado

Su instructor será Hatake Kakashi. — le comunico Iruka

¡Vaya que tienes suerte Sakura! ¡Sasuke Kun en tu equipo! – le dijo Ino

¡Protesto!- gritó Karin- Sasuke-Kun no puede estar con alguien que lo golpeo y lo trata mal.

Ya dije como fue que escogimos a los equipos, además Karin tu ni siquiera estas en ese equipo. — le recordó Iruka pesadamente

P-Pero…— intento ella de replicar.

No puedo hacer nada Karin, así que toma asiento. — dijo en un suspiro sin animos Iruka

La chica de cabello rojo, se volvió a sentar, aun así Sakura no estaba segura, seguramente a Karin se le ocurriría algo para molestarla, después vio a Sasuke no había expresión de molestia en su cara, mejor dicho no había nada en su cara que le mostrara algún tipo de expresión.

Lidiaremos con eso Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto

Yo estoy contigo. — continuo Naruto luego de una corta pausa, intentado así animar a Sakura con sus palabras.

Gracias Naruto – Al menos Naruto estaría con ella podría ser un poco idiota a veces, pero era un gran amigo.

Bueno sigo, Equipo 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, su instructora será una vieja conocida Yuuhi Kurenai.

¡Qué bien!- dijo Kiba- Vamos a el mejor equipo Hinata , Shino

S-si- dijo la Hyuuga que era una chica tímida de ojos perla y largo cabello negro.

Deberemos ser un equipo digno de confianza y listo para defender Konoha.- contesto el misterioso Shino

¡Uy, pero que ánimos! – dijo Kiba

Déjenme continuar por favor, equipo 9 Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

¡Ja, te toco con migo Karin!- Dijo en tono burlón Suigetsu, un chico de cara muy alegre y sonrisa encantadora, así lo describía Kisame al menos.

¡NOOOO! ¡IRUKA SENSEI EXIGO UN CAMBIO! — Replico Karin

Tú no pones atención verdad, ya dije que no hay cambios, al menos que quieras hablar con Tsunade-sama

Te aconsejo que no vayas si quieres conservar tú vida, para seguir idolatrando a Sasuke.

Karin volvió a sentarse resignada.

Su instructor será Orochimaru-sama, tienen suerte que uno de lo sannin los haya escogido, bueno y el ultimo equipo creo que ya saben quienes lo conforman pero aun así daré sus nombres…equipo 10 Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino, su instructor será Sarutobi Asuma

¡Genial, con el que menos quería que me tocara ese me toca, tengo un grupo pésimo!- dijo Ino

Vaya, va a ser demasiado problemático lidiar con Ino.

Todo va a estar bien Shikamaru…¿Quieres una papa?- Chouji le ofreció una papá

¿Qué nunca acabas de comer?

Tengo que reunir energía, para las pruebas que vienen

Vaya que problemático

¡Voy a llorar, un tragón y un gandul! ¿Qué me espera en las misiones?

Tranquila Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru no son tan malos- trato de consolar Sakura.

Eso espero o si no en las primeras de cambio acabare muerta.

Bueno muchachos estos son sus equipos, esperamos que con esto las misiones se hagan más efectivas, y que realmente sean un equipo al momento de estas, dentro de poco vendrás sus maestros para recogerlos y darles las primeras instrucciones para que estén preparados, por mi parte es todo.

Iruka salió del salón dejando a los muchachos solos, los chicos empezaron a reunirse con sus respectivos equipos algunos ya tenían tiempo de conocerse pues eran compañeros de escuela desde muy pequeños, otros pues tenían rivalidades extrañas como Suigetsu y Karin que por alguna razón siempre se la pasaban peleándose, seguramente ahora que estaban en el mismo equipo acabarían matándose o como Shikamaru con Ino, pero de ahí era diferente, a Ino le molestaba la actitud de Shikamaru, pero no sería capaz de matarlo, sus padres alguna vez también fueron equipo, y uno de los más conocidos de Konoha, Ino-shika-Cho, asi se les conocía un equipo de espias bastante efectivo en cualquier misión, al parecer quien había hecho los equipos de ese año, esperaba que ellos tres hicieran un buen equipo como lo hicieron sus padres hace ya algún tiempo, además les había tocado con Sarutobi Asuma, hijo del alguna vez Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, un hombre noble y cabal, de inmenso amor hacia el colegio y a los alumnos, murió defendiendo la aldea o como él decía a la voluntad de fuego.

Los maestros fueron llegando poco a poco llevándose a sus equipos, incluso Orochimaru llego aquel salón, todos quedaron impávidos al verlos, su mismo equipo estaba nervioso solo con que el estuviera ahí definitivamente su presencia imponía, y de cierta manera Sakura se sintió celosa de aquella chica de cabellos rojos y lentes que le había cortado el cabello por haber golpeado a "Su Sasuke", tener a unos de los legendarios Sannin como tutor, era algo de envidia, de pronto lo pensó, ella en realidad había tenido como tutor a un legendario, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabe ahora era Tsunade, así que dejo de sentir envidia por la chica y sentir pena por Suigetsu, si bien no lo conocía no quería saber como le iba a ir al pobre estando con una persona como Karin.

Todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo tres personas se quedaron en el salón, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto y Sakura estaban juntos aunque no hablaban para nada, había un silencio incomodo en el aula, el pelinegro estaba hasta la esquina del aula, no se había acercado a sus dos compañeros de equipo , Sakura, pensó que si en realidad quería desacar en un mundo tan hostil como era el ninja debía hacer que su equipo fuera eso un equipo no un grupo de tres personas, asi que decidió iniciar la conversación.

Me pregunto por qué tardara tanto el sensei – dijo Sakura con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke la escuchara, al principio pensó que era una pregunta tonta porque si sabia la respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió nada más para empezar la conversación.

Sabes que Kakashi sensei siempre llega tarde a las citas, ahora entiendo porque no tiene novia, las ha de dejar plantadas a las pobres.- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y acostándose en la banca

Me pregunto cómo será de entrenador, lo hemos tenido en clase, pero yo creo que ha de ser diferente a eso…

Pues al parecer en este tipo de situaciones también llega tarde…yo creo siempre tiene la misma voz y cara de aburrido, aunque no sé si en realidad tenga cara, como siempre anda tapado con su máscara, me gustaría saber que tiene debajo- contesto Naruto- Oye Sakura-chan y si hacemos un plan para verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei.

Pues…no se ¿Tú qué opinas Sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura, quería que Sasuke se uniera a la conversación.

Hmp…no creo que dos inútiles como ustedes puedan hacerle algo a Kakashi- respondió Sasuke de mala manera, sin voltearlos a ver.

¡Como acabas de decirnos Sasuke, no voy a permitir que nos insultes!- Naruto se levanto de su asiento

¡Tranquilo Naruto! – Sakura jalo a Naruto para que se sentara de nuevo. - ¿Por qué crees que no podamos verle la cara a Kakashi sensei, si piensas unos inútiles ¿por qué no nos ayudas también?

No soy tan imbécil como para meterme con Hatake Kakashi, aunque me pese aceptarlo aun no estoy a su nivel.

Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso, nunca pensó que Sasuke era de las personas que aceptaban que no estaban al nivel de alguien, ella pensaba que siempre se mostraría superior a cualquiera y que siempre lo enfrentaría como lo hizo con Sasori y lo más sorprendente era que se creía inferior a Kakashi, llevaba poco de conocerlo, pero la verdad Kakashi no parecía una persona de quien debían cuidarse, siempre parecía que estaba aburrido.

¡Vamos Sasuke, como si Kakashi pudiera hacernos algo!

Sabes perfectamente que si, dobe, no se me hace raro que el estorbo rosa no lo sepa ya que tiene poco de entrar al colegio, pero tú que tienes bastante tiempo aquí …no cabe duda que no tienes cerebro.

¡Otra vez!

¡Naruto cálmate si te peleas con el no llegaras a nada, solo ganaras otro castigo!- a Sakura tampoco le gustaba la manera en que Sasuke los estaba tratando, pero debía de ser paciente al menos Sasuke estaba hablando con ellos, así que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la conversación acabara ahí.- ¿A poco Kakashi –sensei es muy fuerte?

Hatake Kakashi, también conocido como el Copy Ninja, o Sharingan no Kakashi, hay varias historia sobre el, son como mitos, nadie sabe si son reales o no, una de ellas es que ha copiado más de mil jutsus. Al igual que los Akatsukis es como una leyenda aquí en Konoha – dijo Naruto

La pelirosa se quedo impávida no sabía que había historia sobre Kakashi-sensei, y mucho menos que fuera considerado una leyenda era muy joven, pero no quería que Naruto respondiera a todas sus preguntas, quería que Sasuke contestara también, entonces se di cuenta de algo si Kakashi también era conocido como Sharingan no Kakashi, entonces debía de tener alguna relación con los Uchiha, ellos eran los únicos que tenían ese doujutsu, era su kekke genkkai (Línea sucesoria).

¿Por qué es conocido como sharingan no Kakashi, Sasuke-kun?- esta vez era directa, la pregunta iba hacia esa persona.

Porque de alguna manera obtuvo el sharingan, lo tiene en su ojo izquierdo el que siempre tiene tapado, hay muchas historias de cómo lo obtuvo, pero la verdad todas suenan fantasiosas, no se si realmente alguien sabe la verdad sobre eso. Las personas no son lo que paercen, Kakashi tiene algo además de su rostro.

Kakashi-sensei es una buena persona, lo que en su pasado paso ahí se queda – Naruto defendió al peliplateado

Como digas idiota, es algo que a mí no me interesa mientras que ustedes dos par de inútiles no me estorben en mis planes todo está bien.

¡Ahora si!

Naruto ya estaba harto de todos los insultos de Sasuke y se hecho sobre él, ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, Sakura trato de detenerlos pero era inútil, otra vez no podía separar a Sasuke de la pelea…

¡Basta tranquilos, recuerden que somos un equipo! – ordeno Sakura pero de nada le sirvio ya que ambos seguían golpeándose, Sasuke y Naruto calleron al suelo, el pelinegro esataba encima del rubio.

¡A mí no me interesa hacer un equipo con una buena para nada y un huérfano que no tiene a nadie!

¡CALLATE!

Esta vez ambos intercambiaron posiciones, Sasuke había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras Naruto estaba realmente enojado, lo golpeo con todo lo que tenia pero Sasuke lo pateo mandándolo contra unas bancas.

¡Naruto!

¡¿qué acaso te duele que te diga la verdad!?

¡Tú no sabes nada! – grito Naruto volvió a lanzarse sobre él, pero Naruto estaba fuera de sus cabales, y no consiguió más que unos golpes en la espalda, lo que hizo que callera al suelo de nuevo.

Como siempre eres un debilucho, no vale la pena que pelee contigo, solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

Sasuke recogió sus cosas y dejo a Sakura y Naruto ahí en el salón, sin importarle de que llegaría ahí Kakashi sensei, para empezar su entrenamiento como equipo.

¡Naruto! ¿estas bien?, ¡Estas herido dejame curarte!

Naruto tenía un corte en la ceja que parecía profundo, la cara de Naruto estaba llena de sangre, pero también de algo más, no solo era sudor y sangre lo que corría por las mejillas de Naruto, también había lagrimas, Sakura conocía a Naruto desde que tenían 6 años, pero no conocía la historia de sus padres, si estaban muertos o que había pasado con ellos, solo sabía que estaba solo desde que nació, y que el gran Jiraiya-sama lo había adoptado, también que algunos maestros del colegio habían sido un gran apoyo para él, Iruka-sensei y Kakashi sensei, eran un ejemplo. Sakura sintió pena por Naruto, en realidad Sasuke-kun había ido muy lejos con esas palabras, Sakura rompió un pedazo de tela de su blusa y hizo presión sobre la herida de Naruto.

¡Auch!

Tranquilo, debo limpiar la herida antes de curarte con mi jutsu medico.

¿Por qué Sakura-chan?

¿Por qué que…

Porque tratas a Sasuke así, siempre amable con él, tratando de que se una a las personas, siempre acaba insultándote

Yo…yo – en realidad no sabía la razón exacta por lo que lo hacía, Naruto tenía razón siempre que trataba a Sasuke con amabilidad el simplemente acaba insultándola, pero había cosas que no le cuadraban…

Déjalo así, es mejor que nos esforcemos nosotros dos sin Sasuke, el nunca va a ser parte de nuestro equipo…

Per…

¡DEJALO YA! ¡SASUKE NUNCA NOS VA A ACEPTAR COMO COMPAÑEROS!

Naruto dejo a Sakura con el pedazo de su blusa ensangrentado en el salón, sola y deprimida, sus compañeros se habían peleado y parecía que esta vez no había reconciliación alguna, está perdida, si no tenia equipo, entonces no podría hacer misiones, y mucho menos ser una gran ninja, como siempre lo había deseado, no podría cumplir sus sueños, ni cumplir con las expectativas, que su tutora tenia en ella, no seria nadie, en el mundo ninja, Sakura se quedo ahí sentada en el suelo, quería ser fuerte y pensar positivamente pero los acontecimientos la hacían sentirse mal, si no hubiera intentado hacer hablar a Sasuke…

Soy una tonta – unas lagrimas empezaron a escurrir las lagrimas.

Mientras tanto alguien pasaba por ahí, y entro a averiguar quién lloraba.

¡Ah! Pero si eres tú – dijo Sasori, que entro al salón para ver a la chica, Sakura se seco rápidamente las lagrimas no le gustaba que la gente viera cuando estaba llorando.

Yo…ya me iba…

No , espera no te vayas, tengo que darte algo…- Sasori llevaba en sus manos su cuaderno, el que le había prestado en la mañana.

Ah es cierto, no recordaba que lo tenías tú.

Cuando nos dejaste tan repentinamente en la mañana te grite para que te lo llevaras, pero no me escuchaste, ibas bastante concentrada en ti licuado de fresa, de todos modos muchas gracias ya pase todos los apuntes.

De nada – dijo ella sin ganas - ¿No tienes dudas?

No…bueno si, pero no sobre los apuntes, es sobre tu estado de ánimo, ¿Por qué estas así?¿Donde quedo esa sonrisa tuya? – Sasori decidió sentarse a su lado.

Bueno, mi equipo tuvo una pelea y pues…yo no se que hacer.

¿Por qué no hablas con ellos?

Es imposible, los dos son unas cabezas duras… ¡No se que voy a hacer! – Sakura estaba desesperada en simple hecho de acordarse la hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas – Ahora las posibilidades que tengo de superar a mi tutora son de una en un millón.

Etoo…- Sasori no sabía que decir o hacer, pero no le gustaba ver a la chica así – bueno si lo planteas así no es tan malo.

¡Qué quieres decir! ¡Te estás burlando de mí! – Sakura alzo la voz y cerro sus puños, Sasori sabia lo temperamental que la chica que podía ser, así que se alejo de ella.

Definitivamente es una mini-Tsunade – pensó Sasori – no mira lo que quiero decir es que si piensas que tienes una en un millón de posibilidades, es que no es tan malo, porque no es cero.

¿No es cero? No te entiendo.

Si, mira si lo piensas…

¡Sasori! – dijo una voz, ambos voltearon a la puerta, Sakura nunca pensó que vería de cerca a esa persona, Pein está ahí, con todo su equipo todos los Akatsukis estaban ahí, incluyéndolo a él, Sakura se puso nerviosa, la presencia de todos ellos daba miedo, evito con la mirada al jefe del equipo.

Pein-sama – dijo parándose del suelo, Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero sin decir nada

No es momento que andes consolando a chiquillas, tenemos que irnos, el Hokage nos dio una misión, debemos prepararnos para ella.

Si – dijo él, se volvió a Sakura y le dijo en voz baja – recuerda lo que te dije.

Si

Sasori se retiro del salón y se unió a sus compañeros y como siempre Deidara salió con sus comentarios.

Vaya, veo que Sasori no pierde el tiempo – Dijo Deidara a Itachi y Kisame

Hmp- respondió cortante el Uchiha, al parecer seguía de mal humor

Deidara, ¿Algunas vez en tu vida dejaras de ser tan bocon?

Oye, solo estoy dando mi opinión estamos en un país libre…

Deidara, mejor cállate y concéntrate en la misión. – ordeno el líder

¡Si señor!

Mientras tanto Sakura recogía sus cosas y las de Naruto también, últimamente se había puesto de moda dejar mochilas en donde no, tomo las cosas de Naruto y salió del salón, tratando de decifrar las palabras del chico pelirrojo, le había dicho que no era tan mala su situacion, ¡Como demonios no iba a ser mala! – pensó ella, pero el chico también le había dicho que…

No es cero- el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir más rápido, como si la luz de la esperanza llegara a él- ¡Claro ya sé lo que quiso decir con eso! ¡NO es cero!

Sakura sonrió, aun había esperanza, quizá eran mínimas pero las había, pero, entonces empezó a sentir miedo, quizá si hablaba con Sasuke, las cosas empeorarían, no debía alejar esos pensamientos fuera de ella, debía ser valiente debía enfrentar sus miedos, era el momento indicado, si quería convertirse en una persona que todo mundo reconociera su talento debía reunir fuerza y hablar con Sasuke, esa decisión era crucial para cosas futuras.

Debo hacerlo. – dijo con seguridad.

La chica empezó a buscar inmediatamente al Uchiha, primero empezó por todo el colegio pero nada, todos estaban en clase, y seguramente no se escondería en el colegio, debería de estar en otro lado, donde pudiera pensar o quizá entrenar.

¡El bosque! – se dijo a si misma, fue corriendo con todo y cosas de Naruto hacia el bosque, a buscarlo y tal como había pensado ahí estaba él, sentado concentrado parecía que estaba meditando, pensando en algo…

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de mala manera el chico, Sakura se espanto había hecho todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia pero aun así la descubrió.

Yo – tartamudeo al principio, pero después tomo aire y algo más y dijo con voz más firme – Quiero hablar contigo

No me interesa, vete.

Pues a mi si, siendo que vamos a hacer equipo, debemos de tener algo de platica, además que debes de disculparte con Naruto, lo que le dijiste estuvo mal, realmente lastimaste sus sentimientos.

Solo dije la verdad, el está solo, no es mi culpa que ese dobe sea un sensible bueno para nada, por eso es una persona débil.

Pues él la verdad no esta tan solo como parece – Sakura no sabía si lo que iba a decir estaba bien, pero había visto algunos casos es que la provocación funcionaba para hacer que las personas se abrieran – El tiene muchos amigos que lo queremos y lo apoyamos, también tiene a Jiraiya sama, Iruka y Kakashi sensei, ¿No será acaso que le tienes envidia?

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar, la chica sabía lo que significaba por la forma en que la miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, y de algo más que en ese momento no pudo reconocer…

Yo no le tengo envidia a nadie, los lazos te hacen débil, hacen que tus metas se retrasen , los amigos no son más que un estorbo para mis sueños, mis metas, y mis ambiciones, yo no necesito a nadie para volverle más fuerte, yo solo me he ido superando, por eso no quiero estar en un equipo en donde haya una molestia y un idiota que quiere ser Hokage.- Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, seguramente para tratar de intimidarla, pero la chica estaba decida, no daría ni un paso atrás.

Los sueños de Naruto hacen que se vuelva más fuerte, el hecho de que la demás gente lo apoye lo hace superarse día a día, el quizá no tenga el talento que tú tienes, pero él es realmente fuerte, estoy segura que un día llegara a ser Hokage. Para él proteger a sus seres queridos es lo más importante, por eso quiere ser el más fuerte de los Hokages, más que el cuarto

Seres queridos, para mí esa palabra perdió significado hace mucho tiempo, yo lo hago por mi mismo, para superarme a mí mismo y…- Sasuke no continuo, mientras que la pelirrosa sabía que estaba logrando su objetivo, quería saber cuáles eran esas ambiciones que tenía en mente Sasuke, esas metas y estaba a un paso de conseguirlas

Y….- dijo en un tono retador, para que Sasuke siguiera- No me ire hasta que me digas ¿Cuáles son tus metas?¿Y del porque de tu carácter tan frívolo hacia las personas- sabia parte de esa respuesta, pues Anko le había comentado sobre el rechazo de su padre, la masacre de los Uchiha, la muerte de su madre agonizante frente a sus ojos, pero quería oírlo de su propia boca.

Quiero que la gente me reconozca no solo por pertenecer al Clan Uchiha, tampoco quiero que la gente ande por ahí, diciéndome que soy el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, quiero que la gente conozca por mi nombre, que cuando me vean no solo me reconozcan por el imbécil de mi hermano, quiero que la gente diga ahí va Uchiha Sasuke, también deseo enfrentarme a una persona, es por eso que he entrenado durante muchos años para hacerme fuerte, para cuando me encuentre con esa persona lo pueda matar con mis propias manos – Sakura se sorprendió ante esas palabras, y en los ojos de Sasuke, su rabia se convirtió en odio, y deseos de venganza, se preguntaba quién era esa persona que quería matar.

Nosotros podemos ayudarte, si trabajamos en equipo será más fácil encontrar a esa persona y atraparla…

¿Qué no escuchaste?¡ Yo solo debo hacer eso, para mí los lazos no son más que un estorbo, además esa solo yo debo matar a esa persona, es mi venganza no la de otros!- recrimino a Sakura- Además yo no solo quiero atrapar a esa persona…

Sakura entendió en parte lo que Sasuke sentía, ella también había perdido a sus padres, y alguna vez pensó en la posibilidad de vengarse, pero no quería llenarse de odio ni de rencor, además gracias a sus amigos salió adelante.

Aun así, vas a tenerte que aguantar, seremos equipo y veras que en menos de lo que piensas vas a confiar en nosotros, ya lo veras – lanzó Sakura como ultima advertencia, había cumplido su misión, quizá no había logrado que se llevaran bien, pero ya conocía sus objetivos, de cierta manera, ya sabía de que manera llegarle a Sasuke, como acercarse el, otra vez ese sentimiento apareció en su pecho, estaba segura que lograría que ese chico tan sombrío fuera otro.

Sakura caminaba, por el colegio que estaba en silencio la mayoría de la gente estaba en clase, fue hacia la cafetería para comprarse algo de comer y ahí se enconto a Ino.

¡Ah Sakura, veo que ya acabo tu sesión de grupo también!

¡JA grupo! ¡Kakashi sensei ni siquiera se apareció! mira Ino será mejor que tomes asiento para que te cuente todo lo que paso.

Mientras Sakura le contaba a su amiga todo lo que había pasado mientras esperaban a su profesor, Kakashi llegaba al salón donde debería haberse encontrado con sus alumnos.

Vaya veo que otra vez llegaste tarde – dijo Jiraiya que estaba atrás de él.

Pues si, digamos que si, es que me encontré con una ancianita que me pidió que le ayudara.

Si, claro…lo hiciste a propósito, digo, no es que realmente quisieras llegar tarde como siempre.

Ellos necesitan conocerse su relación no ha sido muy buena desde que se conocieron, pero tengo una corazonada que eso va a cambiar.

Aunque no lo creas yo también presiento algo, pero aunque esos tres se lleven bien van a tener que pasar por muchas dificultades.

Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero es mejor no adelantarnos a los hechos.

Ambos profesores se fueron hacia la oficina del Hokage, y regresando a la cafetería las chicas, Sakura acabo de contar lo que había pasado, Ino tenía cara de no creerse nada.

Vaya que la vas a tener dura, amiga, te deseo buena suerte. Lo que no puedo creer es, quien te dio ese consejo, ese Akastsuki de pelos rojos. Todos los de ese grupo se ven tan no se…la atmosfera cambia cuando ellos están presentes en algún lugar.

No son tan malos, todos han vivido una vida muy dura- dijo Sakura recordando la historia de Pain y Konan o la del Clan Uchiha- además su entrenamiento fue muy diferente al que nos van a dar a nosotros.

Todos conocemos la historia del Clan Uchiha, y si fue aterradora, pero al menos Sasuke no da tanto miedo como su hermano, que a pesar de estar hecho un bombón, tiene una mirada que asusta.

Si, pero algo me dice que todos tienen su parte buena, incluso el hermano de Sasuke-kun o ese chico Deidara que siempre se la pasa hablando, ves lo que Sasori-san me dijo me fue de gran ayuda.

Sakura o será que tú…

¡Sakuraaaa-Chaaaan! – grito una voz familiar

Naruto, ¿Por qué siempre llega en el momento menos indicado?

Hola chicas, Oye Sakura-chan, de casualidad tu recogiste mis cosas – pregunto el rubio

Sip, Aquí están Naruto – dijo Sakura, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que ni siquiera se acordaba que llevaba las cosas de Naruto - ¿Aun no te has curado esa herida? Y además estas lleno de tierra ¿A dondé demonios fuiste?

Fui a…un lado, y lo que se refiere a la herida Sakura-chan no te preocupes ya estoy bien, gracias a ti dejo de sangrar.- El rubio se rasco la cabeza y sonrio

Con lo sucio que estas se te puede infectar – suspiro Sakura – Te la voy limpiar, espérame aquí – Sakura se metió al baño de chicas, busco un alguna tela para remojarla, volvió a romper un pedazo de su blusa y la mojo también se llevo un poquito de jabón para desinfectar mejor, salió y inicio su trabajo

Sakura-chan, perdón por tratarte así hace rato, yo no quería hablarte así.

No te preocupes Naruto, está bien, sé que no querías hablarme así – dio Sakura con una sonrisa- Bueno ya esta, ahora voy a usar mi jutsu medico – La chica uso su jutsu y la herida desaperecio

Gracias Sakura-chan, Ah por cierto mientras te buscaba me encontré con Kakashi-sensei, dice que mañana nos quiere ver muy a las 6:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento 6.

Campo de entrenamiento 6 a las 6 a.m lo recordare ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke?

Kakashi sensei dijo que el mismo le iba a decir, de todos modos, bueno estonces nos vemos mañana.

Los acontecimientos que vinieron después no fueron de gran relevancia, acabaron sus clases por ese día y regresaron a sus casa, a empezar a preparar sus cosas para cuando les avisaran que se tendrían que ir al colegio, al día siguiente Sakura se paro muy temprano, como siempre no había nadie en la casa, se dío un baño, y se hizo un ligero desayuno, la chica partió hacia el colegio, donde se encontró con su amiga Ino, la cual también tenia una cita en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, ambas caminaron juntas, cuando Sakura volteo hacia la puerta principal vio que ahí estaba todo el grupo de los Akatsukis, que acababan de llegar de la misión, la chica se sorprendió de lo rápido que la cumplieron, ya que apenas ayer les habían informado sobre ella, definitivamente ese grupo era el más efectivo de Konoha, Sakura busco desde la distancia a Sasori, quería darle las gracias, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que estaba platicando con el hermano de Sasuke y el tipo llamado Kisame, quería acercarse pero los nervios la invadieron, aun así, camino hacia él y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él.

¡Muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste ayer Sasori-san! – Sakura hizo una reverencia para evitar hacer contacto visual.

Por lo que veo funciono lo que te dije, no tienes por que agradecerme al contrario gracias a ti, por recibirme de esta manera – dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa, Sakura levanto la vista viendo a las 3 personas que estaban ahí, y se sonrojo pero rápidamente bajo la cabeza para que no notaron lo rojo de sus mejillas.

Bueno yo…me voy…

Sakura salió corriendo, la ponía tan nerviosa, no sabía por que y siempre que estaba a unos metros de él, o saber que estaba cerca hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, era algo que no podía explicar.

Sakura estas bien, pareces tomate.

E-Estoy bien.

Ambas chicas se separaron para irse a donde les correspondía, Sakura llego al campo de entrenamiento 6 como le había dicho Naruto, este ya estaba ahí, al igual que Sasuke que esta recargado en uno de los tres troncos alejado del rubio, Sakura no hizo nada por saludarlo.

Hola Naruto Buenos día.

Hola Sakura-chan, bueno días también para ti.

Veo que Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado...

Nunca te adelantes a los hechos Sakura, ya llegue. – dijo Kakashi sensei, que estaba ahí parado detrás de Naruto y la chica.

Kakashi-sensei ¡Primera vez que llega temprano! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

A veces lo hago, bueno veo que ya estamos todos… es hora de examen.

¡Examen!

Si, y si no lo pasan… serán expulsados del Colegio.

¡QUEEEEEE!


	4. Shiren! Sabaibaru enshu

Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, aquí le traemos el Capi 4 de esta historia, una disculpa primero que nada por tardarnos tanto en subir este capi, ambas autoras estamos llenas de trabajo, como ustedes se pueden dar cuenta este no es nuestro único fic en proceso y aparte los deberes de la escuela, además ya que vivimos en diferentes países se nos hace difícil coincidir para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo va fluyendo la historia, pero les aseguro que hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por que esta historia sea de su gusto. En este capi podremos ver el examen del equipo 7 y también la razón del mal humor de Itachi, esperamos que lo disfruten este capi está escrito por ambas, la parte del examen en mía Nayesakura, y después de ahí la historia fue continuada por Sadness, dejen sus reviews mostrándonos su opinión sobre este capi, ya que gracias ustedes nosotras escribimos.

Bye

Capitulo: 4

_Shiren! Sabaibaru ensh__ū_

_(_Pass or Fail: Survival Test)

Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado paralizados por la gran sorpresa que se habían llevado…

**¡Kakashi-Sensei!** — Exclamaron en un grito Naruto y Sakura

**¡Primera vez que llega temprano!** — finalizaron ambos jóvenes luego de una pausa.

A veces lo hago…bueno en fin, ya que estamos todos reunidos, es hora del examen. — fue directo al grano su sensei y les ataco con la noticia a sus estudiantes.

**¡Examen!** — Exclamaron a la vez Naruto y Sakura

Si, y si no lo pasan…_**serán expulsados del colegio.**_ — aseguro Kakashi, resonado aquello último en los oídos de Naruto y Sakura.

¡QUEEE! — gritaron a la vez Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke continuaba en su posición seria y distante.

¡P-pero Kakashi-Sensei, eso es injusto. — soltó Sakura

No, no lo es si quieren ser mi equipo tendrán que obedecer mis reglas, que por si tienen alguna duda están avaladas por el tercer Hokage. — dijo Kakashi.

Que está ahora de viaje, la abuela Tsunade está a cargo en estos momentos del puesto del viejo. — aclaro Naruto.

Tsunade-Sama también esta acuerdo con mis reglas, así que si no quieren aceptarlas, de una vez vayan a la oficina de Tsunade-Sama a decirle que han sido expulsados. — les dio a elegir su Sensei.

¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros vamos a pasar ese examen! — dijo emocionado y con una gran fe revelada en sus llamativas palabras, impresionando a Sakura por su valiente carácter de enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculos.

¡De verás! ¡Verdad Sakura-Chan! — animo a su compañera.

¡Así es Naruto! No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. — contesto Sakura animada y confiada en que podría lograrlo.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, mirando aquella escena tan patética de esos dos quienes por desgracia era parte de su grupo.

_Patéticos…_— murmuro Sasuke en un suspiro, ellos no lograron escucharlo.

Sakura se volteo hacia el lado derecho, y miro fijamente a los ojos del Uchiha quien había estado en completo silencio, dándole una sonrisa a este al devolverle la mirada.

¿Y tú qué opinas, Sasuke-Kun? — pregunto Sakura animada. El Uchiha aparto su mirada serena y fría de Sakura.

Hmp…— le ignoro como siempre, notando Sakura la falta de interés que tenia él en ellos, aun así su actitud no la deprimió en lo absoluto.

las reglas son sencillas. — Kakashi saco un par de cascabeles.

Tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles, pueden usar cualquiera de sus armas ninjas, de hecho tendrán que tratar de derrotarme para obtenerlos…solo tendrán hasta el amanecer. — Explico Kakashi luego de una corta pausa.

Eso me gusta – dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco más a sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero Sensei solo son dos cascabeles eso quiere decir que…— Naruto se quedo pensativo, pero de inmediato entendió.

Exacto, uno de ustedes no podrá continuar con su entrenamiento ninja. — termino Kakashi por el joven

¡Eso es muy injusto sensei! — continuo Naruto con sus quejas.

Lo siento Naruto, ya sabes, si no quieres puedes ir de una vez a la oficina de Tsuande-sama …—contesto Kakashi-Sensei

No digas más sensei, yo voy a obtener uno de esos cascabeles

Entonces…¡comencemos! –dicho esto, kakashi desapareció repentinamente sin darle esperanzas a los chicos de ver a donde se dirigía o donde estaba.

¡Que a dónde demonios se fue!- grito Naruto

Naruto creo que debemos trabajar en equipo para pasar esta prueba, los tres – dijo Sakura al evaluar la situación en la que se encontraban, teniendo así en cuenta que su Sensei no era un blanco fácil a derrotar, y si querían salir victoriosos tendrían que trabajar en conjunto.

P-pero, Sakura-chan de todos modos uno de nosotros quedara fuera. — soltó Naruto su latente preocupación.

¡No no lo permitiremos somos un equipo, los tres nos defenderemos unos a otros, y quizá Kakashi-sensei reflexione y nos permita quedarnos a los tres! — Exclamo Sakura llena de ánimos y confianza.

Hmp…por mi hagan lo que quieran yo seguiré mi propio camino, no quiero que nadie me estorbe en mis planes. — aquella Menuda interrupción no sirvió de apoyo, sino mas bien colmo a Naruto quien miraba fijamente a su compañero Sasuke quien se había tomado la molestia de expresar sus arrogantes ideas, solo para mortificar y dejarles en claro que ellos eran un estorbo.

¡Teme, Sakura-chan tiene razón si trabajamos en equipo…— hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de convencer a su "compañero"

Ya dije que no, así que no me estorben…— le recordó Sasuke con aquellas palabras frías.

Sasuke-kun espera…— Intento detenerle Sakura, pero este en un repentino Flash desaparece de la vista de sus compañeros.

Bueno pues no queda más que trabajar juntos nosotros dos. — dijo Naruto Fastidiado, era el colmo que Sasuke se pusiera con sus idioteces en el momento de trabajar en equipo.

Naruto y Sakura se internaron en el bosque para buscar a Kakashi-sensie, mientras que el esperaba recargado en un árbol, leyendo sus clásicos libros que Jiraiya escribía.

Me pregunto si será buena idea estar leyendo, son unos mocosos, pero de todos modos no debo subestimarlos, pero la verdad quería saber que pasaba con el protagonis…— su conversación consigo mismo, fue interrumpida bruscamente al impresionarse de cierta presencia que tenia detrás de él.

¡KATON: GOGYAKU NO JUTSU! — Ejecuto su técnica Sasuke como todo un valiente al enfrentarse solo contra su Sensei.

¡Agggg! – grito Kakashi que había sido cubierto por las llamas.

Hmp, usted lo ha dicho no debe subestimar a unos mocosos, sobre todo cuando se trata de un Uchiha – Sasuke observaba el cuerpo quemado de su sensei, mientras se inclinaba a tomar los cascabeles…-

¡AHHHH! – alguien lo jalo de los pies y literalmente lo puso con el suelo hasta el cuello.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Pensé que..! — dijo enojado y a la vez sorprendido Sasuke.

Un ninja debe ver más allá, te confiaste Sasuke, tu orgullo te cegó y pensante que me habías vencido fácilmente y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que había hecho una sustitución, un error así pude constarle la vida a tu equipo o incluso a ti – Kakashi suspiro – Itachi jamás hubiera cometido un error así.

¡Maldita sea no me compares con él! — Exclamo enojado.

Lo siento pero es así… por cierto muy buen Katon, pensaba darles unas cuantas lecciones sobre las tres habilidades de un ninja, pero veo que tu ya dominas la tercera Habilidad ninja: Ninjutsu, bueno Sasuke quédate así un rato para ver si la humildad llega a ti, iré a ver que hacen tus otros compañeros de equipo Bye bye.

Kakashi se retiro, mientras que Sasuke se la pasaba maldiciendo al profesor y trataba de salir de donde lo habían metido, mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura seguían caminando.

¡Espera! Alguien viene…— aviso Sakura

¡SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU! (Estilo de agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua) — aquella voz que invoco tal técnica era nada más y nada menos que su Sensei.

Los chicos actuaron rápido y de inmediato evitaron el ataque.

¡Ahora Naruto! — Exclamo Sakura al sentir que era el momento de ejecutar su plan.

¡SI! – Naruto lanzo una bombas de humo

Vaya parce que ello si trabajan en equipo, pero aun así no les será suficiente… ¡Que! — algo sorprendió Kakashi-Sensei.

¡RASENGAN! — Exclamo Naruto

¡Esa técnica, no sabía que Naruto la podía hacer! – Kakashi evito el Rasengan difícilmente.

¡Sakura-chan! — le llamo Naruto de inmediato.

¡Una distracción! — dijo sorprendido Kakashi del impresionante trabajo que había hecho su equipo.

¡Aquí voy! – Sakura golpeo el suelo y para sorpresa de todos se partió como si hubiera pasado un temblor ahí.

¡Pero qué fuerza, Tsunade-sama definitivamente no solo le ha enseñado ninjutsu medico!, Pero por qué no trato de quitarme los cascabeles. — sorprendido ante todo aquello, buscaba una respuesta ante aquella resonante pregunta, de pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba de sorpresa por la espalda.

¡No puede ser! — la impresión lo llevo a abrir sus ojos al máximo.

Que le parece sensei, en el aire es más difícil maniobrar – dijo uno de los clones de Naruto.

Un clon, y no me di cuenta de su presencia. — se dijo así mismo Kakashi-Sensei.

¡Muy bien Naruto, ahora quítale los cascabeles! – grito Sakura desde el suelo.

¡Si, pero primero, un buen golpe por hacernos sufrí con este estúpido examen!

Naruto iba a golpearlo, y lo hizo pero no precisamente a Kakashi, si no a un tronco.

¡Ah, duele, duele duele! — Exclamo repetitivamente Naruto, Sakura de inmediato puso guardia a sus alrededores.

¿Pero como…no vi cuando hizo los sellos para la sustitución? – dijo Sakura impresionada.

Habilidad ninja número uno, Taijutsu, son buenos he de decirles, sobre todo tu Sakura, si llegaras a golpearme con esa fuerza seguramente acabaría muerto, se tomaron en serio el hecho de querer matarme, su trabajo en equipo es bueno, pero no suficiente, se supone que son un equipo de tres cuando estén en misiones ¿Piensan dejar a su compañero atrás?

¡Si Sasuke no quiere unírsenos pues no tenemos otra opción más que trabajar solo nosotros dos! – grito Naruto que aun se sobaba la mano.

Hmp…bueno debo seguir leyendo creo que al paso que van no lograran obtener ningún cascabel, pero antes les voy a mostrar la habilidad ninja numero dos que es Genjutsu. — dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi hizo lo sellos tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron si ya estaban dentro de la ilusión, Sakura rápidamente, había hecho el sello de liberación, pero al parecer, Naruto no y seguía soñando que las verduras asesinas lo perseguían.

¡No, prometo comérmelas, pero no me maten ahhh! — Exclamo estúpidamente Naruto.

Esto no puede estar pasando. — dijo en un inevitable suspiro de decepción ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Naruto siempre ha sido pésimo para el Genjutsu , libéralo antes de que la zanahoria se lo coma. – dijo una voz familiar que Sakura atendió rápidamente.

Sasuke-kun, si ahorita lo libero – Sakura libero del Genjutsu a Naruto y este de despertó

¿Qué paso? ¡Y el Sensei! — Soltó de inmediato Naruto, Sasuke le miraba serio.

Se fue dobe, te metió en un Genjutsu y como siempre caíste. — contesto Sasuke con esa voz llena de superioridad.

¡Ah! ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, pensé que no quería que te estorbáramos? — Exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

Hmp…Mejor cállate y escucha, si queremos vencerlo debemos hacer un plan, Kakashi es más fuerte de lo que pensaba y eso que no está usando el Sharingan, lo que quiere decir. — no pudo terminar al Sakura interrumpirle.

Que no lo está tomando en serio— complemento Sakura

Exacto, nos tomaría en serio, y la única manera que eso pase es trabajando en equipo. — finalmente acepto que tenían que trabajar en equipo aunque odiara hacerlo.

Pero aun así, el Sharingan leería todos nuestros movimientos, sería más difícil atraparlo – dijo Naruto

Déjame de interrumpir quieres tarado, es ahí donde va a entrar nuestro trabajo en equipo, Kakashi no es la única persona en este campo de entrenamiento que puede usar el sharingasn ¿recuerdas? Yo soy un Uchiha y poseo el Sharingan. — le recordó Sasuke

¡Muy bien pensado Sasuke-kun! — dijo Sakura emocionada por la gran idea de Sasuke, idea que la llego a sorprender.

Parece que lo han entendido, aun así quiero ver que tanto son capaces de hacer trabajando en equipo – dijo Kakashi que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol – Me pondré a leer un rato antes de que tenga que ponerme serio y no pueda hacer nada.

Los chicos prepararon su plan, todavía tenían demasiado tiempo antes del amanecer, sabían que no sería fácil, pero si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, incluso antes del amanecer obtendrían los cascabeles.

Vaya parece que han decidido trabajar juntos – comento Kakashi al verlos a llegar

Y que piensan hacer cuando solo dos de ustedes obtengan los cascabeles, van a abandonar a su compañero. — finalizo luego de una corta pausa.

¡Claro que no! — Contesto Naruto

Somos un equipo y si lo vencemos nos debe aceptar a los tres. — agrego Sakura

¡Ja es una broma verdad! — se rio de ellos.

No es ninguna broma, entre los tres obtendremos estos cascabeles y los tres seremos parte de su equipo por algo se llama así — ataco de inmediato Sakura.

Bueno entonces no me queda más que darles una paliza a los tres para dejarlos inconscientes y así ninguno podrá ser parte de mi equipo, pero para eso creo que necesitare esto – Kakashi se destapo el Sharingan, era la hora de ponerse serio.

¡Sakura Naruto ahora! — Exclamo Sasuke

Los chicos empezaron a atacar pero no fue tan sencillo como esperaban, a pesar de que Sasuke les decía cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, Kakashi también los leía, era bastante bueno con el Sharingan, Sasuke nunca pensó que un no Uchiha pudiera ser tan habilidoso, pero seguramente debía tener un punto débil, debía drenar muy rápido su chakra, así que si alargaban la batalla Kakashi se debilitaría, y sería más fácil. Sasuke hizo que Naruto se equivocara y dejara huir a Kakashi otra vez hacia el bosque.

¡Sasuke porque demonios me dice que ve hacia la izquierda si va hacia a la derecha, ya vez se escapo! — Exclamo enojado Naruto

Lo hice a propósito dobe, creo que tengo una idea. — contesto Fastidiado Sasuke.

Sasuke explico lo que había pensado sobre lo que había planeado, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y trataban de alargar la batalla, pero no resulto también como esperaban, era cierto cada vez notaban más lento a Kakashi, pero ellos también se estaban debilitado, la batalla se iba a largando cada vez más, algunas veces se tomaban momentos de receso, para poder comer algo y tomar agua, había pasado muchas horas, estaban seguros que estaba a punto de amanecer.

Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, si no lo logramos en esta, estamos acabados – dijo Sasuke.

No debemos darnos por vencidos tan rápido. – dijo Naruto.

Debemos de hacer una batalla perfecta esta vez, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes del amanecer. — les recordó Sakura.

Deberían hacerle caso a Sakura – Kakashi había llegado a donde estaban los chicos se pusieron en guardia.

Sasuke. — le llamo Sakura

No es un clon, es el real, no bajen la guardia. — aviso Sasuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Muy bien veamos, tanto ustedes como yo estamos bajo de chakra, estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro limite, sobre todo Sakura…— revelo Naruto

Estoy bien, puedo seguir en la batalla. — Aseguro Sakura

Maldición tiene razón Sakura está a punto de llegar al límite, Naruto aun tiene chakra y yo creo que puedo aguantar un poco más, debemos acabar esto lo más rápido posible – pensó Sasuke

Sakura, segura que puedes continuar – Pregunto Sasuke con un tono que nunca Sakura había escuchado en él.

Si. — le aseguro por segunda vez

¡Bueno entonces comencemos! — Exclamo Naruto.

La última batalla comenzó, los chicos estaban cansados, pero la cosa no iba bien para el equipo de los chicos el puño de Sakura cada vez era más débil, no tenía la misma fuerza que antes, Kakashi fácilmente podía esquivarla. Sakura, se distrajo por un momento y fue golpeada por Kakashi que hizo que se estrellara con los arboles, lo cual la dejo inconsciente.

¡Sakura-chan! — Exclamo Naruto preocupado, Sasuke se volteo de inmediato.

¡Naruto no te distraigas! — aquello sonó como una orden.

¡Pero no podemos dejar a Sakura-chan! — Exclamo preocupado Naruto.

¡Maldición! ¡Tendremos que retíranos! — Exclamo Sasuke enojado.

Si lo hacen automáticamente dejaran de ser el equipo 7. — le recordó Kakashi mientras miraba atentamente cada reacción de su equipo.

¡Que! ¡pero que usted acaso está loco, nos está diciendo que trabajemos como equipo y luego nos dice que abandonemos a un compañero! — salió a la defensiva Sasuke

¡Es cierto no tiene lógica lo que no ha dicho todo el día con lo que no está diciendo ahorita! – grito Naruto.

Así serán las misiones reales, tendrán que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, y tendrán que dejar de actuar como niños malcriados – Kakashi le dio una patada en el estomago a Naruto, que salió volando justo hacia donde estaba Sasuke, que no logro esquivarlo, los dos quedaron fuera de combate.

Maldita sea. — Exclamo Naruto enojado

Hemos fallado – dijo Naruto al ver como el sol salía, Kakashi se acerco a los dos.

Como ninjas, en las misiones serán obligados a tomar decisiones muy complicadas en una batalla, deberán tener la mente fría para tomar el camino correcto, las reglas dicen que la misión debe ser prioridad, si alguien les pide que maten a un compañero para cumplir la misión con éxito deben de hacerlo sin importar que sean amigos de la infancia – Kakashi tenía un tono de voz frio y serio —

En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria…pero— continuo luego de una pausa, el tono de Kakashi cambio el tono de voz a una más amable e incluso ayudo a incorporarse a Naruto y Sasuke

Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son pero que escoria. — finalizo Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del sensei.

Eso que quiere decir. — soltó miedosamente Naruto

Que han sido aprobados a partir de hoy ustedes tres y yo formaremos el equipo 7. — le comunico Kakashi.

¡De veras, pero si ni siquiera conseguimos los cascabeles! —dijo Naruto sorprendido y a la vez un tanto confundido.

Hmp…— Sasuke entendió todo aquel entrenamiento donde Kakashi tenía planeado darles una buena lección de trabajo en equipo, y lo había hecho.

Su trabajo en equipo fue perfecto, cuando yo deje inconsciente a Sakura, ustedes dos pudieron aprovechar y quedarse con los cascabeles, pero no fue así, decidieron retirarse y ayudar a su compañera, si hubieran obtenido los cascabeles sin hacer un buen trabajo en equipo entre los 3 de todos modos no los hubiera aceptado. — le explico Kakashi.

¡Eso es genial! ¡Por cierto debemos llevar a Sakura-chan al hospital! — dijo Naruto de inmediato

Es cierto, los acompañare, los felicito a los tres, cuando Sakura despierte podrán darle la buena noticia. — dijo Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke buen trabajo. — finalizo Kakashi con una grata y sincera felicitación a su equipo.

Gracias Sensei. — contesto Naruto, Sasuke se limito a dar las gracias cordialmente, no mas dijo un simple **Hmp.**

Los chicos acabaron su examen y llevaron a Sakura al hospital para que la curaran, de sus heridas, la enfermera informo que quizá tardaría unas horas en despertar ya que su nivel de chakra había bajado demasiado, así que les recomendó a ellos que también descansaran para que se recuperaran, pero los 3 decidieron quedarse ahí, para cuando ella se despertara darle la buena noticia.

La joven no tardo en despertar, siendo sorprendida por Naruto quien le dio casi a gritos la gran sorpresa, aun así de la gran noticia dada, Sakura no se sentía alegre del todo…algo dentro de ella le apuñalaba el alma como una daga punzante. Mientras Naruto platicaba emocionadamente con Sakura de como fue la pelea entre Kakashi-sensei luego de ella quedar inconsciente, Kakashi decidió dejarlos solos al ver que empezaban a interactuar como equipo, claro está Sasuke solo estaba recostado de la pared con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada abajo, aun así Kakashi entendió que el por alguna razón el joven Uchiha continuaba allí sin tener que hacerlo, dándole la impresión que estaba interactuando con ellos, pero en su extraño modo. El rostro sereno de Sasuke subió lentamente, posando sus ojos oscuros y frios en la joven quien se quedo mirándole por varios segundos para luego desviar la mirada…_el noto que ella no estaba alegre con la noticia._ Aun así, quedo en silencio y decidió no interrogarle a la joven, dejando asi que Naruto siguiera agobiándola con detalles absurdos del examen que acaban de pasar.

…

Lejos de allí, cierto grupo conocido estaba siendo alabado por los aldeanos, llegaron de misión y se encontraban en el hospital de Konoha, tropezando Kakashi con la presencia de aquel grupo de Shinobi conocidos como Akatsuki.

Vaya, al parecer la misión fue todo un éxito. — soltó Kakashi quien se detuvo detrás de ellos, volteando el grupo al escuchar aquella voz.

Kakashi-Sensei, no debería estar con su par de grupitos aficionados. — soltó de inmediato Deidara.

A decir verdad, ese grupito de aficionados es oficialmente mi equipo. — confirmo Kakashi, provocándole una carcajada a Kisame y Deidara…el único que no rio ante aquello fue Sasori quien guardaba completo silencio

Jaja, vaya así que el grupito de niños de papel pasaron la prueba. — dijo con un tono de burla Deidara.

Y mira que por tu culpa varios ninjas con habilidades se fueron expulsado por obedecerte y estos que te desobedecen son tu primer equipo jajaja – reía Deidara.

¡OYE Itachi! — le llamo Kisame a su compañero quien estaba caminando con una mochila en dirección a la salida del hospital.

Al parecer tu estúpido hermano logro pasar la prueba. — le aviso Kisame, siendo así ignorado por este quien salió por la puerta en completo silencio.

Que extraño, hoy esta más distante que de costumbre. — comento Sasori ante el comportamiento extraño de Itachi. la voz de cierto joven rubio interrumpió a Deidara quien se disponía a decirle unas palabras de burla respecto al grupo que Kakashi tenía a su disposición.

Kakashi-Sensei— le llamo Naruto, volteándose a verle.

S-Sakura-Chan se quedara más tiempo en el hospital, le iré a buscar algo de comer. — Informo Naruto, Sasori presto atención a la conversación repentinamente, notando Deidara su cambiante expresión.

En fin, solo quería informarle para que sepa que la han dejado más tiempo por que aun no ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas. — finalizo Naruto, saliendo de inmediato para ir a buscarle algo de comer a su joven compañera.

Kakashi-Sensei se despido del grupo de Shinobi y salió por la salida, partiendo los integrantes de Akatsuki hacia el tercer piso de aquel hospital, en busca de Orochimaru-Sama a quien tenían que entregarle unos documento importantes e informarles sobre los nuevos problemas que se enfrentaban Konoha y sus alrededores.

…

De vuelta a la habitación de Sakura, nada había cambiado dentro de esta, el silencio continuaba siendo inminente en aquel lugar. Sakura se encontraba recostada del espaldar de la camilla, con su mirada perdida en la ventana de cristal que tenia frente, Sasuke suspiro enojado y subió su mirada, fijándola en ella quien se encontraba con la mente aislada de los alrededores. Sasuke se alejo de la pared de la cual estaba recostado tranquilamente, dando varios pasos en dirección a Sakura mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad y a la vez enojo por lo que iba a hacer…

Saku…— estaba dispuesto a hablarle, pero aquella menuda interrupción fue suficiente para hacerlo volver a su postura de ante, con aquella mirada fría y ahora amenazadora ante cierto sujeto.

Aquella menuda interrupción entro a la habitación al pasar por el pasillo y ver por la puerta la imagen de ella, entrando a esta sin pedir permiso, diciendo inmediatamente el nombre de la joven pelirosa.

Sakura. — le llamo aquella voz, apartando Sakura la mirada de Sasuke del cual esperaba una respuesta al llamarle por su nombre, atendiendo al visitante que le había sorprendido y a la vez la había puesto a temblar de miedo al ser consciente de que Sasuke estaba en la habitación.

Sa-Sasori-San. — dijo Sakura sorprendida, dirigiendo rápidamente una nerviosa mirada a Sasuke quien se encontraba recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Sasori quien ya había notado su presencia al notar el nerviosismo de la joven.

Sakura se sobresalto al ver a Sasuke caminar en dirección a Sasori a quien miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero al instante se tranquilizo al ver que solo este le había pasado por el lado e ignorado, saliendo de la habitación en un completo silencio que la misma Sakura se sintió intimidada y a la vez incomoda. Sasori ignoro todo aquello y volvió en sí, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura.

Me he enterado de tu triunfo, al igual de tu pequeño accidente. — soltó Sasori, evaluando a la chica con la vista.

Si claro, si a esto le llamas triunfo el estar aquí. — dijo en un suspiro Sakura.

Todos tenemos accidentes en la vida, incluso aprendemos de ellos. — dijo él

Veo que no estás muy alegre que digamos. — dedujo Sasori no solo por la expresión de ella, sino por los pocos ánimos que tenia al contestar.

Vaya, tu intuición de Ninja me sorprende…— dijo en un sarcasmo Sakura

Intentas burlarte de mis habilidades. — se detuvo frete a la camilla y le miro fijamente a los ojos, cambiando ella repentinamente la vista al ser intimidada por aquellos ojos brillantes y llamativos que le provocaron cierto nerviosismo y sonrojo.

No es fácil tener la vista fija en tus ojos…me haces difícil apreciar ese color vivo y hermoso. — aquello ruborizo a Sakura, bajando esta la cabeza del bochorno que sentía ante aquella palabras, el rio levemente ante la reacción de ella.

Vez que fácil es darte un poco de color a ese rostro rígido…— aquello parecía un coqueteo por parte del joven, aun así para los ajenos podrían visualizarlo así, pero entre ellos era un simple juego que él había montado solo para hacerla reír. Ambos no se encontraban solos ya que Naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta y había escuchado no solo lo de "tener la vista fija en ti…", sino como él se premiaba al causarle a ella aquel leve sonrojo que desde la distancia que estaba Naruto, podía verse a leguas.

Naruto Carraspeo su garganta, atrayendo la atención de Sakura y Sasori quienes estaban en su pequeño mundo personal, desconectados de sus alrededores.

Tu amigo ha llegado. — dio tres pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba a Sakura con aquella sonrisa divertida.

Será mejor que vuelva con mi equipo, tienen que estar preguntándose dónde demonios me he metido.

_Te veré luego, Sakura_ —Finalizo Sasori, saliendo por la puerta junto al escolta de la mirada celosa de Naruto.

Y tú, desde cuando fraternizas con el enemigo. — pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a la camilla donde Sakura se encontraba, entregándole en manos la bolsa de comida que le había traído.

Na-Naruto…que cosas dices. — dijo ella aun sonrojada y con la mirada aun escondida, suspirando Naruto ante aquellos gestos de ella.

Y Sasuke, ¿Ya se fue? — pregunto Naruto al darle una mirada a la habitación y no ver a su compañero.

Sip. — reaccionó Sakura de inmediato al acordarse de Sasuke, por su reacción le dio entender a Naruto que la aparición de Sasori en el cuarto se había dado cuando Sasuke se encontraba en este.

No deberías hacer amistad con el enemigo, al menos que quieras mortificar a Sasuke. — aquello sonó como consejo.

Sasori-San no es el enemigo, además si lo dices por lo que ocurrió aquella vez….— ella no pudo terminar al Naruto fijar sus ojos en ella.

Por eso mismo te lo advierto, por lo que ocurrió entre ese tipo y Sasuke. — le interrumpió Naruto.- Nos costó demasiado trabajo que Sasuke actuara en equipo con nosotros, no dejes que eso se eche a perder por culpa de ese pelirrojo

Sakura quedo en silencio ante lo dicho ya que las palabras del joven rubio tenían algo de cierto, y era que ella estuviera hablando con Sasori frente a Sasuke podría traer problemas que afectarían el grupo. Naruto suspiro intentando de contener su enojo, decidiendo así acabar con el silencio que los separaba.

Escucha, te veré mañana. — soltó Naruto quien intentaba de que sus palabras no sonaran a puro enojo

Estoy cansado y tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana. — finalizo luego de una pausa, saliendo por la puerta en aquel instante…ni siquiera se presto para esperar que ella saliera del hospital y la acompañara a la casa.

….

En la tarde, Sakura había salido del hospital Konoha, caminando en dirección a su casa, donde seguramente le estaría esperando una de esas comidas precalentadas con un vaso de jugo. En su trayecto, Sakura no pudo evitar su gran curiosidad al escuchar unos impactantes golpes metálicos en el campo bajo techo de entrenamiento, dirigiéndose allí. Abrió con cuidado aquella puerta doble que daba acceso al interior de aquel lugar, caminando por sus silenciosos y vacios pasillos hasta llegar al centro de este y….Allí los vio. Peleaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, aprendiendo ambos de cada error que cometían. Tsunade-sama lucia tan bella…tan perfecta y fuerte a diferencia de ella que solo era un bicho raro ante todos. Se podía escuchar el eco resonar increíblemente con cada golpe que se lanzaban, Itachi con sus técnicas no impresiono a Tsunade quien estaba acostumbrada a su talento y arsenal de técnicas, pero para Sakura aquella experiencia era verdaderamente nueva e impresionante para ella.

Increíble…- murmuro Sakura mientras los veía luchar.

Los movimientos de aquel Uchiha eran tan exactos, tan perfectos y rápidos que era imposible creerlo, era como si danzara en medio de un batallón armado y listo para atacar. Ella no sabía cómo describir los movimientos del hermano mayor de Sasuke-Kun, ya que eran…_imposiblemente perfectos, ni siquiera Sasuke podría estar a su nivel._ Por sus movimientos y técnicas, le dieron a entender a Sakura que Uchiha Itachi era un hombre que pensaba en tres estrategias a la vez por su una no le resultaba, ejecutaba la otra. Se veía confiado, en su poder y fuerza, sin dudar en un solo momento en ejecutar una técnica detrás de otra. No se imaginaba teniendo este el Sharingan activado, que tan fuerte e invencible podría ser, ya que en esos momentos no lo utilizaba, solo era él y su conocimiento en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Tsunade no se quedaba atrás, ella contrarrestaba todo lo descrito en Itachi, ya que en cada feroz golpe que daba, descargaba toda su brutal e insana energía en su solo y simple golpe que podía ser mortal si lo ejecuta una mujer como ella. Tsunade-Sama mezclaba su conocimiento en medicina y su arte en pelea, asiendo una sola en el combate lo cual le daba la habilidad de no solo curar sus heridas, sino que el solo simple toque que le hiciera a su enemigo, podría robarle parte de su Chacra para la utilidad de ella. No había que dudarlo…ambos eran perfectos y ella solo era una imperfecta inmadura que nunca lograría alcanzarlos.

Los golpes cesaron, levantando Sakura su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, viendo que el entrenamiento de ambos había culminado…

Vaya, mejoras cada día. Tú rapidez me sorprende. Me cuesta mucho seguir tu ritmo.- dijo sorprendida Tsunade con aquella voz agitada y su pulso acelerado. Le tiro una toalla al Uchiha para que secara su sudor.

Temo no poder decir lo mismo…tu vejez se hace presente cada día.- puso un poco de humor con aquella voz fría y seria, enojando a Tsunade quien intento de golpearle, pero el retrocedió dedicandole una sonrisa de lado.

Tonterías…continuo siendo la misma.- dijo con orgullo ella, abriendo sus ojos iluminados llenos de ego.

No es así, Sakura.- soltó con una sonrisa, sobresaltando a Sakura quien se quedo paralizada al ser sorprendida por ella…en definitiva, ni si quiera podía hacer eso bien…esconderse.

Tsunade-Sama se volteo, mirando con una divertida sonrisa en dirección a donde su hija se ocultaba, detrás de aquella pared.

Sakura-Chan. — le llamo su madre con una manera dulce y traviesa, como si le fuera a hacer alguna maldad, Sakura no le quedo más remedio que salir de su escondite y presentarse ante su madre.

Ja, mira nada mas…mi hermosa niña. — dijo con orgullo Tsunade, dándole un abrazo a su hermosa hija.

¿No crees que es la niña más hermosa de Konoha? Itachi — dijo Tsunade, alabando su gran orgullo, como si se tratase de su hija.

Claro... — contesto sin importancia, Tsunade no noto aquel tono pero ella si…era evidente que él había ignorado lo que su madre había dicho.

Y bien Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue con Kakashi?, ¿Lograste pasar? — pregunto Tsunade.

Si mamá. — dijo en un suspiro agotador, mirándole su madre algo extrañada

Y esos animo, no pareces emocionada al pasar el examen. — dijo su madre

Claro que si mamá, es solo que con las dificultades que se presentaron, solo me hacen sentirme como una estúpida inútil. — dijo en un sarcasmo

Problemas. — pregunto Tsunade mientras se secaba el sudor y le tiraba una toalla blanca al Uchiha para que se secara el sudor.

Mi equipo es una perdición…— dijo vencida ante aquella idea.

¿Así? — le miro interesada

Mamá, tendrías que verlos…es lo mas desentonado que he visto. — continuo ella

¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Tsunade

Mamá se realista, quien quiere aun prepotente, ególatra, egocéntrico y chico Emo como compañero de equipo. — dijo Sakura

¿Así?, y ¿Quién es el chico emo? — dijo ella interesada

Uchiha Sasuke. —

_Jump…Sasuke._ — rio levemente Itachi el comentario de chico emo le había causado un poco de gracia

Tu hermano si que es un problema. — dijo Tsunade

Para variar... —contesto Itachi

Cuando no es un problema. — finalizo sin importancia Itachi mientras daba golpes a un saco de boxeo de color negro.

Itachi continúo entrenándose, mientras las jóvenes hablaban, siendo estas interrumpidas por Shizune.

Tsunade-Sama, se presento un pequeño inconveniente, podría presentarse afuera. — dijo Shizune

Si claro por qué no. — contesto mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, tirándole a su hija la toalla en el rostro cual callo tendida en la cabeza de ella.

Sakura cielo, espérame aquí, quieres. — le pidió Tsunade

No me tardare. — le aseguro luego de una corta pausa, partiendo junto a Shizune.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo mientras esperaba a Tsunade, miraba detalladamente aquel campo de entrenamiento era la primer vez que había entrado, posándose su mirada en el centro de este donde estaba Itachi concentrado en su entrenamiento. Itachi estaba muy concentrado que no se percato de la mirada de Sakura quien estaba sorprendida de los fuertes golpes que este daba a aquel saco, lo cual ella encontró ilógico ¿Porque lo golpeaba con tanta violencia? La mente de aquel joven Uchiha no estaba centrada en su entrenamiento ni en la fuerza que empleaba en este, sino a la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su padre días atrás, gruñendo al acordarse de las palabras de su padre…

_Flash…_

_En la madrugada, Uchiha Itachi junto a su compañero Deidara, entrenaban en el bosque, apareciendo Fugaku repentinamente. Itachi había notado su presencia, pero poco le importo, continuando así su entrenamiento, no fue hasta que Deidara noto la presencia de el padre de Itachi y le llamo a este, tocándole el hombro a su compañero para que se volteara._

_Itachi, tu padre está aquí.__ — le informo al creer que este no se había percatado de la presencia de Fugaku._

_Itachi se volteo y le miro fijamente a los ojos._

_Tenemos que hablar.__ — soltó su padre, volteándose y caminando lejos de Deidara quien estaba algo extrañado ante el comportamiento que tenían Itachi con su padre._

_Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de Deidara para que este no escuchara, aun así desde donde estaban Deidara podría verlos._

_¿Sucede algo?__ — pregunto Itachi con aquel tono directo y frio._

_No me has ido a visitar en esta semana…incluso as faltado a las reuniones.__ — soltó de inmediato Fugaku, volteándose para ver a su hijo directo a los ojos._

_He estado de misión.__ — contesto Itachi luego de quince segundos de silencio._

_Sí, me lo habían dicho.__ — agrego su padre al instante de este contestar._

_Pero creo que eso no es impedimento como para dignarte a ir a las reuniones, o por lo menos hacernos saber que te importa enviándonos un comunicado o preguntándome sobre lo hablado en la reunión.__ — explico Fugaku._

_Ya te dije, estaba de misión. No tenía tiempo.__ — le repitió Itachi._

_Tiempo…esa es tu excusa. "No tenía tiempo."__ — repitió las palabras de su hijo en sarcasmos._

_¿Qué sucede ahora papá?__ — dijo Itachi con un tono bastante cambiado._

_Sabes muy bien que esto es importante para mí, y para tu Clan…no te olvides.__ — le recordó Fugaku_

_¿Cuál Clan?__ Ya no existe el Clan Uchiha. — le recordó Itachi, cosa que molesto a Fugaku_

_No entiendo que te está ocurriendo, pero espero que recapacites y entiendas bien tu deber y posición.__ — le recalco Fugaku enojado._

_De ti depende que nuestro Clan reviva…que volvamos a ser importantes y reconocidos.__ — continuo Fugaku._

_Otra vez con lo mismo…no entiendo porque te empeñas en esa ambición.__ — le interrumpió Itachi, reaccionando Fugaku ante aquello._

_¡NOSOTROS! ¡NUESTRO CLAN FUE QUIEN HIZO DE KONOHA LO QUE ES AHORA!__ — Exclamo Fugaku enojado._

_Madara fue quien creó a Konoha, y ellos nos dieron la espalda…le dieron todos los logros y premios a Senju Hashimara, convirtiéndolo en Hokage.__ — le recordó Fugaku_

_Madara se percato de que Konoha quería suprimir nuestra fuerza y controlarnos a su antojo, lo cual lo obligo a revelarse ante ellos. Aun así fuimos tan estúpidos y decidimos creer mas en Konoha que en nuestro gran líder y fundador quien sacrifico TODO, por darnos lo mejor sin importarle que lo juzgaran por sus actos al querer ser más fuerte para proteger a su clan.__ — dijo casi a gritos Fugaku._

_A ese hombre hombre se le culpa de liberar al nueve colas para que destruyera a Konoha, Matando al Cuarto Hokage, por culpa de él es que Konoha dejo de confiar de nosotros y nos expulsó de la aldea, ubicándonos en un pequeño espacio, fuera de esta.__ — le recordó Itachi_

_Nos culparon de algo que no tuvimos que ver, nos humillaron y nos pisotearon al ubicarnos en un pequeño espacio alejado de la aldea.__ — dijo con enojo Fugaku._

_Madara hizo lo correcto en atacarlos, solo él fue capaz de abrirnos los ojos y ver lo que realmente ocurría en nuestros alrededores.__ — agrego Fugaku _ Y con lo del Cuarto fue su decisión morir por el bien de Konoha_

_A pesar que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con lo que planeara Madara a quien traicionamos, ellos decidieron juzgarnos y tomar eso como pretexto para expulsarnos de lo que por derecho era nuestro. Madara fue nuestro iluminador y tú serás nuestro guía que nos llevara al camino de la gloria y honor.__ — finalizo Fugaku._

_Gloria y honor…buscas esta a través de la venganza que empeñas en lanzar a ciegas a personas inocentes.__ — reclamo con voz gruesa hacía las palabras repulsivas de su padre._

_Hmp…da lo mismo, al de cuenta, así es el mundo del Shinobi.__ — aquello dicho por su padre provoco la ira en Itachi quien levanto la mano izquierda para golpear a Fugaku, deteniéndose al escuchar las palabras de Fugaku quien no se intimido ante el acto de su hijo. Deidara quien estaba ignorante a lo que hablaban ellos, vio la violenta reacción de Itachi desde donde estaba, sorprendiéndose ante aquello._

_Piensa en tu hermano.__ — soltó Fugaku con aquellas palabras directas y serenas, deteniéndose la mano de Itachi._

_En él es en quien pienso.__ — contesto Itachi casi en un murmuro, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de su padre quien al momento se retiro de aquel lugar, Satisfecho al haber hecho que su hijo recapacitara._

_Volvió junto a Deidara quien intento de cuestionarle, pero al ver aquella fría y diferente mirada de Itachi, decidió callarse y continuar entrenando en silencio junto a su compañero de equipo._

_End of Flash…_

"_Piensa en tu hermano."_ Aquellas palabras dichas por su padre resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Itachi, aumentando este la fuerza con la que pegaba a aquel saco. Sakura miraba algo confundida aquello, y más al este aumentar considerablemente su fuerza, resonando como un hecho intenso el sonido de aquellos golpes. De un momento a otro se escucho la voz de Itachi maldecir con todas fuerzas, dándole un gran golpe a aquel saco cual desprendió de la soga cual le aguantaba, cayendo destrozado y esparciéndose en el suelo de madera aquella arena blanca que tenia dentro. Sakura se levanto asustada y retrocedió seis pasos, chocando con la mesa donde se encontraba una pequeña nevera con hielo y un par de botellas, aquel ruido despertó violentamente a Itachi quien la miro, fijando aquellos ojos llenos de furia incontrolable en la joven quien se paralizo al ver aquellos ojos rojos…_ojos que le recordaban a los del asesino que masacro a todo su pequeño clan._ Aterrada se inclino y tomo torpemente su mochila en manos, saliendo a tropiezos de aquel lugar, escuchándose las fuertes pisadas de ella alejarse, y por último la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Un intenso suspiro se escucho de Itachi quien estaba más que estresado y furioso. Poso ambas manos en el rostro y restregó este con fuerzas, intentando así de sacar todo ese estrés que llevaba dentro. Subió sus manos un poco más, enredando estas en sus cabellos largos y oscuros húmedos del sudor, al calmar un poco su humor, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta sus pertenencias, tomo su mochila en manos y partió en dirección a su apartamento estudiantil donde seguramente le estarían esperando los imbéciles que tenía como compañeros de cuarto, pero era mejor la presencia de ellos que el ir a su casa y lidiar con la presencia de su padre del cual no estaba de humor como para soportarle sus reproches.

Lejos de allí, Sakura se encontraba corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, huyendo de aquella mirada tenebrosa y penetrante que le había dado el Uchiha. Por unos segundo Sakura desvió sus ojos del camino que tenia presente, invadiendo el camino de cierto individuo quien también estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, tropezando ambos y cayeron al suelo.

L-lo siento. — se disculpo Sakura quien tenía en todo momento su mirada en el suelo.

¡P-pero! ¡Eres una completa Inútil e idiota! — Exclamo aquella voz furiosa que Sakura de inmediato reconoció.

Eres la persona más distraída y torpe que he conocido por desgracia. — Exclamo Sasuke mientras se levantaba, los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaros y miraron al Uchiha fijamente a sus ojos…esos ojos presentaban ira, frustración, rencor y enojo que libero en un impresionante paroxismo de insultos y palabras.

¡porque no te fijas tu por dónde vas! — le grito Sakura, arqueando una ceja el Uchiha quien estaba impresionado por el tono que esta le contesto…en definitiva ella era diferente a toda joven quien si hubiera estado en su lagar estaría festejando por haber caído encima de su cuerpo.

¡Ya estoy harta de ti! — revelo la joven con ira, mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el pie izquierda del Uchiha quien logro esquivarla con suerte.

¡Oye que te pasa! — Exclamo el Uchiha mientras retrocedía al ver que Sakura se disponía a golpearlo.

¡¿Qué me pasa?! — repitió ella indignada.

¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa Uchiha?! — pregunto ella con ira

¡Lo que me pasa es que **TÚ **eres un imbécil prepotente y estúpido niño que se cree el importante solo porque tiene el honorable y reconocido apellido **Uchiha.** — revelo con ira mientras intentaba de golpearlo

Me tienes harta, estoy harta de ti…ya me hartaste, eres un imbécil. — revelo a los cuatro vientos mientras continuaba lanzando golpes, impacientándose el Uchiha quien ya estaba desquiciado de la rabieta que ella le había causado.

Evadió varios ataque de ella hasta que vio que era el momento indicado de ejecutar su más diestra defensa…se agacho un poco, lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de la cintura de la joven la cual impacto con su hombro derecho la cintura de esta, aprisionando en un ágil movimiento la cintura de esta con su brazo derecho y a la vez se posicionada detrás de esta, aguantando de inmediato las manos de estas con su brazo izquierdo, poniendo la fuerza suficiente en aquellas delicadas muñecas.

¡Mierda! Eres una _**molestia **_insoportable. — Exclamo Sasuke enojado mientras luchaba contra las rabietas de esta del querer soltarse.

Ya suéltame, quieres. — dijo ella enojada

Para que, para que vuelvas a atacarme como una loca desquiciada. — dijo él.

Te golpeare tan fuerte como pueda si no me sueltas. — le amenazo.

Por ello no te soltare. No hasta que te calmes. — finalizo el Uchiha

Invades mi espacio personal…— dijo ella enojada

Y tú invadiste el mío desde que te empeñaste en atacarme, así que no te quejes si invado el tuyo para poder controlarte. — se defendió de las palabras de ella.

Exijo que me sueltes. — le grito furiosa.

Y yo exijo que te comportes como una mujer, no como el animal que eres en estos momentos. — le interrumpió él.

Me estás diciendo animal…deja que me suelte, te hare tragar tus palabras. — le amenazó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron hacia el camino que tenia frente a él, viendo a su hermano que venía en la dirección que ellos estaban.

Compórtate, quieres. Mi hermano está por venir. — le comunico él, paralizándose cada minúscula parte del cuerpo de Sakura.

I-Itachi. — murmuro ella con miedo, arqueando una ceja Sasuke al ver el tono que ella había utilizado.

Itachi se detuvo frete a su hermano al notar que este tenía algo que decirle, encontrándose con dicha escena comprometedora al levantar su vista y fijar sus ojos en su hermano quien tenía a Sakura sujetada de la cintura, pegada a su cuerpo como si esta fuera de su pertenencia.

Papá quiere verte, me ha dicho que te buscara. — soltó Sasuke de inmediato, sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos.

Dile que voy más a la tarde. — se excuso, intentando evadir la reunión de su padre.

NO, el quiere verte ahora. Le urge. — interrumpió Sasuke.

Un grupo formado de tres individuos aparecieron frente a ellos, impresionándose uno de ellos ante la escena de Sasuke y Sakura.

Oye Itachi, Fugaku te busca. — dijo Deidara quien se encontraba detrás de Sasuke, este se volteo para verles, mirándolos con aquella mirada fría e intensa que termino en posarse en Sasori. Ante la distracción de Sasuke, Sakura logro zafarse de Sasuke, volteándose para darle una mirada amenazadora a este mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente, Itachi era consciente del enojo de ella ya que no le había despegado la mirada en ningún momento.

Hey, hey hey…mira quien está aquí. La chiquita por la cual Sasori se escabullo para ver en el hospital. — dijo Deidara al notar la presencia de esa chica y reconocerla, Itachi fijo sus ojos en el dueño de aquel comentario, volviendo al segundo a posarlos en ella para ver la reacción que tuvo esta ante aquel comentario…el enojo de Sakura había sido interrumpido ante aquel comentario, sonrojándose en cierto momento, pero luego al fijar sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke, su enojo volvió en si, apretando los puños aun más fuerte.

Ya cierra la boca…_tarado._ — dijo Sasori

Tarado eres tú que pierdes el tiempo aquí. — Soltó Deidara

Sakura desvió su mirada de Sasuke, encontrándose con los ojos de Sasori a quien por cortesía le dio una sonrisa fingida, Sasori le devolvió aquel gesto, siendo evaluados por los ojos de Itachi, quien los miro en silencio para luego tomar su camisilla negro y malla, saliendo de allí en completo silencio, ignorando así a su compañeros.

Itachi, tu padre le urge verte. Me pidió que te buscara. — hablo Kisame al ver que todo aquello se había vuelto en un ambiente tenso en miradas sofocadas y penetrantes. Itachi de inmediato partió en silencio, ignorando a todos los presentes.

Y que mosca le andará picando a este. — comento Deidara.

Tiene que estar en su periodo menstrual Uchiha o algo así por el estilo. ¿verdad Sasuke? — intento burlarse Deidara

Mucho cuidado idiota con lo que vayas a decir. — le amenazo Sasuke, dándole una mirada fría.

Oye payaso, no soy tu hermano ni Sasori, así que no te confundas de persona. — se defendió Deidara

Hmp…Lo sé…— dijo con una arrogante y maliciosa sonrisa de lado, mirado fijamente a los ojos de Deidara, le dijo…

Eres algo peor que eso. Una miserable basura. No eres nada— le humillo Sasuke quien continuaba con aquella pose maliciosa, enojando a Deidara

¡Qué dijiste! — exclamo Deidara, deteniéndole del hombro Kisame en el momento que su compañero se disponía a abalanzarse contra el hermano menor de Itachi.

Deidara, se nos hace tarde. Tenemos una reunión importante que atender con el líder. — mintió Kisame, jalando por el brazo a Deidara quien continuaba mirando con odio a Sasuke.

El grupo partió sin ningún problema, dejando atrás a Sasuke junto a la joven Kunoichi quien continuaba mirando a Sasuke, este se percato del menudo detalle, volteando su rostro y fijando sus ojos al rostro contraído y rojo de Sakura.

Molesta. — soltó Sasuke, Sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo y poniendo su mano abierta en el rostro de Sakura, empujándola con suavidad hacia atrás.

La joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo, levantándose al instante al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de ella con aquel paso pasivo y prepotente, alcanzándole Sakura de inmediato para pelearle y gritarle en el oído sus quejas e insultos los cual tuco que soportal hasta que se separaron y tomaron diferentes caminos.


	5. Gritps y Alaridos

_Capitulo: _

_Kodoku_

("Loneliness")

_Gritos y alaridos...era lo que se escuchaba como un hecho profundo y resonante en aquella casa. _Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados pálidos, curiosa se levanta de su cama y camina en dirección a la puerta que da salida a aquel pasillo oscuro y silencioso. Solo tenía como acompañante un pequeño oso de felpa que abrazaba protectoramente en sus brazos mientras caminaba lentamente por aquel pasillo silencioso. Esa noche cálida y serena, guardaba un misterio profundo que navegaba como mal augurio en los aires, erizando la piel de la pequeña niña quien caminaba ignorantemente por aquel pasillo, alejada de todo pensamiento maligno ya que para su edad ella no pensaba que su casa fuera víctima de un despiadado asesino.

Dios seis pasos más adelante, paralizándose al escuchar un escalofriante grito cual hizo que se tirara al suelo del miedo…luego de aquel grito espeluznante, escucho alguien subir las escaleras a toda prisa, y luego esos mismos pasos inundaron con su sonido agitado el pasillo donde la pequeña niña estaba tirada, llena de miedo ante aquel horrible grito de dolor. Una mujer ya mayor se detuvo frente a la pequeña niña, tomándola en sus brazos en un brusco movimiento, salió corriendo y entro a una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella casa tradicional. La mujer, desesperada, cerró la puerta con seguro y miro a todas partes en busca de un escondite seguro, fijándose sus ojos en aquel único y simple armario que habita en aquella habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de aquel armario de un solo golpe, metiendo a la niña que en todas esta ajena a lo que verdaderamente ocurre, la mujer le dio como orden no salir, cerrando el armario inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un solo golpe. Escucho varios golpes detrás de aquella puerta del armario, y uno que otro quejido cual la lleno de curiosidad, abriendo lentamente la puerta de aquel armario…sus ojos se abrieron impresionantemente, la sangre corría por aquel suelo de madera, los ojos de aquella mujer que le escondió ya no tenía vida, y su cadáver se encontraba frente al armario. La pequeña niña levanto su mirada y fijo sus ojos en aquella silueta masculina cual no pudo identificar debido a la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos color sangre le provocaron cierto terror y mas al notar estos fijados en el armario. Se hecho hacía, se acuchillo en una esquina de la pared y cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo mientras escuchaba aquellos paso venia asía ella…tenía miedo, lanzando un gran grito al escuchar como aquella puerta era abierta de manera brusca y salvaje. Ella grito como nunca mientras sentía una fuerte mano tomarla por el brazo...en ese instante despertó de lo que era una terrible pesadilla.

Eran las siete de la mañana y se había quedado dormida en aquella banca, esperando a su Sensei y compañeros de equipo.

Las siete y aun no llegan ¡Cuando los vea…! — Murmuro Sakura llena de cólera, con el rostro rojo y contraído.

¡Sakura-chan¡ —le llamo Naruto llego acompañado de Sasuke, pero del sensei ni sus luces

¡¿Me puedes decir que horas son estas de llegas? — profirió Sakura con mala catadura mientras les observaba.

Tranquila Sakura-chan sabes que el sensei nunca llega temprano, así que decidí dormir un rato más. — intento de disculparse indirectamente mientras le daba una explicación sobre su tardanza.

¡Un rato más ni que nada, si el sensei hubiera llegado temprano quien sabe qué demonios hubiera pasado! – Sakura agitaba a Naruto violentamente, mientras que Sasuke veía la penosa escena entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.

_¿En serio voy a tener que trabajar con estos dos?_ – pensó Sasuke mientras observaba aquella patética escena.

Tan temprano y ya pelando—dijo una voz medio aburrida detrás de ellos.

Kakashi hasta que llegas —dijo Sasuke nada sorprendido

Si disculpen pero es que hoy…— Kakashi se quedo pensando en alguna excusa barata.- ¡Me perdí por el camino de la vida! — soltó luego de una considerable pausa

¡Mentiroso! — dijeron Sakura un Naruto al unisonó

Jaja, bueno basta ya de discusiones la misión de hoy no es muy difícil, tendremos que construir un granero. — les revelo kakashi-Sensei.

¿Un granero?, pero sensei eso no es gran ciencia, eso no tiene nada de emocionante quiero pelear, mostrar mi fuerza como he mejorado. — hablo Naruto

Por primera vez tienes razón dobe, eso no nos va a ayudar en nada. — soltó Sasuke.

Ustedes apenas son unos ninjas de bajo nivel, además su trabajo en equipo ha sido bueno más no perfecto — Kakashi endureció la mirada- si de verdad quieren tiene misiones de más alto rango tendrán que perfeccionar el trabajo en equipo, y créanme esta actividad es la mejor de todas.

Pero sensei construir un granero, pero si nosotros no tenemos nada se experiencia haciendo esas cosas- dijo Sakura.

Por eso vamos a poner en práctica el trabajo en equipo ¡En marcha! El lugar a donde vamos no está muy lejos, pero no quiero llegar tarde. — respondió Kakashi

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha nada contentos… ninguno de ellos se percataron de que alguien los observaba.

Itachi deja de estar viendo hacia la ventana y vámonos. — Soltó Deidara algo confuso por el comportamiento de su compañero.

El mayor de lo Uchiha estaba muy atento a la ventana, salió de su transe cuando Deidara lo llamo, tenían una misión, saldrían un poco lejos y era una misión de alto rango, sin embargo no todos irían a esa misión Sasori, Hidan y Kakazu se quedarían en Konoha, Tsunade se los había pedido, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en el colegio y quería tener la seguridad de tener a alguien dentro del colegio para proteger a los más pequeños.

Sasori estaba de guardia en la puerta principal, algo distraído, observaba algo que traía en las manos, no sabía qué hacer con él se lo daría, o sería demasiado atrevido de su parte, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero la verdad la peli rosa le había causado algo inexplicable en su persona.

¿Qué tanto vez Sasori? - pregunto Hidan con el ceño fruncido.

Nada…solo pensaba… ¿crees que la tormenta se aproxime? —pregunto de repente Sasori.

No tengo la menor idea, sabes que no soy muy bueno para esas cosas, lo cierto es que las cosas se están poniendo tensas, si no porque Tsunade nos habrá hecho quedarnos a nosotros, en lugar de ir con todo el grupo. — soltó Hidan lago extrañado por la actitud de Tsunade

Tienes razón aunque el líder haya dicho que la misión era sencilla, la verdad es que no lo era, espero que todos regresen vivos. — comento Sasori algo preocupado

Si no a los menos completos. — agrego Hidan

¡Dejen de estar holgazaneando y vigilen! – les sorprendió Kazuko, gritándoles desde lo alto de la torre.

Mira quién habla, él ni siquiera en la vigilancia pude dejar de hacer cuentas. — murmuro Hidan en forma de burla.

¡Te escuche Hidan! — Exclamo kazuko desde lo alto de la torre.

Mientras tanto con el equipo 7, habían llegado a donde construirían, el granero, era una granja pequeña, a las afueras de Konoha, los dueños eran un par de viejitos que Vivian con su nieto, los padres del niño, estaban fuera de misión, también eran ninjas y en sus tiempos libres ayudaban en la granja, la ayuda que habían solicitado a Konoha era que más bien reconstruyeran el granero que ya estaña en muy malas condiciones, la temporada de lluvias se acercaba y los animales no se podían quedar afuera, y aunque los metiera en ese granero, pues no servirá de mucho porque ya estaba lleno de goteras.

Muchas gracias por presentarse, la época de lluvias se acerca y no creo que mi hijo y su esposa regresen a tiempo para repararlo. —dijo la señora

No se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos ¿Verdad chicos? — les miro Kakashi

Sip — contesto Sakura con una reverencia.

Nosotros lo arreglaremos ¡De veras! — se animo Naruto

¡Qué buenos niños y pensar que ya son niños! – dijo la señora

El material está adentro del mismo granero, por favor ¡Gambate! — continuo la agradable señora luego de una pausa.

Muchas Gracias.

Ni tardos no perezosos se pusieron a trabajar mientras unos arreglaban el techo, otros, estaban arreglando las paredes, o la puerta, los cuatro trabajan arduamente, el granero debía de estar listo si era posible para ese mismo día, ya que las nueves de lluvia se aproximaban.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la segunda vez que me pego!

Lo estás haciendo mal imbécil mira se hace así – dijo Naruto a Sasuke, y le enseño como tomar el martillo propiamente

Hmp…¡Pues así lo estaba haciendo!

¡Pues no parece Usuratonkachi!

¡Ya déjense de pelear! ¡AHhh! ¡Ya ven ya tiraron todos los clavos! – dijo Sakura que estaba reparando una de las paredes que tenia la madera podrirá

Estos dos cuando aprenderá – pensó Kakashi, este estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio una escena que pensó que no vería con el poco tiempo que tenían como equipo, Sakura había subido a dejar los calvos y al parecer Naruto esta vez sí le hizo caso a las instrucciones de Sasuke, aunque después de todo se volvió a pegar, a pesar de eso Sakura tomo si dedo lastimado y lo curo, Sasuke lo estaba regañando, pero a pesar de eso al sensei le pareció ver que el chico tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara, los tres empezaron a arreglar el techo, mientras que Naruto y Sakura ponían la madera Sasuke la iba martillando

Al parecer, ya están probando el verdadero trabajo en equipo – dijo Kakashi feliz, y siguió con su trabajo.

Terminaron con el granero antes de lo que pensaba, ya solo les faltaba pintarlo, pero no les daría tiempo porque en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer

¡Los animales hay que meterlos! – salió gritando el abuelo

¡Yo voy contigo abuelo!

¡Tengas cuidado no vayan a lastimarse!

Hay que ayudarlos – ordeno el sensei

Si

Los cuatro ninjas ayudaron a jalar el ganado, Sasuke dirigía las ovejas, mientras que Naruto y Sakura se encargaban de las aves, tanto abuelo y nieto estaban ocupados con el ganado más grande, pero el abuelo tropezó y cayo.

¡AH!

Abuelo

Estoy bien estoy bien ¡Auch! – el señor se había roto un brazo

Yo me encargo de esto, tú ve con tu abuelo a la casa

P-pero…

Toda va estar bien – dijo Kakashi

Gracias

El chiquillo se retiro con su abuelo hacia la casa

¡Naruto, Sasuke ayúdenme con estos!

¡Vayan yo me encargo de los polluelos!

Los tres hombres se encargaron de llevar a las vacas adentro del establo, fue un trabajo difícil porque no querían moverse y la lluvia estaba cada vez más fuerte, pero por fin lograron meterlas.

¡Vengan, métanse a la casa! – gritaba la señora. Todos obedecieron

¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!

No hay de que, era nuestro trabajo, ¿Cómo esta su brazo?

Esta roto, a mi edad los huesos ya no son tan resistentes,

Sakura

Sip, yo me encargo, soy ninja medico ¡Achu!

Pero antes será mejor que se cambien – dijo la señora – creo que tengo algo que puede quedarte, vengan vengan.

Los hombres se fueron a un cuarto y la señora les prestó unas batas, mientras que a Sakura, le prestó un vestido muy bonito, rojo con motivos dorados, se veía muy bien como todo una señorita de sociedad.

Hace tanto tiempo que tenía ese vestido, te queda perfecto y te ves muy bonita

Usted cree – dijo la peligrosa sonrojada

¡Por supuesto! Eres muy bonita sabes, pero con los trajes ninja no resaltas mucho la belleza.

Muchas gracias por la ropa en cuanto se seque la mía se la devolveré.

No hay problema si quieres consérvala.

No, para nada se la devolveré., ahora voy a curar a su esposo

La muchacha bajo y todos quedaron atónitos al verla con el vestido incluso Sasuke se había sorprendido aunque después volvió a su cara original, definitivamente Sakura se veía diferente en ese vestido, se veía…como una mujer.

Vaya Sakura-chan te vez muy bien

Gracias Naruto

Hmp…nada mal ahora si pareces mujer

La chica hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sasuke y curo al señor, afortunadamente solo había sido una fisura, pero de todos modos debería llevar vendado el brazo un tiempo y no debía hacer trabajo pesado, para una recuperación rápida.

La lluvia esta parando, en cuanto se sequen nuestras ropas nos iremos

¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? Sería un honor, han hecho más trabajo del que deben

No queremos ser una molestia – sonrió Kakashi – De todos modos muchas gracias.

¡Hemos llegado! . dijo una persona abriendo la puerta - ¡Que aguacero cayo!

Mama, Papá- grito el niño

Hola hijo vaya parece que tenemos casa llena

Kakashi

Takeshi Riko no sabía que esta era su casa

Ya vez, vaya coincidencias ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una misión con mi equipo tus padres pidieron que arreglara el granero y nosotros lo hicimos

¡Ah! El granero claro, muchas gracias Kakashi ¡supongo que estos chicos son tu equipo!

Si, te los presento ella es Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke

Mucho gusto chicos ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar?

No muchas gracias tenemos que reportar esto a Tsunade sama tú qué me dices ¿Qué tal la misión?

Takeshi dio una mirada firme a su madre que comprendió rápido el mensaje.

Chicos por qué no me acompañan a ver si la ropa ya se seco

Los tres lo acompañaron sin decir nada.

Hijo no quieres acompañarme a desempacar

Si mamá

Yo también los acompaño – dijo el abuelo

Solo Kakashi y Takeshi se quedaron en la sala

No hay nada en la frontera, eso sí se siente un ambiente maligno si estás ahí, ha pequeñas pistas, que la verdad no nos llevan a nada, lo que hace que sea más sospechoso

Le mandaste el reporte a Tsunade-sama

Si, y me dijo que iba a mandar a los ninjas más fuertes a ver si podía sacar más información, han muerto muchos tratando de encontrar algo que la verdad ya no sé si exista, esta tormenta que acaba de pasar, no es más que un aviso, algo grande está detrás de Konoha y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos que es. . dijo preocupado Takeshi

Sandaime no ha regresado, quizá el traiga más información

Kakashi, créeme los que encuentran algo acaban muertos, nadie ha podido decirnos exactamente qué es lo que amenaza ya no solo a Konoha si no a todo el mundo ninja. Si solo Yondaime estuviera aquí

Sensei murió ya protegiendo a la aldea, estoy seguro que el confía en nosotros los ninjas que seguimos viviendo, es por eso que el dio su vida por la aldea.

Ese chico Uzumaki…

Así es, piensas lo correcto él es…

¡AAAAHHHH!

Ambos corrieron hacia el cuarto de lavado donde, algo inesperado había pasado, la ropa se había encogido ahora parecía para muñequeas.

¿Cómo demonios vamos a regresar?- dijo Naruto

Yo ni pienso ir desnudo

Quizá a ustedes les quede ropa de mi hijo cuando es pequeño – dijo la señora – Voy a ir a buscarla.

Takeshi ¿Tendrás algo de ropa ninja que me prestes? Prometo regresarla– dijo Kakashi a si compañero.

Jaja, claro acompáñame.

¡No vuelvo a comprar nada en esa tienda! – dijo Sakura enojada.

Lo que vino después no le gusto mucho a Naruto y Sasuke, la única ropa que les quedaban eran uno trajes de marinerito,

Me siento un verdadero imbécil

No eres el único teme

Kakashi y Sakura tenían que aguantarse la risa viéndolos así, iba a ser todo un reto, ya que irían todo el camino viéndolo con sus pantalones cortos, y sus camisas de manga corta.

Muchas gracias por prestarnos la ropa, le prometemos que muy pronto se las regresaremos – dijo Kakashi un poco apenada.

No se preocupen, cuídense

Bye Bye

El equipo se pusieron a caminar, llegarían ya tarde al colegio, aunque si era cierto lo que le habían dicho Takeshi, habría bastante vigilancia en el colegio, y así era cuando las puertas se abrieron a los primeros que vieron fue a Hidan y a Sasori, que al ver a Sasuke y Naruto estaban a punto de echarse a reír, pero fue mejor que se la aguantaran sobre todo Sasori que ya había tendió problemas con el hermano menor de su compañero, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vio a Sakura con el vestido, la chica inmediatamente bajo la mirada, ya que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

Sasori Hidan, veo que ahora les toco ser porteros

Ordenes de Tsunade ¿Como les fue en la misión?

Bien, si ustedes están aquí supongo que ya lo sabes

Si

Muy bien, chicos aquí acaba nuestra misión mañana los veo en clases, así que descansen lo más que puedan, yo voy a dar el reporte de la misión.

Los chicos se iban a retirar a sus casas cuando Sasori llamo a la kunoichi.

Sakura-chan

Sasori-san, Buenas noches…

Te ves muy bien con ese vestido

Es prestado, nos mojamos un poco con la lluvia que cayó y pues nos prestaron la ropa

Te queda muy bien deberías vestirte si más seguido

So-Soy Una kunoichi , los vestidos son incómodos para pelear- dijo ella sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro

Si entiendo, bueno yo…quería…dar…

Sakura, hija mía, me da mucho gusto que ya hallas llegado, podrías adelantarte a la casa, yo aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Sasori crees que puedas entrar en contacto con unos de tus compañeros, necesito darles nueva información.

En cuanto lo haga le informare

Bueno, entonces Sakura adelántate a la casa, no quiero que se te haga más tarde.

Nos vemos madre, hasta luego Sasori-san

Hasta luego Sakura-san.

Sakura se fue, sin saber qué es lo que quiera decirle Sasori, su madre estaba tan atareada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban vestida de otra forma, algo estaba pasando en Konoha, podría ser un poco inmadura pero se podía dar cuenta, últimamente su madre había estado de muy mal humor , y muy atareada, los ninjas estaban haciendo misiones más seguidas hacia las fronteras del País del fuego, y algo un poco más personal ese sueño que tuvo en la mañana , no le daba buena espina, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con eso, ¿Por qué ahora lo recordaba? Habría sido por la impresión que le dio ver los ojos de Itachi, había algo que le daba pavor al verlos, era como ver ríos de sangre pasar por sus manos.

Cuando llego a su casa, no siento más que soledad, estaba sola, o al menos eso sentía, hoy habían acabado una misión, si primera misión, y aunque no tuvo que batallar con Naruto y Sasuke, sentía que aun la relación de esos dos no iba caminando como quisiera, Sasuke seguía siendo distante con los dos, y aunque a veces tenía el presentimiento de que él quería acercarse a los dos, es como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ellos, había algo en el corazón de Sasuke que no le permitía acercarse a ellos, por más que lo deseaba, su deseo de hacerse más fuerte, era más poderoso que el de poder hacer amigos, si solo pudiera hacer que fuera al revés, pero como, se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente, una estúpida. Y sin darse cuenta la chica se quedo dormida en el sillón de la sala.

Cuando despertó, ya todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, acercando su mano asía la mesa del lado, encendiendo la lámpara…creyó haber estado sola, hasta que escucho la puerta principal de la casa ser azotada fuertemente, dando un brinquito del susto. Creyó que era uno de los arranque de Tsunade, pero al levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta principal, quedo paralizada por completo.

¡Niña! ¿Dónde está Tsunade? — Exclamo Kisame quien llevaba aguantado de la cintura al hermano mayor de Sasuke quien se encontraba en mal estado.

Y-Yo…— intento de hablar, pero había quedado paralizada al ver tanta sangre.

¡Habla ya! — profirió Kisame, echando un lado a la joven para poder entrar, depositando al Uchiha cuidadosamente en el mueble de la sala cual se tiño de un roso espeso.

Unos gritos escalofriantes se escucharon a fuera de la casa, alertando a Sakura quien salió de su trance. Kisame de inmediato se preparo, dejando a su compañero atrás para salir por aquella puerta.

¡Espere! ¡¿A dónde va?...¡que sucede! — Exclamo Sakura nerviosa.

Nos atacan…todo fue de repente. — informo Kisame, e inmediatamente Sakura se alisto para salir en busca de su equipo, pero Kisame le detuvo.

NO, tú te quedaras aquí…después de todo eres la discípula de Tsunade, y una buen ninja medico según tengo entendido. — le detuvo del brazo y la jalo en dirección al Uchiha, soltando a la joven quien cayó de rodilla frente al mueble donde se encontraba el ya pálido Uchiha.

Kisame salió de aquel lugar para defender las afuera, dejando en las manos de Sakura la vida de su compañero.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos una disculpa por el retraso, pero la escuela nos había estando matando, espero que este capitulo les guste, y pues que dejen muchos comentarios como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo a pesar de siempre tardar un poco al momento de subir los capis, pero coordinarnos y hacer que nuestros tiempos coincidan es muy difícil ya que vivimos en diferentes países, bueno con agradecimientos infinitos.

Nayesakura y Sadnessdoll


	7. False Peace

_Capitulo: 6_

_Itsuwari no Heiwa_

_(_"False Peace")

Su mente estaba hecha un Caos, los ruidos del exterior la tenían más nerviosa que nunca…ella, no tenía idea de que hacer en una situación como la que tenía en frente en eso. El Uchiha estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, si no actuaba de inmediato, podría morir desangrado por la hemorragia que sufría. Con sumo cuidado, Sakura le quito el chaleco anbu de color verde oscuro al muchacho, para luego tomar por los bordes la maya oscura que llevaba puesta debajo del chaleco, subiendo este lentamente para así poder ver la herida. Se sorprendió e inmediata mente retiro sus manos de la maya, echándose asía atrás casi gateando. Era horrible…una herida así de profunda en su abdomen, jamás ella podría curar con el poco conocimiento que tenia.

Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato, sino morirá... — Intuyo ella nerviosa mientras se acercaba al joven, mirándolo preocupada.

Tengo que darle los primeros auxilios. — soltó ella en un murmuro, utilizando su Ninjutsu medico para detener la sangre, percatándose en el proceso de algo verdaderamente alertador.

¡Demonios! Dio en uno de sus órganos vitales. — profirió asustada y a la vez preocupada…todo empezaba a empeorar cada vez más, llevándola hasta el borde de la desesperación al tener en cuenta que la vida del Uchiha Itachi estaba en sus manos.

A Sakura le costaba mucho concentrarse debido a los fuertes ruidos y gritos que ocurrían en las afueras de aquella residencia… _¿De verdad los estaban atacando?, ¿Pero quién y por qué?..._

No debo pensar en eso ahora…la vida del Uchiha está en mis manos, no puedo dejar que muera. — salió de sus pensamientos, enfocándose en la única preocupación que tenia frente.

Una vez que consiguió detener un poco el sangrado, se levanto y fue por todos los instrumentos para desinfectar la herida, ya que si se le infectaba podría ser peor. Empezó a lavar la herida, Quejándose en su delirio el Uchiha, moviéndose del dolor lo cual causo que se le abriera un poco la herida.

No te muevas, tienes que aguantar — dijo ella volviendo a Utilizar su chakra para controlar la hemorragia, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban, había atendido a enfermos y heridos, pero nunca a uno que tuviera perforado el estomago. Lo más que necesitaba en esos momento era que alguien lo sostuviera mientras desinfectaba la herida

Sakura-chan —el rubio había entrado inesperadamente por la entrada de la residencia, sorprendiendo a Sakura ante su repentina aparición y su estado…estaba sucio, lleno de tierra, con su ropaje desgarrado y manchado en sangre.

Tsunade-obacha…— silencio en el momento que Sakura se levanto, viendo el aspecto de esta.

¿Qué demonios te paso por que estas llena de sangre? — le cuestiono preocupado.

¡Naruto!, que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame por favor… hay un herido que necesita nuestra ayuda — dijo ella casi con desesperación.

¡¿Qué? ¡Es el hermano de Sasuke! ¡Que le paso! — exclamo el rubio sorprendido.

No lo sé, ayúdame a curarlo, si no hago algo rápido seguramente morirá. — hablo ella de inmediato.

Pero Tsuande Obachan me dio órdenes de que te llevara al refugio…— intervino el rubio preocupado.

¡No puedo dejar a un paciente! ¡Estoy segura de que mamá entenderá! ¡Ahora ayúdame que se nos muere! — Profirió Sakura preocupada.

Está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? —soltó en un suspiro de resignación…_deberás su amiga iba se iba a quedar allí arriesgando su propia vida, solo por un individuo que seguramente moriría._

Sostenlo mientras yo lavo la herida. — ordeno ella.

El rubio sostuvo a Itachi mientras Sakura comenzaba con su labor…

¡Más fuerte Naruto! — ordeno ella en voz seria.

¡Eso hago'ttebayo! — soltó el rubio

Sakura desinfectaba la herida lo mejor que podía, Itachi no estaba inconsciente del todo, gritando cada vez que Sakura echaba el liquido desinfectante, Naruto aplicaba todas sus fuerzas para que no se moviera.

Ya esta… ahora a cocerlo. — hablo la Haruro, segura de su labor.

¿No tienes anestesia o algo así? ¡El hombre si no se muere de la herida se muere del dolor! — soltó Naruto de inmediato al ver lo que la joven se proponía.

Ya busque algo pero no tenemos nada, ponle este trapo en la boca para que no se muerda… ¿Listo? voy a comenzar. — dijo Sakura

¡AAAAHHH! — profirió el Uchiha, asustando un poco a la Haruro al ver su reacción.

¡Naruto las manos! — le advirtió Sakura, sosteniendo de inmediato Naruto las manos del Uchiha.

Le llevo 15 minutos a Sakura darle todas la puntadas necesarias para que la herida sanara, pero a los dos muchachos les pareció toda una eternidad, mas con los gritos de agonía de Itachi, el cual estaba más pálido de lo que había llegado

Sakura ¿Crees que sobreviva? — pregunto algo preocupado.

Si recibe una transfusión de sangre rápido y no se presenta una infección que afecte la herida, no creo que muera, pero aun así… ¡debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital! — hablo ella preocupada

¡No podemos salir! ¡Hay ninjas atacando la aldea, seremos blanco fácil ya que no podremos ir tan rápido por llevarlo a él! — dijo Naruto, si hubiera sido otro momento, Sakura se hubiera sorprendido de la lógica de su amigo, que casi nunca tenia.

¡Entonces lo vamos a dejar morir! — Atajo ella desesperada

Mira, los Akatsukis son un grupo fuera de serie ¿No? Entonces debemos confiar en la fortaleza de estos, ¡No por nada son el mejor grupo de Konoha! Además el es un Uchiha, el más poderoso después de Madara según se- Naruto respiro, soltando lo demás

Si nos arriesgamos ahorita, en lugar de salvarlo le vamos a provocar la muerte y nosotros acabaremos muertos también. — finalizo el rubio luego de una corta pausa.

Tienes razón. — acepto Sakura.

Entonces…ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la habitación de Tsunade, allí estará mas cómodo. — le pidió Sakura

Naruto le ayudo a levantar con cuidado al Uchiha, llevándolo a trompicones hasta las escaleras, subiendo estas lentamente para evitar un mal paso y caer con el herido.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsunade que estaba en el Fondo, separándose Sakura del Uchiha para aproximarse hasta la puerta y abrir esta, dejándole todo el peso a Naruto del herido quien empezaba a quejarse del dolor y la insoportable fiebre. Noto que el ropaje del Uchiha estaba mojado, y eso podría causarle una hipotermia, decidiendo así deshacerse de esas prendas sucias.

Naruto, ¿Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa? — le pidió Sakura mientras le quitaba sus botas, Naruto se había aproximado a ayudarle, pero tan pronto y cuando escucho el ruido en un cristal romperse, se altero, despertando todos sus sentidos.

Sakura, quédate aquí, iré a ver que ocurre. — le ordeno en voz mandataria y seria el Uzumaki, saliendo por aquella puerta con un Kunai en mano y listo para utilizarlo si fuera necesario. Sakura de inmediato se aproximo a la puerta que cerró con seguro.

Se acerco nuevamente hasta la cama del Uchiha y viendo que no tenia más opción, se dispuso a ella misma terminar de desvestirle. Desajusto la hebilla de la correa de su pantalón y desabotono este, bajando el zíper, encontrándose con un bóxer de color negro, causando en ella un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire al empezar a bajar su pantalón. Nunca había visto un hombre en esa fachada, ni mucho menos las piernas bien formadas y musculosas de uno. Las yemas de sus dedos rosaron inconscientemente aquellas piernas depiladas, descubriendo que tan suave eran estas, bajo el pantalón de este tan rápido como pudo, tirándolo al suelo para luego subir sus manos hasta su bóxer. Se deshizo de la idea que quitarle la prenda interior al creer que no era necesario, pero al posar su mano en el borde de aquella tela oscura, fue consciente que tan mojada y fría estaba aquella prenda, mas al levantar su mano, noto que esta estaba manchada de sangre, extrañándole a ella.

La fina capa de vello que empezaba debajo de su ombligo y se escondía en su bóxer, estaba manchada de sangre, pensó que se debía a la profunda herida que tenía en su estomago, pero cuando sus dedos se posicionaron en el borde del bóxer y lo bajaron un poco, noto que este tenía una pequeña y profunda herida en su vejiga, ocasionada tal vez por algún Kunai o algún Shuriken. Se volteo de inmediato y camino hasta el armario de su madre, lo abrió y poso sus ojos en la tablillera de arriba, encontrando la caja de primeros auxilios donde se encontraba los desinfectantes de heridas y las gasas. Alzo sus brazos, levanto la caja y la tomo en manos, cerrando el armario para luego voltearse y caminar de vuelta hasta el herido. Sin más remedio, tuvo que quitarle aquella prenda que presionaba la herida, provocando que esta se hinchara y sangrara más. Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, ni mucho menos su pene..._había visto el hermano mayor de Sasuke desnudo, y pese a que no era de su atracción, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y más al ver el tamaño de su pene en conjunto con su testículos_.

Gruño enojada y desvió su rostro a un lado, dando un suspiro lleno de decepción ante su infantil comportamiento…otra vez estaba demostrando ser una estúpida perdedora quien se sonrojaba no mas por ver a un hombre desnudo, y eso daba mucho que pensar ya que ninguna Kunoichi se quedaría viendo desvergonzadamente la anatomía de un hombre, solo por el simple hecho de nunca haber visto uno. Abrió la caja casi con enojo y tomo en manos el desinfectante y un par de gasas para limpiar la herida, y justo cuando se disponía a desinfectarle, sintió la fuerte y caliente mano del Uchiha tomarla de la muñeca, perdiendo el equilibrio ante el repentino y brusco movimiento que hizo la mano del Uchiha al ver que ella se había intentado de soltar, cayendo encima de aquel cuerpo desnudo. En un ágil movimiento la mano derecha del Uchiha se había extendido hasta la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, tomando el Kunai que se encontraba encima de esta. La punta del filo de aquella arma atravesó la delicada piel del cuello de la muchacha quien en momento atrás le había salvado la vida, asustándose la joven al sentir aquel liquido caliente salir por su cuello…solo había penetrado la punta de aquella arma de su cuello, y su no fuera porque ella había gritado su nombre, este ya hubiera atravesado el cuello de ella.

La joven alzo la vista, encontrándose con aquello ojos color ónix, cuyas pupilas estaban contraídas, síntoma de algún seguro traumatismo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y parecía que no se encontraba sincronizado a la realidad que ocurría en sus alrededores, como si estuviera en algún sueño. Levanto su mano con suma precaución y la dirigió hasta la del Uchiha, logrando que este descendiera su mano junto con su Kunai, actuó precavidamente, logrando quitarle el arma punzante de la mano, aventándolo a un lado de la habitación, lo suficiente lejos como para que él no se volviera a propia de ello. Se levanto de encima de aquel cuerpo y en silencio, tomo las gasas y empezó a limpiar la herida mientras observaba de reojo al Uchiha quien aun seguía con sus ojos abiertos y con la respiración acelerada.

Luego de limpiarle la herida, tomo las sabanas y lo arropo hasta la cintura, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos ojos al subir la vista, estremeciéndose su cuerpo. Levanto su mano derecha y la acerco hasta su frente para chequear su temperatura, notando no solo que este tenía la temperatura alta, sino que en ningún momento había parpadeado, temiendo Sakura por su nuevo y extraño síntoma…_actuaba como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance causando tal vez por la fiebre o por algún trauma cerebral._

Ella no tenía conocimiento que en la mente del Uchiha, imágenes perturbadoras se le presentaban, viendo sucesos de su vida pasada donde no solo la sangre y gritos de terror eran participe de esa escena, sino que los llantos de una niña y los ruegos de una mujer quien le pedía en sollozos que no matara a su pequeña niña, se escuchaban mientras las imágenes se proyectaban rápidamente, una tras de otra, sin orden de secuencia. Las Imágenes se detuvieron en una muy borrosa puesto que en el lugar en que se proyectaba había poca luz, frente a él, estaba la silueta oscura de una mujer que apenas pudo reconocerla por su cabello rubio y largo...el recuerdo de esa mujer causo que su respiración se alterara mas, cerrando sus puños, apretando las sabanas con una brutal fuerza que hizo que las palmas de sus manos sangraran al enterrarse sus propias uñas en su carne. Sakura se estremeció ante aquella imagen e intento de detenerlo, intentando de abrir sus manos para así impedir que se continuara lastimando. Sus fríos y espantosos ojos se posaron en ella, viendo en la Haruno la errónea imagen de su hermano a quien en momento atrás había soñado que le mataron, reincorporándose lo suficiente para tomar a Sakura de los hombros y traerla asía él, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Por un momento creí que te había perdido…— hablo con dificultad, Sakura estaba confundida.

La abrazo aun más fuerte sin importarle que la herida empezara a sangrar, Sakura intento de hablar, pero él se lo impedía al estrecharla de aquella manera tan brusca. Levanto su vista para mirar los ojos del Uchiha, viendo que aun sus pupilas estaban contraídas, temiendo así que él tal vez sufría de algún daño cerebral, y por eso deliraba de esa manera incoherente. Coloco las palmas de su mano en cada lado del rostro del Uchiha, obligándole que le mirara fijamente a los ojos, tal vez así podría hacerlo reaccionar y percatarse de lo que hacía, pero su idea solo logro que se asustara mas al ver que este le había sonreído como si nada pasara, acercando su frete a la de ella.

Me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar…no me lo perdonaría jamás. — soltó con aquella sonrisa, dejándola completamente atontada. Ella no fue consciente que alguien había entrado por la puerta del balcón de la habitación de su madre, encontrándose con aquella escena.

I-Itachi…— intento ella de hablarle, de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sus palabras silenciaron tan pronto su rostro se volteo y encontró la imagen del Sasuke mirándole fijamente.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado de Itachi caer sobre el de ella, reaccionando la Haruno de inmediato quien le recostó en la cama y le arropo, alejándose de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta al escuchar la voz de Naruto llamarle.

Al momento que abrió la puerta, Naruto le ataco con su informe…las cosas estaban empeorando según Naruto, y los Akatsuki estaban perdiendo el control. Sasuke se había acercado hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta…su hermano estaba irreconocible, aquel cuerpo invencible que había visto en él, ya no se encontraba. Su imagen era decadente, terrible, se veía tan vulnerable y débil que tan solo verle así, crecía el enojo de su hermano menor. Pensó en cuestionarle, en gritarle a Sakura y su compañero el porqué seguían hay parados como unos imbéciles en vez en llevar a su hermano al refugio para que le atendiera un buen médico, pero la débil voz de su hermano le detuvo, escuchando como este repetía las palabras que había escuchado decirle a Sakura cuando había entrado, coligiendo de una manera errónea al pensar había algo entre ellos…

La alterada voz de Naruto hizo salir del trance a su amigo quien se levanto de un salto, caminando hasta ellos…su semblante no era amistoso. En u inesperado arranque, Sasuke tomo a Sakura por el brazo, obligándole a que se volteara, los ojos de Sakura se cruzaron con los furioso ojos de su compañero, llenos de indignación y odio.

Sa-Sasuke…— intento de hablar ella, pero este se lo impido al darle un fuerte jalón, protestando Naruto ante su violento acto.

¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?...¡¿Estas loca o qué? — escupió con ira, Sakura se estremeció.

¡Teme! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? — exclamo Naruto con enojo.

¡¿Sasuke-kun?, ¡¿Qué sucede?, ¡¿Por qué me gritas de esa forma? — Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y le miro con desdén.

¡¿Eres estúpida o te haces?, ¡¿Qué demonios te crees?, ¡¿Dime quien rayos te crees para hacerte cargo de mi hermano?, ¡¿Tu, una miserable Kunoichi que no sabe ni siquiera defenderse? — Atajo con desprecio.

¡¿Si mi hermano muere será por culpa de tu mediocridad? — la soltó, interviniendo Naruto en medio de ellos para que no le volviera a tocar.

¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Sasuke?, ¡¿En vez de humillarla deberías darle las gracias?...¡Sakura ha hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida! — Sasuke Bufo ante aquello, enojado a Naruto.

Eso espero, sino…te juro que seré yo el que te mate si mi hermano muere. — amenazo él, posando aquello fríos y crueles ojos en ella, estremeciéndose Sakura quien retrocedió asía atrás.

¿Por qué Sasuke se había enojado de esa manera? ¿Por qué fue tan cruel con sus palabras? Sasuke era consciente que no podían salir, y si lo intentaban era como exponer sus vidas al enemigo y arriesgar la vida del Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos mis seguidores de Fanfiction y a los de Sadnessdoll también:

Muchos se han de peguntar de porque el fic que estamos Sadness y yo esta parado, bueno por mi parte tengo que decirles que cuando empecé este proyecto con ella, estaba tomando un año sabático, en donde solamente me dedique a mis estudios de Japonés, así que comprenderán que tenia muchísimo tiempo para escribir fic y esas cosas jajaj XD, se me ocurría un fic tras otro y quería escribirlos todos al mismo tiempo…pero la verdad pocos fueron los que se hicieron realidad, como el de mi versión de la historia de Minato cuando pelea contra el Kyuubi, y el Fic Narusaku, además del fic de Crimson Shade que la verdad me entusiasmo mucho cuando Sadness me pidió que este fic. Para no hacerles larga la historia quiero decirles, la razón de mi atraso, es que Sandess y yo dejamos de ponernos en contacto, no conozco las razones por las que dejo de mandarme las ideas que tenia para el Fic…que siempre eran de gran ayuda para hacer la trama cada vez más interesante. Lamentablemente como ya dije, el contacto se perdió un poco y además yo entre a la Universidad a estudiar Historia, la carrera realmente me gusta…el problema es que en la escuela en que estudio la exigencia es mucha…debo de tener promedio de 8 para seguir en la institución a la cual me costo muchísimo trabajo entrar.

La cantidad de trabajo es enorme con decirles que me e enfermado por el estrés que llevo. Aun así mis ideas para los fic siguen intactas tanto para Crimson Shade como para unos proyectos personales a los que les ando dando vueltas desde hace tiempo….uno es un ITASAKU, desde hace tiempo ando queriendo escribir uno de esa pareja y Sadness me ayudo a pensar un poco en la trama que debía tener y otro es extraño, ya que surgió de un comentario de un amigo y de algunos doujinshin que he leído…no quiero adelantarles mucho de este por que la verdad quiero que sea una sorpresa…la cual espero dárselas pronto más o menos en un mes acabo este semestre el cual espero pasar TT_TT y si todo va bien como espero…comenzare a escribir un fic que también tiene que ver con el anime de Naruto...para poder darles un adelante me he puesto como reto acabar un libro del cual tengo que hacer un resumen para el 17 de abril…¡denme ánimos para que lo acabe y pueda darles un adelanto de este nuevo fic!…que seguramente empezara a salir más a diario por mediados de Mayo.

Bueno Sandess si estas leyendo esto pliss…ilumíname con tus ideas….y a todos nuestros lectores un agradecimiento y una enorme disculpa por atrasarnos tanto en el fic de Crimson Shade les prometo que en cuento pueda volveré al ataque….

Saludos

Nayesakura


End file.
